Trust in Me
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: Found in the woods at mere age five, Hetani was adopted into the Black family. A shy and quiet girl, she worries as things begin to change - Quileutes are cutting their hair off and growing steroid-like muscles. Just how will Hetani react when she finds out the furry secret? And how about reacting to Bella? Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Right, this is my new story that I started ages ago. It's Embry/OC and I'm not sure if there's one like it out there. I hope there's not! Anyway, this starts before Jake becomes a wolf, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, all rights to Stephanie Meyer. I do own Hetani though.**

Jacob Black did not like social services. They were filled with people that thought they were in control and had all the power. One in particular, he thought her name had been Mrs Martin, had tried to take his little sister away. Hetani had been found abandoned in the middle of the forest when Harry Clearwater and Billy Black (then with the ability to walk) had been hunting and social services had pounced on them like vicious piranhas attempting to snatch the vulnerable five year old away. Jacob remembered being seven at the time and watching as a skinny and weak Hetani slept on his worn couch. It had taken several months but it had finally been decided that the poor girl could be officially adopted into the Black family. It might have been something to do with the note that Jacob had found tucked into the single sock Hetani wore.

_To whom it may concern,_

_We pray that some caring individual finds our darling Hetani. We wish only the best for our little girl and have found that we cannot provide that for her. Take care of our little angel._

_Hetani's parents_

Jacob hadn't found it odd (at the time) that it had been signed 'Hetani's parents' but the adults had. They had later deduced that the parents had wanted to keep their identities hidden. Jake still remembered when Hetani had been told she was staying with the Blacks.

_*Flashback*_

_Jake watched, slightly put out, as all the attention was drawn to Hetani who had no last name. She was very thin, basically all bone as she cowered slightly on the couch. She was obviously of Native American decent with her deep black hair that fell in straight, kind of lank strands to her waist. The seven year old Jake had thought her skin was naturally blue/grey but he later found out that it was because she was sick and because she was still recovering from almost frostbite. _

"_Hetani, do you want to come and live with Sarah, Billy, Jacob, Rebecca and Rachel?" Mrs Martin asked in a sickly sweet tone that caused Jake to grimace and fidget slightly. Hetani looked beyond shocked as her wide, chocolate brown eyes gazed at the red headed, prim dressed woman. Jake twitched towards her at her obvious discomfort. Rachel and Rebecca, his older twin sisters, watched warily as Hetani retreated from the social worker's 'welcoming' hand. The young girl did not speak but nodded her head meekly and Mrs Martin looked like she'd been slapped. Rachel and Rebecca looked like they would be happy to make that assessment perfectly true. Hetani was obviously at her wits end as the scary social worker approached with a smile that Jacob could only describe as eerie._

"_Very well, sweetheart. I'll draw up the papers and bring them around tomorrow. Good day." And the scary woman departed. Hetani breathed a loud sigh of relief and Rachel cautiously approached her, placing a hand on her knee. The young girl jumped slightly but relaxed when she looked into Rachel's reassuring face._

"_Our mom will be home soon. Are you hungry?" she asked and Hetani smiled weakly, nodding. She was dressed in a dark grey dress from somewhere Jacob didn't know and some clumpy black shoes. She looked uncomfortable._

"_Jacob, why don't you go and find Hetani some more comfortable clothes? There are some boxes of our old stuff in our room," Rebecca suggested and Jacob nodded once, leaving the room. He knew that everything had changed but he also knew it was for the better._

_*End Flashback*_

"Jake, if you keep thinking so hard, you're going to get worry lines," said a familiar teasing voice. A grinning Jacob turned away with his long black hair flopping over his shoulders to look at his baby sister. She had certainly grown up from the ill-looking girl that had been found in the middle of the forest. Her hair was much thicker and had a slight wave that drove her up the wall because it wouldn't just hang straight and her skin had turned back its natural russet tones after a long time of curing her and feeding her up. She had slight curves (as much as a fourteen year old could) but she was tiny. She was also one of the shyest people Jacob had ever met but that suited him just fine. It meant that she didn't talk to many boys and boys were less inclined to talk to her (except for Quil and Embry who he didn't have to worry about – they knew the rules). Despite that, Jake knew that Hetani had a little crush on Embry but one that he knew she would never act on. She was far too shy to even admit her feelings to Jake and she told him everything.

"Oh, be quiet you," he replied jokingly and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled happily. She crossed to where he was standing and hugged him. He hugged her back carefully – he was so scared of crushing her fragile form. He hoped that she stayed away from Sam Uley and that cult because they were absolutely huge and they certainly would crush her.

"You are not thinking protective thoughts about me," she scolded as they pulled away. Jake shrugged but she was glaring at him and he sighed.

"I just worry about you!" he cried defensively. She sighed in exasperation and Jake knew it was because she hated how annoyingly protective he was over her.

"This has to stop," she complained and led the way out of the room. Jake grimaced at her outfit. Clearly, despite their departure, Rebecca and Rachel had an influence on her clothes. She was wearing a dark green tank top with a cropped, tan leather jacket and black skinny jeans with black heeled ankle boots. At least she wasn't wearing make-up. Jake wasn't sure he could cope with that. He heard her laughing quietly and walked out of his room, seeing his two best friends: Embry and Quil, both with long, black hair and teeth exposing grins. He rolled his eyes at his little sister's blush as she gazed at Embry. Ugh.

Hetani POV

I had grown up in the Black household and had been welcomed warmly into their arms. I had even grieved for the loss of their (well, our) mother. And Jake was the best big brother anyone could ever ask for, even with his practically stalker like tendencies. Honestly, it was like I would run off and never return at some point. He was insane but I loved him dearly. Rebecca and Rachel were great and had been wonderful to confide in when they were around but Jake was everything to me. I told him everything and anything and he knew it too. And although I never told him about my very embarrassing feelings for Embry, I was pretty certain that Jake knew anyway. It was kind of obvious when Jake smirked at me as I laughed with Embry and Quil, knowing very well that I was paying more attention to Embry than Quil. And Embry had been bulking up a lot lately and his temper was slightly sensitive. In short, he was weirder than normal. But I didn't particularly mind. I still remembered the day I first met him.

_*Flashback*_

_I was very nervous. It had been a week since I had been officially adopted into the Black family and it had been spent getting to know my new family and trying to get over the fact that my parents had completely abandoned me. They hadn't even taken the liberty to drop me at an orphanage or a police station. They had just dumped me in the woods. No matter how caring their note was (one Jacob had found in my sock for some reason), I hated them for their abandonment. I had settled in as well as could be expected due to my situation and Jacob seemed to have assigned himself to look out for me. I had tripped and smacked my head against the counter three days after my official adoption and he had freaked out. A lot. But that day, four days after my bump (with the bruise still there), was the day I was to meet Jake's friends for the first time. He had apparently known them from a very young age and they were coming over because he hadn't been allowed to see them for a week. And they wanted to meet me, which made me nervous. I cowered slightly behind the armchair as Jake bounced into the room with a wide smile, followed by two other Quileute's sporting nervous smiles. I skulked further away in an attempt to blend in with the worn material of the armchair. I wasn't good with new people. It had taken me all of the months of the adoption process for me to open up properly to my new family. _

"_Is that her?" the one on the left asked eagerly as he eyed me. I wasn't really sure what he could see besides a tiny bit of my face and my hand but whatever._

"_Yeah, that's my new little sister: Hetani," Jake answered, approaching slowly and holding out his hand. At his slightly pleading look, I shuffled out from my hiding place and held onto the warm flesh for comfort. He grinned encouragingly at me and I looked at the other two hesitantly. The one who had spoken was smiling widely at me and the one on the right was eyeing me with interest._

"_I'm Quil," the smiling one said then nudged the other friend who had been staring at me a little too hard._

"_I'm Embry," he informed me and I swallowed, nodding shakily. I really didn't like new people._

"_She's not good with strangers. It took her three weeks after she was found to say more than two words to us," Jake told them airily. I hid behind him for the rest of the visit, occasionally spotting Quil smiling at me kindly or Embry watching me avidly. They were a strange pair but I knew Jake was a good judge of character and he was clever enough, even at seven, to know if they were bad people – which they weren't._

_*End Flashback*_

"Hey, Hetani – you ready to go?" Embry's voice broke through my reverie and I looked up with a gentle smile, nodding mutely. Words weren't always necessary and almost everyone knew that I didn't use them very often. I just wasn't a vocal person. Embry grinned, ruffled my hair and departed. I blushed furiously, ignoring Jake's wide eyes and ran after Embry. How embarrassing.

**That's obviously just the first chapter but I've been dying to get this out there. I think of it as 'happy Christmas Bianca!' if I'm honest, lol. Anyhow, hope you liked that and my next update depends on reviews/favourites/alerts. Love Bianca :) x**


	2. Avoid his eyes, avoid the change

**Chapter Two**

**Ooh, thank you for the lovely reviews! Here's the next one for you.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, all rights to Stephanie Meyer. I do own Hetani and Elisha.**

Change was meant to happen gradually. I had never really had that experience. I had been dumped in the woods very suddenly by parents I had thought loved me, my adoptive mother had died not soon after I joined her family in a very quick car accident, Bella Swan started hanging out around my house out of the blue and Embry ditched us. Well, he couldn't really ditch me because I didn't hang out with him but he ditched Jake and left me with bigger trust issues than I already had. I didn't trust many people. Jake and my dad were the only two people I trusted completely and Embry had been quite close. I hadn't placed all my trust in him because that would have been silly and, in retrospect, my feelings would have been more hurt than the day I said hi to him in the corridor and he shoved me out of the way. He didn't simply walk away; he full on blanked me, made no eye contact and shoved me into my locker before waltzing off without a backwards glance. It had hurt, mentally and physically and got worse when I fully comprehended that he had cut his hair, his biceps were on full show through his form fitting t-shirt and he was hanging out with Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron. I was full on gaping down the corridor at that point when I saw him grin and punch Paul's shoulder like they'd been best friends forever.

"Whoa, is that Embry?" my best friend, Elisha, asked as she came up behind me. Like most of the people around La Push, she had russet skin and lovely black locks but her eyes were piercing blue from her father's side. As though hearing her voice, all three of the giants at the other end of the corridor turned to look at us. I glared at the floor, unable to meet Embry's eyes and huffed.

"I guess," I muttered and slammed my locker shut, wincing as the arm I was certain was bruised from Embry's treatment stretched too far.

"Let's go to lesson before you dent that door," Elisha laughed and led the way to Trig. But I couldn't concentrate. For the entire day, all I could think about was Embry. Never before had he hurt me. Hell, he'd barely even touched me previously and then he barged past like I was nothing more than air. And he was hanging out with Paul and Jared – members of Sam Uley's so called 'cult' (as Jake had expertly named them). He'd cut his hair! It brought out a whole mess of abandonment issues that I really didn't think would have ever returned. It wasn't like it was much of a deal. Embry was Jake's best friend, not mine. I was just there to be babysat or protected, nothing more. So why the Hell did it bother me so much? Hall monitors on steroids my arse.

XXX

I walked into the house three days later to find Bella and Jake spread out in the living room. I nodded my greeting and proceeded into the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Stop stalling and do your homework!" Jake called from the living room. I ignored him and continued munching on my crisps, occasionally sipping my Sprite. After fifteen minutes of procrastinating, I gave up and trudged up the stairs to set about doing my maths homework. I knew I had to do it because it was the hardest of them all and I wasn't mathematically minded. Sciences I could handle and English was the best of the three but History was my complete favourite of all subjects, merely because I could absorb the information like a sponge and no homework took me more than an hour and a half. Maths on the other hand could last an entire Sunday if I let it which is why I had the insane notion of getting it out of the way.

Three hours later and I had figured out four of my twenty algebra problems. God, I really hated maths. So I decided to buck up my courage and enlist help. I slipped downstairs shyly and knocked on the living room door which was open slightly before creeping in. Both Jake and Bella looked up from a map of sorts. Bella didn't smile but I didn't really expect her to – she was suffering from heartbreak after all (according to Jake who had made it his life mission to cure her of the ailment which I couldn't understand) but Jake did. I sheepishly held up my maths homework and Jake eyed it with amusement.

"Please tell me that it did not take you three hours to do just that," he stated and I sighed, nibbling my lip. He knew how I felt about maths and he knew how uncomfortable I was around people I didn't quite know. Add the two together and I went mute and awkward.

"Do you need help?" Bella asked kindly and I nodded slowly, managing a weak smile. She gestured me over and I perched Indian style next to her as both she and Jake tried to help my brain wrap around the confusing questions. After another hour of work and a lot of help from both my brother and Bella, I had managed to do all of it.

"That's four hours of my life I'll never get back," I grumbled as I entered my room having left Bella and Jake to it after thanking them profusely. It was so obvious that Jake was head over heels for Bella and I wasn't sure I liked it. Her relationship to him seemed more of convenience than of care but I would hold back and wait to see what happened. If Bella ended up hurting Jake then I would become the protective sibling.

XXX

I walked along the corridor about a week after Bella and Jake had helped me with my maths homework. I kept my eyes firmly on my book so that I didn't need to make eye contact and it didn't hurt that the book itself was interesting. I moved my hand to sweep a strand of hair out of my face and WHAM! I walked straight into what felt like a solid wall. Thoroughly confused because I didn't think I was so intrigued by the novel that I would walk into a wall, I glanced up from my sprawled position on the ground. Paul Lahote was glaring down at me and I swallowed the nervous bile that rose in my throat.

"Watch where you're going, Black," he snarled before stomping off, shaking slightly. I shook my head and gathered up my books, rushing away from any prying eyes that might have seen that. But the strong stare I could feel on my back was too hard to ignore and I turned around. Instantly recognising Embry, I whirled back around before even glancing at the probing eyes I could feel on me and scurried down the corridor again.

"You look kind of freaked out," Elisha said cheerfully as I sat next to her in History. I shrugged.

"Paul Lahote knocked me down," I answered and her eyes widened worriedly. I shook my head to tell her I was fine.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked in concern and I nodded absentmindedly. I couldn't stop thinking about Embry and it was driving me crazy. I rubbed my arm where he had walked into me a week previously. He was a jerk – plain and simple. And yet I still fancied him. "Hetani, class is over," Elisha stated and I looked up in shock to see that History had indeed finished and half of the class was already out of the door. I packed my stuff away and followed Elisha to the canteen where the food was deadly and the noise hurt many people's ears. I walked into the deafening wall of noise and cowered slightly, moving closer to Elisha.

"Hetani, are you alright? I heard that Lahote knocked you over. I'll kill him, I swear," Jake's terrified voice filtered through the voices of those around me. I looked up at him (he'd grown about a foot in the last couple of weeks which dad didn't seem to find weird but it kind of freaked me out) and he was still filling out in rather big muscles. My brother was so strange.

"I'm fine," I assured him simply and went to go and get a pile of muck that the school called food to eat. Jake followed me like a concerned puppy into the queue but Elisha didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was blushing slightly as the pair made conversation. I didn't have the heart to tell her that she didn't really stand a chance considering his obviously strong feelings for a certain pale face. The pair talked behind me and I simply smiled, shook my head and bought some mediocre grub. Jake departed after asking me if I was ok a few more times and Elisha and I found a table.

"You're brother is really hot, Hetani," my best friend gushed and I simply raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't look at me like that. I was simply stating a fact." I laughed lightly and picked at the limp green salad on my plate, debating whether or not to tell her about Bella.

"Do you know Bella Swan?" I asked as casually as possible. Elisha shrugged and bit into what I believe was meant to be a cheese and ham sandwich but resembled a crumbled mess.

"I know of her. Isn't her dad friends with your dad?" she asked and I nodded in response, sipping my coke which was, thankfully, drinkable.

"She's been around my house a lot." Elisha seemed to get my meaning which was a well practiced talent considering I didn't really say much.

"Does Jake mind?" she asked airily but I could feel her disappointed aura already. I shook my head slowly and she sighed exasperatedly. "There goes my luck," she complained and I gave her a sympathetic look before trying to eat the salad in front of me. I didn't get very far before I gave up and threw it into the bin in annoyance. This was rubbish.

XXX

"What do you mean Jake has mono? Is he going to be ok?" I asked in a high pitched voice and dad looked at me calmly.

"He will be fine, angel. He needs a lot of rest so don't disturb him," he told me in his low voice. But he was lying to me.

"Daddy, what's really wrong with Jake?" I inquired and he sighed, holding my hand in his.

"I'll tell you soon, Hetani. But you can't know right now, ok?" I sighed but nodded, going to my room. On the way, I stopped outside Jake's room and placed my palm on the shut door.

"I love you, big brother," I whispered then proceeded onto my room. Instead of doing my homework, I sat on my bed and pulled my knees to my chest, rocking back and forth shakily with tears pouring down my cheeks. I was scared for Jake – mono wasn't exactly fun to have and I wasn't even allowed to see him.

XXX

I woke up the next morning with a headache and puffy eyes. I stumbled to the bathroom, thanking God for the weekend and washed my face. I walked downstairs, yawning loudly and found Jake just leaving the kitchen. He looked fine to me.

"Morning Jake," I greeted but didn't get an answer. Instead, I got a blank look before he moved to the front door. "Jake, where are you going? You have mono!" I cried although that was looking less likely by the second. Jake just stopped at the door, not even turning around.

"It's none of your business, Hetani," he scolded in a dark voice and I felt tears well up. He had never, ever used that kind of tone on me before. "Just leave me alone and stop being nosy." And he walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. I don't know how long I stood staring at the door but eventually I moved and sat on the couch, staring blankly at the floor instead. What the Hell was wrong with him?

**And so the wolf gene appears. This is when things start to build up, after these first two introductory chapters. Anyhow, hope you liked that and I'll see you in three days for an update. Happy Christmas (eve)! Love Bianca :) x**


	3. Hold me to the Earth

**Chapter Three**

**Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Twilight Saga and do not make any money from this. All rights to Stephanie Meyer. I do own Hetani though.**

Embry POV

Hetani hadn't looked at me since I had returned to school after my first time of phasing into a wolf. I had been absolutely petrified but it was actually pretty cool when I got over the fact that anger made me grow grey fur and paws. Jacob, who had phased two days previously, was suffering too.

_You know it's for the best,_ Sam told us reassuringly although it was more directed at Jake as it was his sister and she was supposed to be my best mate's little sister, nothing more. But I felt drawn to her, even before I transformed into a giant, furry wolf.

_Sam, you didn't see the look on her face. I have never, EVER hurt her before and right there, I probably brought back nine years worth of trust issues. I'm the only person she fully trusts in this world and I threw that back at her because you won't let me or dad tell her about us! _It didn't take a genius to figure out that Jake was royally pissed off.

_Is there any harm in her knowing? She is his sister . . . _I trailed off hopefully. If Hetani knew, I would be able to stop avoiding her and she would actually look at me again with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of hers.

_Embry, stop thinking about my sister like that! She's two years younger than you! But I second your question, why can't we tell her?_

_We can't guarantee she won't tell anyone._

_You do know who we're talking about, right? She doesn't talk much to people at all and she doesn't broadcast secrets,_ I vouched for her. Sam couldn't argue with that and we all knew it. Hetani was the quietest person anyone would ever meet.

_Yeah, like her crush on you_, Jake's voice said in my head and I froze where I was running. The three of us were spaced out across the reservation looking out for any leeches.

_What?_ I asked excitedly and Jake mentally groaned as my pace picked up again and I practically pranced along the forest ground.

_Ignore that._

_She may not be safe around here. You are only recent additions to the pack and not quite in control of your tempers. Hetani could end up hurt,_ Sam told us both reasonably. Both Jake and I heard the unwilling added thought, _like Emily_.

_He's right, Jake,_ I conceded in annoyance and Jake huffed mentally. We both knew our Alpha was right.

_But that doesn't say we can't tell her what's going on. At least this gives her an explanation as to why I'm suddenly becoming an ass instead of the big brother I've been for the last nine years,_ Jake thought pleadingly. I honestly felt sorry for the poor sod but I felt even worse for Hetani – she had no clue what was going on.

_I'll think about it,_ Sam stated firmly before the ripple of phasing alerted us to the fact that he was no longer there.

_As if I would ever hurt Hetani, she's my sister, _Jake grumbled to himself and I let him have 'alone' time with his thoughts as I ran. It was better than nothing, anyway.

XXX

I walked into school the day after Jake's almost mental breakdown and immediately noticed when I smacked into a very tiny someone. After I'd almost snapped Hetani's arm off when waltzing down the corridor right after I returned to school for the first time, I had been a lot more careful. Looking down, I saw Hetani herself collapsed on the floor and surrounded by books. Aw crap.

"I'm really sorry," I apologised instantly and bent to gather up her books. We both rose together and I glanced her over to see if she was ok. When I reached her sparkling yet confused chocolate orbs, I found myself unable to look away. The world stopped spinning and I was pretty certain that she was the only thing holding me to the Earth. Her skin, always lovely and tanned before, now had a slight glow that made her look like an angel. The dark, wavy locks that I'd always adored took on a whole new light as I gazed upon the shiny strands. Her petite figure made me swallow as I thought about anything and everything that could possibly hurt her and felt the immediate need to protect her against them. She cleared her throat and I shook my head to clear the fog on my brain. It didn't work.

"Books?" she asked softly and I rolled my eyes at myself, reluctantly handing over the heavy volumes. Surely someone as tiny as her shouldn't be carrying such hefty books. "Thanks," she practically whispered and I smiled.

"You're welcome. And I really am sorry for knocking you over," I apologised weakly, wondering if my heart would be crushed if she didn't forgive me. Great, two seconds after I'd imprinted and I was a sap already. Not that I minded. When Hetani gave a small smile, I swear my heart stopped beating.

"It's ok, I wasn't looking," she assured me in her entrancing, lilting voice. I was in trouble – big, beautiful, stunning trouble.

"I'll see you around?" I asked slowly, not wanting to leave her in the slightest bit. She nodded quickly, blushed then scurried off. I watched with a goofy smile as she travelled like a pixie down the hall. God, she was beautiful.

"Staring is rude," said a familiar voice beside me. I jerked away from gazing at where Hetani had been to see Paul standing next to me with a wide smirk on his face. He wasn't actually too bad when he didn't get angry at the smallest thing.

"I think I might've just imprinted," I said in a breathless voice. Paul's smirk vanished and was replaced by a gobsmacked look.

"Holy – are you serious?" he asked and I nodded numbly, a wide smile spreading across my face. Paul rolled his eyes at me and slung an arm around my shoulders. "Let's get you to class lover boy," he teased and led the way. I barely registered walking down the hall but when I finally started paying attention, my class was already half an hour in and Paul was leaning on the back legs of his chair as the teacher droned on. But I wasn't listening. My mind was swimming with images of Hetani – from the moment I had first met her to when she had walked down the hall half an hour previously. Sam was going to freak out. That was Jared, him and me that had all imprinted – something that was supposedly _rare_. It was kind of creepy but I didn't care as long as Hetani took it in stride.

"Wait, we can tell Hetani now!" I hissed at Paul so suddenly that he almost toppled backwards off his chair. When he'd righted himself, he glared at me.

"What the fuck are you on about, Embry?" he growled back and I eyed his shaking hands warily. He really needed to control his temper.

"Sam doesn't think that Hetani should know about the wolves just because she is Jake's sister – Rebecca and Rachel don't know. But I imprinted on her, which means she can know about us now!" I cried as quietly as possible. Paul just bared his teeth at me before turning back to the teacher. He really was an ass.

XXX

"You imprinted?" Sam asked in shock as I sat in his kitchen. I nodded, grinning widely.

"Yep," I replied cheerfully. I felt like I was walking on air at that point. Hetani had smiled at me after school and it amazed me that such a little thing could have me high as a kite. Jared snorted next to me as he devoured what was once a plate of muffins.

"On Jake's sister?" Sam asked in clarification and I nodded.

"Dude, he's going to kill you," Jared said through a mouthful of muffin. I glared at him but didn't reply to him.

"Does he need to know?" I asked and got raised eyebrows from both Sam and Jared.

"If you don't tell him out loud, he'll hear it in our thoughts," Jared pointed out, brandishing a muffin near me. I scowled and snatched the dessert, taking my anger out on the innocent baked good.

"He can't exactly stop it. And it's not like he'll mind the extra excuse to let her know about us. He's killing himself being mean to her and he's ignoring that Bella girl's excessive phone calls too," I pointed out and both of us looked at Sam. He sighed.

"I suppose she has the right to know," he conceded just as Emily entered wearing a bright smile on half of her face. The scars, although ugly, would have been a lot harder to look at if she wasn't such a beautiful person on the inside and it shone through.

"What's going on?" she asked after pecking Sam's cheek and beginning work on what was most likely a feast-like dinner.

"Embry imprinted on Jake's younger sister," Jared told her gleefully. Emily turned to look at me with a gentle, encouraging smile.

"I'm happy for you Embry. Congratulations," she said before returning to chopping vegetables. Just like that, she'd calmed my nerves. Amazing woman, Emily Young.

"I guess I better patrol. And tell Jake," I grumbled and left without saying anything else or waiting for a reply. Outside and under full coverage of the trees, I stripped out of my shorts and shoes, leaving the shoes by the house and tying the shorts to my ankle. Phasing quickly and easily, I began running, letting the voices of Paul and Jacob move into my head.

_That stupid red headed vampire is hanging around again,_ Paul snarled and I huffed. We didn't know what or who she was after but she was becoming a nuisance. What if she got to Hetani?

_Why do you care so much about Hetani?_ Jake asked and I swallowed nervously. That was the awkward question. Paul snorted loudly internally and I felt Jake's confusion.

_Your best mate imprinted on your baby sister,_ Paul told Jake and I felt myself freeze in my run. That was NOT how I had wanted Jake to find out.

_You're joking._

_Nope._ Paul was enjoying himself far too much.

_I didn't intend it to happen!_

_Are you KIDDING me!? You imprinted on my little sister! WHY!?_

_Obviously, Jacob, Fate thought she was perfect for Embry over there._

_No, I don't like it._

_Chill, Jake, it means that Hetani can finally be let in on the wolf secret. _That shut him up. I waited tensely for Jake to say something, _anything_ to let me know what his judgement was. He had the power to keep Hetani away from me indefinitely and I felt my heart tug painfully as that thought occurred to me.

_You're not allowed to touch her until she's thirty five,_ he finally told me and I laughed at the weak joke. That obviously wasn't a problem, she was only fourteen. I was not going to risk hurting her in any way. A romantic relationship was not in the cards at that moment but as long as I got to see her, protect her and be there for her, I would be content. If she was happy, so was I.

_Great job, Jacob. Now he's going to be all happy and annoying like Jared was around Kim,_ Paul complained and I smirked as much as my wolf self would let me.

_As long as he doesn't act exactly like Jared around Kim. If I see anything that goes beyond simple friendship, I will kill you, Embry Call._ I wasn't about to joke about that statement – both Paul and I knew it was serious. Now I just had to really become friends with her. How did I get her to stop seeing me as Embry Call: her big brother's best mate?

**Now it's building up. In the next chapter, Hetani discovers the wolfie secret! I'll see you in three days – New Year's Day! Love Bianca :) x**


	4. Shy Girl

**Chapter Four**

**Glad you're liking the story so far!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani.**

Hetani POV

Two days after Embry had walked into me, he had started talking to me a lot more. He always seemed to be there to make me smile or help me carry my excessively heavy textbooks or just exchange some words with me that brightened my day. It had been two days of the weird yet not unwanted attention and I found myself missing him when he wasn't walking me to class or helping me with homework. I got home from school (alone because Jake was AWOL once more but he'd started talking to me again which I appreciated) and the phone was ringing loudly. Sighing, I picked up the receiver and plonked myself on the couch.

"Hello?" I said into the plastic device.

"Hetani? It's Bella," said the Swan on the other end of the phone. I rolled my eyes. I knew she missed Jake and everything but her desperate need to be around him was driving me up the wall. She was using him to get over her own freaking heartbreak! Hello rebound. Even I, at fourteen, knew what these things were. Speaking of the devil, Jake walked in accompanied by Embry. I blushed furiously before glancing back at the wall I had been staring at before they entered.

"Hello Bella," I replied eventually, trying not to let my irritation show in my voice.

"Is Jake there?" she asked and I mouthed swear words to prevent her hearing me.

"Sorry Bella, Jake's still really sick and can't come talk now. I'll tell him you called though. Bye," I told her and slammed the phone down, glaring at Jake as I stood up. "Right, I don't know what your problem is or why you can't tell me what it is or why you're even talking to me after ignoring me like the floor you walk on but you better sort it out before Bella drives me insane!" I cried, all in one breath. Embry looked uncomfortable as his eyes flickered between me and my big brother. His pained expression made me calm down.

"Do you really want to know?" Jake asked and I felt my jaw drop open. I was still kind of overwhelmed from speaking so much in the space of two minutes but Jake's offer caught me off guard.

"Yes," I mumbled, my quiet demeanour returning. Jake sighed and reached out for me, leading me back to the couch. He crouched in front of me and Embry sat on my right. My big brother's hands rested on my knees, practically swallowing them whole with their vastness. I was a naturally small person but the fact that Jake and Embry had increased vastly in size made me feel like a pin.

"Do you remember when mom and dad told us the Quileute legends?" Jake asked softly and I nodded. My mom used to cuddle up to me and tell me the various legends as bedtime stories. I had never picked a favourite though, feeling that each one was special and magical in its own right. Jake looked at Embry with a pleading glance.

"Well, they're true," he told me and I gaped, laughing in a slightly hysterical way. Both boys looked at me calmly and I couldn't detect a hint of deception in their eyes.

"What?" I asked shakily and Embry reached out to reassure me. At the last second, he retracted his hand and I found myself craving the contact. "You're serious?" Both of them nodded and I noticed that Embry looked intensely worried.

"It's all true, Hetani. But we wouldn't ever hurt you, I promise!" Jake hurried to insist but I wasn't concerned about that.

"So, Sam, Paul and Jared . . ." I trailed off, knowing one of them would understand my meaning. Embry nodded before Jake did.

"They're all wolves too," he told me and I nodded slowly, letting the information register in my head.

"This is a big secret." Both boys raised their eyebrows at me, silently urging me to continue. "Why tell me?" Jake looked at Embry in a way I could only describe as expectant and Embry cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Sam thought it best that you know considering you're around Jake so much whereas your sisters are far away," he answered. I put my head to the side in mild confusion. I didn't think that was what Jake had wanted him to say but I didn't push it. Embry would tell me when he was ready, something that I could easily relate to. I simply smiled at the pair and went to stand up, looking pointedly at Jake's hand. He hastily took them away from my knees and I went to leave the room.

"I have homework," I told them before leaving the room completely. I travelled into my room and perched on the bed, staring at my maths homework with annoyance. One day, some very far away day, I would understand mathematics. Maybe.

XXX

The next day, I glared at the phone. Bella had called yet again and my normally serene, quiet self had almost greeted Bella with plenty of swearwords that I'd heard from Jake. I felt someone sit next to me and glanced up to see Embry looking at me with curious eyes. I smiled in welcome.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I raised a single eyebrow. He was very intuitive.

"Bella," I almost growled.

"Careful Hetani or people will think that you're turning into a werewolf," he joked and I rolled my eyes before looking at him questioningly. "Jake asked me to bring you to Emily's."

"Who is Emily?" I asked, chewing my lip nervously. I didn't know her name, therefore I didn't know her and I didn't do well with new people. Embry rubbed my arms soothingly.

"Emily is Sam's imprint," he replied and I tried to calm down. I remembered the stories of imprinting – having the perfect soulmate that was there for you through thick and thin. It was a beautiful concept. "The rest of the pack will be there too and-." He stopped at my wide eyed, panicked look. I hadn't officially met the rest of the pack, just seen them around and Embry and Jake expected me to meet the other three AND Emily?

"You're nuts," I assured him and he grinned cheekily, nudging me playfully.

"It won't be that bad." I gave him a look that indicated he had officially lost his mind. "Jake will be there . . . I'll be there." He looked so hopeful that I felt my heart melt. Sighing, I stood up and Embry bounced to his feet cheerfully. I grabbed a small bag with necessities before following the still bouncing Embry out of the front door into a beaten up old truck that I liked – it was worn and showed personality. We set off with me hyper aware of Embry being very close to me. My little crush had escalated into attraction and fancying him which made me both uncomfortable and slightly thrilled every time I was in his presence. We pulled up at an adorable little house that looked so quaint with flowers in boxes on the windowsills and a sense of homey welcome.

"I don't know . . ." I said as I chewed on my lip again. I heard Embry sigh and I jumped out of my skin when his burning hand linked with mine.

"You don't have to say anything. It's just so you know who is out there looking after you," he told me soothingly and I swallowed loudly.

"Ok," I whispered and Embry's hand left mine so he could get out of the truck. He was at my door quickly and he helped me out. I could feel my hands were shaking with pure nerves as Embry just walked into the house ahead of me. I contemplated my chances of getting away but Jake appeared in the doorway with a knowing look and I huffed, following him into the house. This was not my idea of fun.

Embry POV

It was unbelievable how much I felt the need to comfort Hetani when she was scared but it was there. She had entered the house nervously, as though it had been filled with predators ready to eat her and sat on the very edge of the armchair closest to the door. Once the introductions were over with, Emily seemed to take initiative and led my still terrified imprint out of the room and into the kitchen. I suspected that Emily was going to make Hetani comfortable with at least her and then move on to the others. Hetani was a naturally quiet and reserved person and perhaps introducing her to that many people hadn't been a good idea but I took pride in the fact that it wasn't my own idea, but Jake's.

"You better not be thinking about my sister," Jake warned me as he walked past. I stood up and began following him toward the kitchen.

"I'm not thinking about her like you think I'm thinking about her," I told him assuredly. He gave me an annoyed look over his shoulder before walking into the kitchen. I shrugged and continued in too, grinning at the sight that met my eyes. Jake was lounging in a chair with one leg on another chair and proud smile on his face as Hetani and Emily cooked together. Emily was teaching Hetani simple cooking skills and it became clear that my imprint had no concept of culinary arts. I kicked Jake's leg off its chair and sat down too, smiling secretly as I watched the pair bond. Hetani didn't seem particularly phased by Emily's scars but she did seem bothered by the fact her wrists couldn't get the momentum to stir the cookie dough that Emily had handed to her. I felt the urge to help but fought it off at Jake's raised eyebrow warning. I just felt so damn protective over her that it was unreal. Jake thought that there was romance in my feelings but there wasn't, not yet anyway. Hetani glanced up at that moment and I smiled encouragingly at her, attempting to make her more comfortable. She smiled back at me before returning to the batter with renewed vigour. Jake and I simply watched as Hetani slowly became friendlier with Emily, glad that she was able to and maybe one day she'd trust her.

**I admit, not much happened in this chapter but still. Happy New Year and I'll see you in three days! Love Bianca :) x**


	5. Imprinting out of the bag

**Chapter Five**

**I'm sorry this is so short. I don't really have anything else to say.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani.**

Hetani POV

A week later, I was in Emily and Sam's living room with Embry watching some random TV show. He had been telling me about the red headed vampire that had been hanging around La Push and how she refused to give up. The pack thought that there was an accomplice with her but they couldn't be sure. Jake was on patrol at that very moment with Sam which meant Paul and Jared were around Emily's too. I wasn't quite comfortable and couldn't maintain eye contact if I managed to speak to them but at least I could be in the same room with them without worrying that my hands would fall off from shaking so badly. Emily was slightly different. I helped her cook or bake and she helped make sure that I didn't burn the house down. I liked her, she was easy to get along with and I could say at least one sentence to her when we were together which was an improvement. I watched as Embry talked animatedly, his gorgeous brown eyes glowing. When he got to a stressful point of the story, he would sweep his hand through his short, black hair and chew his slightly pouty lips. It was awfully distracting. A humungous howl wrenched through the air and I jumped so violently that I toppled off of the couch. Embry worriedly helped me up as Paul (who was massive) and Jared (who was stealthier) leapt out of their seats and bolted for the door. I glanced at Embry with wide eyes and he shushed me gently, rubbing my arms.

"I have to go," he said quietly then followed his pack mates out of the front door. I watched with pure terror from the window as the three ran for the forest, kicking off their shoes as they went.

"They'll be ok. This is what they do," Emily assured me softly and I sniffed back the tears threatening to burst forth. I didn't want Embry to have to put himself in danger but Emily was right. It was what he did. I turned away from the window and looked at Emily pleadingly, begging for something to do with my time to prevent frightened thoughts. She calmly showed me to the kitchen where some fresh dough was waiting to be rolled out. I willingly helped, focusing all my energy on the rolling pin and dough to keep my thoughts from drifting. My brother was out there, probably putting himself in huge amounts of danger, along with Embry and the rest of the pack. Yes, I was worried about Embry but I had known Jake as long as I chose to remember and it was with pain that I waited for him to return home. I didn't want to think about what would happen if he ended up . . . gone. I shook my head violently and paid more attention to my job to shove away those treacherous thoughts. It wasn't easy but I somehow managed it, only occasionally thinking of them returning home faster.

XXX

"We're going to be great friends, one day. I know it," Jared commented cheerfully then he returned to the scrambled eggs Emily had provided him with. The pack had returned from whatever they were doing with the news that Bella had been attacked by 'a leech with dreads' (Jake's words) and had been saved yet slightly freaked out by the wolves. I scoffed at the nature of the girl and the fact that Jake had to leave the house to stop from phasing. Embry had not been happy.

_*Flashback*_

_Jake was violently trembling as I gazed at him through slightly scared eyes. He had returned, fuming, from saving Bella's life about various things. He wanted to tell her what he was and used me as an argument but Sam said my circumstances were different and the family had the right to know, especially considering I was around him so often. It was mildly amusing that he had once been loath to the idea of letting me know their furry secret. Paul was collapsed on the nearest couch with his eyes closed and his breathing even. He'd been in that position since he'd arrived back at the house. Sam, Emily and Jared had relocated to the kitchen where I was certain Jared was stuffing his face. Embry, on the other hand, was next to me and eyeing Jake warily. I couldn't really blame him._

"_Jake, man, calm down. You don't want to hurt Hetani," he warned softly and Jake's eyes swivelled to me in alarm. He instantly whirled around and bolted out of the door. I glanced at Embry and he sighed, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder before leading me into the kitchen. I got the impression that Jake wasn't the only one who didn't want me hurt._

_*End Flashback*_

I nibbled my way around the crust of the sandwich Emily had made me, feeling Embry's wonderful chocolate eyes on me the entire time. Then another set of orbs joined his and I let my eyes rise up to see Sam looking at me, an expression of contemplation on his face. I didn't want to ask so I hastily moved my eyes from his and ate my sandwich. He didn't speak until I had finished but he shocked me enough to choke silently.

"Hetani, can I speak to you privately?" he asked in his low, even voice. I gaped at him unattractively. What could he possibly have to say to me? I wasn't the most talkative of people and I knew not to tell their secret. What more was there? His eyes travelled to Embry who, up to that point, had been gazing at the ceiling as though unaware of the conversation. Said wolf suddenly looked away from the wooden panels above our heads to stare at Sam with pure disbelief. Jared was silently laughing beside me and my head swivelled between Sam and Embry in the search for answers. Sam didn't say anything, merely looking at me questioningly before I got the drift. He was very like me – able to portray his meaning through simple actions even though I knew the reason he didn't speak much was not because he was shy. It was more like he didn't need to. I sighed, nodded then followed the alpha out of the kitchen with one last confused look towards Embry. He was once again looking at the ceiling but looked terrified instead of falsely ignorant. When Sam and I had reached outside, I looked around idly in search of a sign of Jacob. Finding none, I turned back to the instigator of the trip outdoors expectantly.

Embry POV

I drew my attention away from the ceiling as soon as Sam led Hetani out of the back door. He was going to tell her about imprinting because I downright refused to. She wasn't ready to know – why didn't he see that!?

"Are you sure that you're not just worried about her completely rejecting you?" Jared asked and I growled at him before looking out of the window at my imprint and Sam. They weren't talking or I would have been able to hear them.

"It's not about a romantic interest – why does no one get that? She's too young!" I cried defiantly, staring intently at Hetani and Sam. I waved my hand to shush Jared before he said anything because they had started talking outside.

"_Do you know what imprinting is?" _He didn't even build up to it! Hetani shrugged.

"_I'm not sure I want to."_

"_It's a rare occurrence amongst our kind where we find our soulmate. We are anything they need to be: brother, friend or lover. They will always be a protector, whether the imprint knows it or not." _I watched Hetani anxiously as her body language was always the key to figuring out what she was thinking or feeling. She had stiffened and I instinctively knew that she had just thought of something. Her hand twitched involuntary in an action I knew meant she was nervous.

"_So . . . romance doesn't always . . ." _She trailed off with a hand gesture, inviting him to answer her unasked question. Despite being intelligent and sharing a mind with four other people which would give anyone a great perspective, Sam didn't seem to know that she was looking for reassurance. I almost banged my head against the nearest cabinet but Emily stopped me, watching out the window too. After several long, agonising seconds of silence, Sam finally seemed to get the message.

"Calm down Embry. The only reason you know something is wrong is because you imprinted on her," Jared stated casually as he came up on my left side. I rolled my eyes but didn't comment, knowing that Jared was just being insightful.

"_No, it doesn't necessarily involve romance. The wolf is there to be whatever their imprint needs."_ Hetani nodded.

"_Was that all?" _Sam nodded and she turned around, leaving him standing there. I immediately leapt away from the window with Jared and Emily returned to bustling around the kitchen. Hetani entered about a minute later and her gorgeous eyes instantly locked with mine and she moved her head. I rose from the table, smiling thankfully at Jared's supportive expression and left the kitchen for the living room where Hetani was already seated in an armchair. I breathed deeply, accidentally inhaling her scent of raspberries and fresh air. I nervously shuffled over to the couch and sat on the end of it, avoiding Paul's feet, watching Hetani closely.

"Are you ok?" I asked, trying not to act like I had heard every word of her conversation with my alpha.

"You imprinted on me," she stated although there was the hint of a question in her voice. I nodded reassuringly, trying not to terrify her with the fact that I had a rather large 'claim' on her.

"Yeah, I did."

"I'm your soulmate."

"Yeah, you are."

"Does Jake know?" That caught me off guard. I had thought she would have run away screaming (quietly) but instead she asked me whether her big brother knew. It was a valid question, though.

"Yeah, he does." She nodded, smiled and left the room. I took that as a good sign and went to look for Jake.


	6. There's a temper in there somewhere

**Chapter Six**

**I'm sorry it's late! I started school again this week and I'm totally thrown out of whack. The date is just an outline of where we are (according to the Twilight timeline I'm using).**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani.**

**10****th**** March **

Embry imprinted on me. It was a surprise but it didn't particularly bother me although there was a certain part of me that was annoyed. It didn't necessarily have to be a romantic relationship and I took comfort from the fact that he would always be there whenever I needed him. But he was kind of stuck with me. He had no choice in the matter and so he would have to be there whenever I was hurting or upset and that was what annoyed me. That was why he arrived as Bella and Jake talked outside in the pouring rain and cuddled me as I tried not to watch out of the window.

"Embry, maybe you should go be with Jake. He needs you more than I do," I told him as I pulled away. I was surprised to see that he actually looked hurt as his arms slipped away from my shoulders.

"But you need me," he said as though it were obvious and I felt anger I didn't know I had spark.

"Imprinting shouldn't mean disregarding others!" I cried loudly and he looked shocked that I could make a louder noise than a regular speaking tone.

"I thought you were ok with the imprinting," he stated sadly and I sighed.

"I am. But not with it ruling everything." I was back to simple statements and Embry seemed to know that it meant I had calmed down as he smiled gently at me.

"I don't mind that it rules everything." I gave him a look that he instantly understood. "I know that you don't like it and that you think I'm 'forced' to care about you and look out for you but I'm not. I cared about your wellbeing before and the imprinting just gives me an extra excuse to be around you. But, if you don't want me here . . ." he trailed off uncertainly, looking down at his hands with a slight blush in his cheeks and I instantly felt guilty.

"I like you being around. But you should go see Jake," I insisted and he looked up, smiling brightly and I knew I had reassured him that I didn't mind him being there for me. He nodded understandingly and stood up, heading for the door. Before he left, he gave me another small smile and departed. I tried not to blush and to ignore the skittering of my heart but I couldn't. Damn my crush on him.

Embry POV

_Why can't I just tell her?_ Jake complained and I sighed internally, feeling Sam's irritation too. After I had left Hetani (grudgingly but on her insistence), I had transformed to hear Jake's incessant prattling about not being able to tell Bella his secret. I didn't see how he needed to tell her so badly – she wasn't important enough to know the secret.

_Embry . . ._ Sam said in warning but it was too late. Jacob pounced at me, snarling viciously.

_Don't talk about Bella like that! _

_It's true, she doesn't need to know._

_I want her to know!_

_It doesn't work like that. She's not Hetani!_

_Oh, naturally you think of my little sister!_

_ENOUGH! _ Sam finally hollered and Jake backed off with the force of the Alpha's demand. _Embry is right. You will not tell Bella a thing Jacob, as you very well know. You are on patrol with Jared. Embry and Paul – get out of here. _And Sam phased away. I spared one more glance at Jake's furious thoughts before phasing back into my human form. I yanked on my shorts and instinctively headed for Hetani's house. But, knowing that she wouldn't be all too thrilled about my fight with Jake, decided to just go for a walk and clear my head. I ended up on First Beach, simply watching the waves as they lapped at the dull sand. Once again, the day lacked sun as most of the days did in La Push but I didn't mind as I didn't feel the cold. And La Push had a naturally beautiful atmosphere that didn't need superficial elements, just peace. It was very simple yet stunning if you knew where to look – just like Hetani. But I wasn't allowed to have those thoughts. I wasn't allowed to acknowledge that I found her sleek, wavy hair attractive even though it annoyed her. I wasn't allowed to acknowledge how adorable she was when she pouted and when she stood next to one of us because she was so tiny. I wasn't allowed to admit that I found her habit of not speaking much endearing because it meant that I learned so much more about her behaviour. Jake didn't like it and she was far too young in both our opinions. Yes, there were only two years between us but those two years meant a lot to some people. I would just have to wait. She was fifteen in a couple of weeks and the gap wouldn't seem so large. Seeing as I wouldn't age until I wanted, I would technically be sixteen for as long as I wanted. Despite this, I did have the physical appearance of a man in his twenties which didn't help me. It would not look good to an outsider if a man supposedly over twenty was dating a girl of fifteen. And Jake wouldn't let it happen anyway. I sighed deeply as I realised that the romantic feelings I had tried hard to keep away had sprung forth and I was slowly growing attracted (understatement) to my best friend's little sister. Fate truly hated me.

XXX

I knew the second that Jared and I walked through the front door of Emily and Sam's house accompanied by Bella that Hetani was fuming. Her expression morphed from a relieved smile to a furious glare directed at the pale girl next to Jared, who seemed to be deeply amused by my imprints reaction. I slowly walked forward and placed my hands comfortingly onto her shoulders, looking into her eyes calmly.

"Jake told her," she accused angrily and I sighed, nodding in answer. She gave the human approximation of a snarl.

"He found a way to trigger a memory that led her to the answer. It'll be ok, though. You don't have to talk to her," I promised sincerely and quietly and Hetani nodded. Smiling at me to let me know she had calmed down a bit, she returned to the kitchen where she had stormed out from and I glanced at Jared (suppressing laughter judging by the red colour of his face) before following her. She was standing with Emily whisking eggs and talking quietly. Emily looked understanding and I listened carefully.

"She shouldn't be here," Hetani hissed and I smiled affectionately. She was a very quiet girl but there was a temper buried underneath her shy exterior and I loved it. I didn't like Bella being there any more than Hetani did and I knew no one else was too chuffed about it either. Bella wasn't welcome.

"Who's this?" Emily asked for the sake of appearances as Bella walked in behind Jared. My pack brother threw himself in the chair nearest me, smirking knowingly at Hetani before delving into the muffins from the large ceramic bowl in the centre of the table.

"I'm Bella Swan," Bella answered shyly. She wasn't nearly as adorable as Hetani when she was quiet. Emily smiled and I noticed that Bella looked uncomfortable as she eyed the scars. I heard a mild scoff from Hetani's direction that only Jared and I could hear, judging from Jared's choking fit on the muffin and Emily's bemused expression.

"So, you're the vampire girl?" Emily asked in a slightly joking voice. I scoffed before Hetani that time.

"Yes. Are you the wolf girl?" Bella replied and this time a fresh egg was crushed in Hetani's hand. Deciding to intervene before her delicate hands smashed Bella's face in, I slid out of my chair and stood next to her, ignoring the rest of the room.

"Calm down, Hetani. Jake wouldn't like it very much if you hurt Bella," I whispered in her ear and she stiffened. I noticed that she didn't particularly care if Jacob was mad at her so I guided her hands in their work in an effort to distract her. It worked until Paul and Jacob returned, Jake instantly noticing Hetani's still irritated glare in Bella's direction. After a few seconds, Paul laughed loudly as he too noticed then dug into his muffin. I shook my head in amusement before returning my attention to Hetani who was adorably caught between scowling and smiling.

"What happened?" she asked quietly and I grinned in Paul's direction before looking down at the girl next to me.

"Paul got a little . . . angry when he found out that Jacob had let our secret spill," I answered and a mischievous smirk lit up her small face. She gave Paul an appreciative glance which he returned with a thankful look before they returned to their respective tasks. It amused me that she didn't care that Paul had almost killed Bella. "Thinking murderous thoughts are bad for your health," I breathed in her ear and she shivered as my breath spread across her neck. I focused on my breathing to control myself.

"They weren't murderous – just venomous," she answered simply then moved to put the eggs in the frying pan. I noticed Emily watching cautiously and I signalled to her, letting her know that Hetani (and Emily's kitchen) were in safe hands. Sam's imprint shook her head with a smile then turned around, leaving me to make sure the house stayed standing which I was fine with if I got to watch Hetani. I was so far gone.

**Bit of romance building. Don't worry, there will be a big step in progress in the next few chapters. See you in three days for sure this time. Love Bianca :) x**


	7. Friends Reunited

**Chapter Seven**

**I'm sorry! It's a day late because I've just lost all track of time and dates. Completely.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani and Elisha.**

Hetani POV

"I thought you'd vanished off the face of the Earth!" Elisha cried dramatically as I walked up to join her. Due to the semi-hot weather, I had dressed in cropped white trousers with pink flip flops and a pink off the shoulder sweater and put my hair in pigtails over both my shoulders. I smiled at my best friend, feeling guilty that I had abandoned her for a few days.

"Family drama." She nodded instantly and didn't ask questions, as I knew she wouldn't. And I couldn't exactly tell her the truth anyway.

"So, how have you been?" she asked as she led the way to English. I shrugged, adjusting my black shoulder bag as we reached our classroom.

"Stressed," I replied, taking her bag as she shrugged out of her hoodie. Elisha was taking a lazy day, I noticed, as she was wearing her favourite blue sweatpants and a black tank top. Her hair was thrown up in a wayward ponytail. "Bella's been around a lot. I don't like her." The simple statement not only showed my dislike for the girl but caused my best friend's face to fall. I sighed unhappily.

"Is Jake fawning over her then?" she asked miserably and I nodded in answer. "I hate her."

"So do I." We both proceeded to sit next to each other towards the back of the room.

"I noticed Embry dropping you off this morning," Elisha whispered in a conspiring voice which caused me to grin.

"He goes here too – it's not dropping me off if he stays, really," I pointed out and she rolled her bright blue eyes exaggeratedly.

"Fine, I noticed that he gave you a lift. I also saw you blushing and him looking at you like you are the best thing to ever happen to him. Are you sure family drama is ALL that happened?" she inquired cheekily and I blushed, knowing I had been caught. But it wasn't what she thought, as much as it chagrined me to admit that.

"Unfortunately." Her excited smile fell once more as she realised she couldn't live vicariously through my escapades.

"But you want it to happen," she teased in a quiet voice. I simply gave her a look that said 'obviously' and looked up as our sadly still alive English teacher walked in. He looked us all over before grunting and placing his ancient butt on the spindly, squeaky chair behind his creaky desk. It was going to be a long hour.

XXX

"Please tell me that you took notes," Elisha begged despite the fact that she'd seen me sitting still during the entirety of the lesson. I loved English but I hated the teacher so I studied harder at home because of it.

"No." She huffed.

"Alright, can I come over to yours after school where I know you will be studying?" she asked hopefully. I couldn't tell whether it was hope to understand the English language or hope to see me older brother that motivated her.

"Ok. Jake won't be there." She shrugged, obviously not caring much. Or, she was pretending not to care.

"Thank you!" she called before skipping off to algebra. I smirked and went towards Spanish. Feeling eyes on me, I glanced up and beamed widely at Embry who was across the corridor. Sadly, school regulations insisted that he needed to wear a t-shirt but he pushed the rule, meaning me (and the rest of the school) didn't need much imagination to know what was beneath the white fabric. I really wasn't complaining but all the ogling he was getting was kind of annoying. But we weren't together, so I wasn't allowed to care. I gave him another smile before heading for Spanish. Embry was perfect – perfectly untouchable. Besides, romance wasn't in the cards as I had wanted! But I did want it. The talk with Elisha had thrown it right out there in the open. I wanted to be able to hug Embry Call, hold hands with him and kiss him. I wanted a caring relationship with someone I knew I could count on and Embry could give that to me. However, I was so shy that the thought of asking him out caused me to blush and imagine my horrendous stuttering. I decided that it would be best to leave it alone and never mention it to anyone ever again.

XXX

Embry POV

It was the first day of Spring Break but it sure didn't feel like it. Sam had everyone running double patrols because we knew that the red head (Victoria) was after Bella. Jake was far from happy about that fact and Hetani was furious that Bella really was the reason for us wearing ourselves thin. It was very easy to take my imprint seriously when she was angry because she was rarely loud but she was so cute when she was riled up that I had just sat there and watched with a goofy smile. I had had to leave her (AGAIN) to patrol and she had looked disappointed. I didn't want her to be disappointed but my ego was pleased that she had wanted me to stay and had won over the side that didn't want to leave.

_Oh shut up,_ Paul pleaded and I rolled my eyes. Sam had lost his mind, obviously, as he had put Paul and I together on patrols. The non-imprinted people should have been together as they just complained when they were with the imprinted wolves.

_I can't wait until you imprint, it'll be funny,_ I joked back, sniffing the ground and finding an ancient trail left by the leech we were after. I focused on the run to spare Paul my thoughts on Hetani, despite how well the hot headed wolf got on with her.

_I get on with her – I'm not in love with her like you,_ Paul bit out and I shrugged, causing me to stumble as my front paws left the ground. I didn't reply because I couldn't think of anything and continued running, loving the feeling of the wind in my fur. Hetani hadn't seen me in wolf form and I was mildly happy with it but I felt like I hadn't had her acceptance until she'd seen it for herself. She hadn't seen any of us as wolves but Jake was all too thrilled to keep it that way and Sam's perspective was obvious on that front. I could feel Paul's irritation as our patrol and I realised I had spent the previous two hours breaking my resolve on not thinking about Hetani.

_Sorry, _I apologised before phasing back to avoid Paul's angered grumbling. I pulled on my shorts and padded barefoot through the remnants of the forest towards Hetani's house. It was her birthday the next day and I was putting my pride aside in order to ask Jake what to get her. As it turned out, imprinting did not provide us with a probable gift list when required.

"Hey Jake," I greeted, walking through the door without knocking as usual. Instinct kicked in and my head slowly rotated as I glanced about for Hetani. The only scent of her in the house was old.

"She's out but I guess you knew that. What do you want?" Jake asked as he came through from the kitchen with an armful of food. He looked worn out and his hair was up at odd angles. I realised that he'd just gotten up and the vast amount of food was his breakfast.

"It's Hetani's birthday tomorrow," I pointed out as casually as possible, sitting myself on the other end of the couch from Jake. He momentarily stopped chewing on a jumbo bag of crisps to raise an eyebrow at me. After swallowing, he spoke.

"You're not allowed to ask her out," he warned before shoving more crisps into his mouth. I glared and grabbed my own bag, munching on them thoughtfully.

"I wasn't going to. But, for curiosity's sake, why am I not allowed to?" I asked cautiously and Jake glared.

"You keep telling us all that she's too young for romantic interest. You don't really think that, do you?" Jake asked slowly and I sighed, knowing he would hear the truth in my head eventually.

"My feelings for Hetani have changed. She's my whole world, Jake. At some point along this complicated line, my feelings grew and I can't imagine not knowing her. I guess the imprint really is romantic," I admitted, blushing as I stared avidly at my knees.

"She's my little sister, Embry." I knew what was coming. "But she's a good judge and I know you which means I know you would never hurt her – even before the imprint. If that's what Hetani wants, then she can be with you. But do not force-." I cut him off.

"I would never do anything that she doesn't want," I promised, grinning like a goon. Jake shook his head in amusement.

"What did you really come here for, anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know what to get Hetani for her birthday," I told him and he shrugged.

"If you ask her out, she'll be the happiest person on Earth." He gave me a look when I opened my mouth to ask so I closed it. "But just think like you and it'll come to you." With that strange advice, Jake left to take a shower and I sat on the couch in contemplation. The idea came to me in seconds and I sprung off the couch earnestly, knowing just what to get for her.

XXX

Hetani POV

I woke up on my birthday with a huge smile on my face. I was fifteen – FINALLY! Before I could get out of bed, Jake came in carrying a box wrapped in sparkly gold paper. I had long ago accepted his quirky habits and let it go as he rested the heavy looking box on my bed. Then he gave me a massive hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Happy birthday, baby sister," he whispered, sitting on the edge of my cream and pink duvet cover. I eagerly grabbed the box and lifted the lid. I squealed excitedly, lifting the book out of the box. Fairytales had always been my favourite kinds of stories when I was younger (besides the legends) and the book Jake and dad had given me was modern Fairytales – no damsels in distress in those stories.

"Thank you so much!" I gasped, pulling him in for a tight hug. He grinned wolfishly at me before departing from the room. It was going to be an excellent day.

**Next chapter is the bonfire and just wait to see what happens! Love Bianca (with sincere apologies) :) x**


	8. Kiss me under the stars

**Chapter Eight**

**Here you go: Hetani's birthday bonfire!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, all rights to Stephanie Meyer. I do own Hetani though.**

Embry POV

In true Quileute fashion, we had all decided to have a bonfire to honour Hetani's birthday. It had taken over an hour for us to convince Jake that inviting Bella was not the best idea in the world and then a further half an hour to get him to call Bella and tell her that she couldn't visit. The beach was darkening as the sun set and cast an orangey glow over the dark sand and I waited in anticipation for Jake to bring Hetani over. Everyone was there (something Hetani had panicked about slightly when I told her) and Emily had cooked up a storm. My hair was a mess from where I had nervously ran my fingers through it so often and Jared kept giving me amused looks over Kim's head. Kim wasn't what any of us expected, given Jared's taste in females, but she was well integrated into our lives. He had been sitting next to her for years and then returned after becoming a werewolf. As soon as he looked into her eyes, he was lost, just like I had been. She wasn't what many people would consider a beautiful girl but neither was Hetani. After five minutes of watching Jared around Kim, you could see everything good about her. According to Paul, it was the same when I looked at Hetani and that just increased my nerves tenfold. Jake had given me permission to ask her out but it was terrifying to think about. My thoughts were cut short by the arrival of Hetani and Jake and I felt my breath catch in my throat. She looked absolutely gorgeous in pale pink skinny jeans, black ankle boots and a white tank top. She had a bulky jumper clutched in her hands that I knew she would need later when the temperature truly decreased. Due to my staring, I hadn't realised that everyone had (slowly) converged on her and wished her a happy birthday. When they had finally dispersed, I took my chance and approached her. She gave me one of her heart-stopping smiles as I hesitantly pulled her into a hug.

"Happy birthday," I whispered directly into her ear and I had the pleasure of feeling her shiver. I remembered, all that time ago, when Jake told me that she had a crush on me. Maybe there was a chance.

"Thanks," she replied as she pulled away, blushing.

"Let's go and enjoy your party," I suggested, leading her over to the large fire.

XXX

Hetani POV

I sat talking with Paul – who was probably the wolf I was closest to besides Jake and Embry – and laughed lightly at the stories he was telling me. I suspected that he didn't even know how hilarious he was but I had already fallen off my log once from laughing so hard. The fire was blazing bright orange, a stark contrast to the dark night sky. I would have been freezing were it not for the flames and the heat practically pulsing off Paul in waves. I felt eyes on me and glanced up to see Embry giving me a small smile. Naturally, my heart briefly stopped beating and I'm sure Paul heard it because he started snickering beside me. I ignored him, smiling back at Embry and admiring the way his skin glowed in the firelight and his eyes reflected the flames. He was so damn attractive!

"If Embry is so much more interesting, maybe you should go talk to him." I rolled my eyes but returned my attention to a smirking Paul. He was the wolf with a temper but there was a softer under-layer that few people were privileged enough to see. I sure hoped Bella never saw it and suspected that she wouldn't – she wasn't special enough.

"Sorry Paul," I apologised sincerely and he just shook his head in amusement.

"Anyway . . ." And I was swept up in another story, one that almost made me pee my pants with laughter. When it was over, I slowly walked over to the drinks table that had been set up and where Embry was stood, pouring myself some water.

"Hey," I said simply and he instantly turned to me with a wider smile than the previous ones he had been sporting around me, instantly knocking me breathless.

"Hey, are you having fun?" he asked, throwing a glare in the direction Paul was sitting. Why had he done that?

"Yeah, it's great. Why are you glaring?" I asked, looking around to find Paul talking with Jared and seemingly ignoring Embry's looks. I was very confused and frowned to show it. Embry stopped glaring and looked at me with a softer expression.

"No reason," he answered airily but I sensed he was lying. It wasn't difficult, his eyes were shifting around and he was chewing his lip nervously. I reached out shakily and pressed my hand on his arm, causing his eyes to immediately swivel back to mine. I looked at him imploringly, begging him to tell me the truth. He didn't glare at just anyone – he was Embry Call after all, he was so carefree. Glaring meant that he must have been very angry and I didn't get it. What had Paul done to deserve it?

"Please?" I pleaded, knowing he would understand my query. He swallowed but shook his head, reaching for the pocket of his jean cut-offs instead. I cocked my head to the side contemplatively as Embry began to draw his hand out but then froze.

"Close your eyes," he requested and I did so with no hesitation, knowing he wouldn't hurt me. The sounds of the talking and laughter and the crackling of flames died out as I felt Embry's soft fingers brush my wrist. I frowned again when I felt something slightly rougher brush too and then felt Embry tie it. When he told me I could open my eyes, I did so and glanced down at my wrist. On it was a beautifully intricate bracelet in soft greens and a dash of purple ran through the centre of the twisting beads and threads. I felt happy tears well up at the thought of how much time must have gone into making the bracelet and looked back at Embry with a watery smile. He looked concerned as he saw the tears but I shook my head and threw my arms around him. His own arms wrapped around my waist and I let myself be encased in his warmth, feeling my feet leave the ground as he was too tall for me.

"I love it," I assured him softly, breathing right in his ear. His arms tightened but disappointment swelled in my chest as he put me down. I saw him glance towards Jake before looking at me once more.

"Do you want to come on a walk with me?" he asked quietly, as though afraid I would say no. As if I would do that. I nodded as calmly as possible and it took all of my self control not to gasp happily when his large, warm hand wrapped around my smaller one. He led me away from the party and soon the noises were just distant murmurings as we walked along the beach, water not quite reaching our feet. Embry stopped us before the light from the very large bonfire could be completely lost and I looked up at his face, highlighted by the faint glimmer of the distant flames and the pale light of the moon overhead. The entire scene was beautifully romantic. We stood in front of each other and, if I had stepped forward, our chests would have been pressed together. That thought caused an instant blush to flare in my cheeks.

"Embry?" I prompted, knowing he would understand. He always did – he was so good at knowing what I meant before I said it. He gave an adorable little half-smile that made my heartbeat quicken. My entire being hummed when his hand left mine to run along my cheekbone, sweeping a stray strand of hair from my eye. His expression was one that I had rarely seen – only on Sam's face when he was around Emily or Jared's face when he was around Kim. It was a look of pure adoration and love and it left me slightly breathless. Sam had told me that the imprint did not necessarily mean falling in love but what if this imprint did? What if Embry's imprinting on me caused him to fall in love with me?

"You're so beautiful, Hetani," he breathed so quietly that I barely caught the words. When I did register them, my breathing hitched and I searched his eyes, finding no sense of deception. He was telling the truth. "I know Sam said the imprint didn't mean love. But I think this one does. You're more than a friend to me, Hetani, and you're definitely not a sister. I will be your protector but I want to know if you want more, like I do." His voice was so soft and husky that I was just enveloped in the tones.

"The imprint . . ." I began hesitantly, chewing my lip. His finger pushed my innocent lip from my teeth and he shook his head.

"I liked you before the imprint, Hetani. My feelings for you have been building since the moment I saw you come out from behind that worn out armchair. Please tell me you feel the same," he begged and I considered how obvious my feelings were. I had thought I was being far too blatant but apparently it had gone right over Embry's head. Happy tears pooled in my eyes once more and I nodded, a wide smile breaking over my face.

"Of course I do, Embry. Of course I do," I whispered and I had never seen such elated happiness spread over his face than in that single moment. He wrapped me in his arms and swung my small form around, laughing loudly. When he put me down, I returned my eyes to his as his hands linked with mine. His face slowly lowered to mine and I waited in tense anticipation for what I had always hoped to come. When his plump lips pressed to mine, I knew that I would never change my mind about Embry. I would never want anyone else or to be anywhere else. He was my future. With that in mind, I flung my arms around his neck and pressed my lips harder against his. Yes, there was no one out there as perfect for me as Embry Call. And I sure as Hell didn't want anyone else anyway.

**Right, I'm off to take an exam and then I'll come home and weep about it. See you in three days! Love Bianca :) x**


	9. It's a date

**Chapter Nine**

**I honestly thought today was the day to update but, as it turns out, I'm completely loony. I am so sorry – my sense if time is completely out of whack.**

Jake POV

It was half annoying and half amusing to watch Hetani twitch and bounce with nervousness and excitement. It was the day after she had turned fifteen and, whilst I would be spending the day with Bella to make up for missing her the day before, Hetani would be going on a 'date' with Embry. I didn't consider it a date as they were just going for a walk in the woods and around La Push. That was why I protested about her clothes. My little sister was dressed in black skinny jeans with a creamy top that had one shoulder on and the other off the shoulder and her favourite tan leather jacket. She had told me that, despite Embry not taking her to lunch or dinner, she was going to dress up nicely. Besides, she'd argued, she was going to wear her wellies. I wasn't going to rain on her parade – she was so happy to finally be with Embry that I just couldn't do it. I admit, when I saw Embry kiss my baby sister, I was not impressed, but one shrug from Paul that said 'there's nothing we can do about it' and I let it go. I wanted her to be happy, after all. And Embry would never hurt her. Paul was another strange addition to Hetani's life. Although she didn't talk much in front of the others (something she had done since she had first come to live with us – she was very shy), she got along very well with Paul. It was funny to watch, actually and even funnier when Paul got angry at Hetani and she just walked away silently. I watched with unconcealed amusement as the door opened and Hetani almost leapt out of her chair before sitting back down in a huff when she realised it was only Paul.

"Are you trying to give her a heart attack?" I asked jokingly as he joined me in the kitchen doorway, where I was observing Hetani. He growled lowly at me.

"Why's she so tense anyway?" he asked instead of acknowledging my question.

"She has a 'date' with Embry." I put sarcastic finger quotes around the word 'date'. Paul snorted but I didn't know if it was at me, Hetani or Embry.

"Walk in the woods?" he guessed and I nodded as Hetani started tapping her fingers against the couch irritatingly. Embry wasn't even due for ten minutes!

"Hetani's idea, actually. She said that it would be better if they kept it simple, in case there was an emergency – in fewer words, though." Paul raised an eyebrow but I just shrugged. Hetani was very considerate when it came to the wolf thing, which was great . . . and really irritating because it meant that Embry just acted like more of a dope around her. I heard a truck approaching and both Paul and I watched Hetani, waiting for the sound to reach her weaker human ears. When it did, her head spun towards the door. I tensed protectively as footsteps sounded on the dirt outside then Embry walked through the front door a little shyly. Paul put a hand on my shoulder.

"He knows the rules," he reminded me and I sighed as Hetani slowly stood up and took the hand that Embry was offering. She looked at me with a small grin and waved goodbye.

"Take care of her! And get her to Emily's if there's an emergency!" I yelled as they left through the door, Hetani grabbing her zebra print wellies on the way. Something told me that Elisha, Hetani's best friend, had something to do with those. I just shrugged as they disappeared, knowing my sister was growing up. And that Embry was _Embry _– he would never harm her.

Hetani POV

I giggled as Embry spun me out from him slowly then pulled me back into his chest. We walked along a well worn, slightly soggy trail in the rich woods with Embry's arms around me from behind and my hands over them. He was wearing a shirt with the sleeves ripped off but I could still feel his impressive abdominal muscles through the thin material. He also had his regular jean cut-offs and slightly grubby trainers on.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" he asked in his husky voice and I giggled at the almost compliment.

"No," I answered, feeling him stop and I craned my neck to see his face.

"Well, you look gorgeous. And I'm sorry I didn't take you out to dinner or a movie or some-." I cut him off by brushing my lips against his gently. His face acquired a dazed look.

"Thank you. And I don't need dinner or a movie – this is perfect. Besides, I know how worried you are about that redhead, so I wouldn't want you away from La Push. I'm not high maintenance – a walk with you is all I need and want." I took a deep breath after my speech and took in Embry's goofy smile. He was so cute when he smiled like that and it made me feel all gooey inside. His face leant down and his lips pressed against mine in a sweet, simple kiss.

"I don't think I've heard you say so much before. You have a beautiful voice, just so you know," he complimented and I naturally blushed. I turned back around and we kept moving through the dense foliage. The sounds of little animals and birds in the trees were so soothing and I felt comfortable walking with Embry, not that that was unexpected. We continued on, trading stories and just learning random facts about each other. I found out that Embry sketched on the occasions that he had free time from homework, patrolling and chores, he sometimes transformed into a wolf just for the freedom of running and his favourite colour was brown. It was a warm colour, discreet but not forgotten and kind of shy – like Embry. Embry found out that I couldn't run to save my life (although I used different words than those to prevent him having a heart attack) because I wasn't made for running, I liked to walk in the rain because it was soothing and I liked the smell afterwards and my favourite colour was also brown.

When we made it to First Beach, Embry walked in front of me and I made a spectacle of myself as I jokingly tried to follow his large strides. Being unsuccessful but unwilling to let Embry match my pace again (he was practically walking with his legs together before), Embry bent down and I hopped on his back. I squealed with laughter as he bounced me playfully before walking along. I clung to his shoulders and rested my chin on my arms. It was so easy to be with Embry – so natural that I hadn't even worried about suddenly being boyfriend/girlfriend status. And then I started worrying. Was that what we were? We hadn't actually said the words to each other and I found myself beginning to almost panic. Embry, apparently feeling my tension, halted in his steps and gently pulled me around so that I was standing in front of him. He just raised an eyebrow at me and I instantly knew (not that it was rocket science) that he was asking what was wrong.

"What are we?" My simple question held a lot of weight and Embry's other eyebrow rose to join its partner. I knew that he knew that mentioning imprinting would not answer the question. Then he gave me a hesitant smile.

"I thought . . . that is, if you want, we were . . . you know, boyfriend and girlfriend." Once I got over how adorable he was when he hesitated and stuttered, I smiled widely when his words hit my brain.

"Good." That was fine for Embry who proceeded to lift me onto his back smoothly and we continued our journey down the beach.

Embry POV

I sat leaning against the rough edge of a rock (unbothered because it didn't affect me) with Hetani seated comfortably between my legs and my arms around her stomach. The date had not been what I had wanted to do for her but she was right – as long as Victoria was around, I wouldn't be able to concentrate properly if I was away from La Push and I needed to be close by in case there was an SOS. I had a calm feeling when I woke up though, like there would be no interruptions for Hetani and me as we progressed and got to know each other even more than before. I wanted to know absolutely everything about her and, after finding out that she wasn't the best runner in the world, knew someone that could run should always be watching out for her. Of course, we already were. With Jake – the protective older brother -, Paul – the worried new friend – and me – the terrified and protective imprinted wolf – in the pack, Sam really had no choice but to have someone near her. One of the two wolves on patrol would always be close enough to help her if needed, but not close enough that she would see us. I took a shaky breath as I finally came to the conclusion that it was time for her to see. I had put it off as long as possible but I couldn't let fear rule me anymore. Hetani needed to see my wolf form and judge for herself whether I was too scary.

"Hetani?" I breathed and she moved her gorgeous eyes to meet mine. Her head was rested on my shoulder lazily and I honestly didn't want her to stop leaning on me but she had to. "I want to show you something." She smiled at me encouragingly, moving her hand to hold mine in comfort. I grinned as I saw the bracelet I'd gotten her for her birthday and it didn't look like she'd removed it. I gently pushed her away and stood up, walking towards the woods. She may have accepted knowing that we were wolves and that I had imprinted on her but there was no way I was taking my clothes off in front of her. Jake would have eaten me alive if I'd done that. I saw the understanding light in her eyes but she didn't run away, instead just tensing as I disappeared into the tree line. I hurriedly moved out of her view and yanked off my shorts, shirt and trainers before letting the wolf take over my body. Grey fur with black spots immediately erupted from my dark skin and I fell on four paws loudly.

_Good luck,_ Jared said in my head and I whimpered quietly. I could see the Treaty line flashing in his eyes and knew he was patrolling for Victoria near there. My thoughts snapped back into focus. What would happen if Hetani ran away? Would she be too scared? Deciding not to bother whoever else was patrolling with my unsettling thoughts, I bucked up my courage and tentatively moved out from the trees. My enhanced eyes instantly focused on Hetani who was looking at me already. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was hanging open. I stopped shifting towards her, figuring that she was petrified. Then she took a step forward.

_Whoa,_ Jake said in shock. He hadn't expected shy little Hetani to approach me and neither had I. My muscles locked and I refused to move as Hetani slowly shuffled across the sand towards me. I was suddenly very conscious of the fact that I could hurt her in my wolf form and tried not to let my panic show on my face. She was so tiny, even smaller than when I was in my human form. She didn't even reach my shoulder. Hell, she barely reached my thigh.

_Relax, you'll be fine. You're not angry, so she's safe,_ Jared assured me and I let his words make sense. They did make sense. I was calm, I was fine and Hetani would not end up hurt because of me. I almost jumped but stopped at the last minute when Hetani's small fingers wound into the fur at the joint between my shoulder and neck. A sound akin to that of a cat purring came from my mouth as she stroked me softly. She giggled at the noise and stroked a little firmer as I lowered myself so I was nearly her height. I butted her with my nose and she squealed playfully, smacking me with the force of a feather.

"Stunning." Her simple compliment made happiness swell in me and I nuzzled her neck affectionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck, fingers not quite meeting and she played with my fur.

_Nice job, Embry._

_Yes, very nice. Does this mean we can show ourselves too? _Jared asked and I resisted tensing.

_No! _Both Jake and I protested.

_She'll be too overwhelmed. Just stay away for now,_ I told him and he huffed but accepted. I tuned them both out and focused on Hetani who had pulled away.

"Can you transform in front of me?"

_Don't you dare,_ Jake snarled threateningly, as though I had considered it. There was no way I was revealing my naked form to her. So I shook my head and she frowned. Knowing it would be best to explain to her instead of just nodding my head like a puppy on a dashboard, I ran back to the forest and transformed quickly. I pulled my clothes on, managing to get my shirt on inside out before righting it and bounded back to Hetani. She was waiting for me and hugged me when I was next to her. I lowered us both to the ground and perched her on my lap.

"Our clothes don't change with us when we transform," I stated and almost laughed at the furious blush that instantly lit up her cheeks.

"Oh," she whispered understandingly and I nuzzled her cheek gently, inhaling her scent of raspberries and fresh air. She was so innocent and cute and I couldn't resist her. I placed a soft kiss on her cheek before leading her mouth around to meet mine. Kissing her was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. She tasted exactly how I would want her to but I could never define it. Our lips were perfectly made for moulding together and my hands slipped over her waist in just the right way. Such was the power of the imprint that these things happened. And who was I to complain?

**Yes, again. I'm very sorry. Anyhow, I'll see you in three days FOR SURE next time. Love Bianca :) x**


	10. Hot new information

**Chapter Ten**

**Yes, it's a couple of hours late but, to be fair, I had a two hour exam this morning so I was too busy freaking out.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. All rights to Stephanie Meyer. I do own Hetani and the bits that Meyer didn't write.**

Harry Clearwater was dead. It had shaken me a lot to hear that news. Harry had always been around my dad and therefore, me. To know that he was just gone, like my mom, was scary. I had just been walking alone around La Push because Embry was out with the rest of the pack hunting Victoria when Embry had given me a near heart attack by skidding to a halt in front of me. His hair was a mess and there was dirt over his arms and legs and he wasn't wearing a shirt but that wasn't what struck me – it was the haunted look in his eyes. He told me about Harry and then led me to the house where my dad was with Sue, Leah and Seth Clearwater. Leah was sitting alone in the corner looking absolutely furious whilst Seth kind of looked lost and Sue looked vacant. I glanced around the small living room. It was nothing too fancy, nothing in La Push was, but it had warmth to it. The walls were dark orange and the sofas were chocolate brown. Tribal statues and decoration lay scattered artfully around the room and various dark picture frames held moments of good memories within their glass. Sue told me to help myself to food and, though I felt guilty, I made some hot chocolate and just clutched the mug miserably. Embry hovered around me without making contact and I wondered at his reasoning. Before I could say anything, Sam walked through the front door looking sorrowful and confused. He made his way over to my dad and exchanged a few words before approaching Embry and me.

"Bella jumped off a cliff." I very nearly dropped my hot chocolate in horror.

"What?" I gasped, wondering how she could be so SELFISH to do such a thing. Harry Clearwater had been snatched from the world without choice, leaving behind his loving family and friends and Bella had jumped off a cliff because her boyfriend had dumped her? I found myself silently fuming as I thought of Jake and how he would feel. Embry extracted my drink from my trembling hands and I glared at nothing in particular, rage growing in me.

"She's still alive, Hetani." I glared at Sam specifically when he announced that. Why couldn't he have said that in the first place? "She was cliff diving without Jake and with the storm approaching, she got caught up in the waves. Jake's taking her home now."

"Wonderful," I growled. Embry rubbed my arm soothingly and I instinctively leant into him. My eyes travelled across the room as Sam moved away to talk to Sue and they landed on Leah. Sympathy shot through me and I took my cup back from Embry. Giving him a reassuring look, I made my way over to Leah with hesitance and crouched in front of her. Her angry, tear filled eyes focused on me and I just silently held out my still hot drink. She looked at it in shock then looked at me before taking it slowly.

"Thanks," she said grudgingly and I smiled weakly.

"I won't say I'm sorry. It won't help anyway. But I'll tell you this: it gets better." I admired Leah, I really did. I knew what had gone on between her and Sam, although she clearly didn't understand the whole thing. She kept going and that was what made me admire her. She was strong, independent and she was just Leah Clearwater. Bella could learn a thing or two from her. Leah's heart had not only been broken but ripped out and stamped upon by Sam (not that he had choice) and you didn't find her doing stupid, suicidal activities because she was depressed. I gave Leah one more reassuring glance before standing up and walking into a brick wall. Well, that's what it felt like. Warm hands shot out and caught me before I ended up on the floor. Smiling thankfully, I let my eyes find the youthful, pain filled eyes of Seth Clearwater. He was only fourteen years old and dealing with a hell of a lot. He eyed Leah and I understood that he was going to attempt conversation. Leaving them to it, I wondered back over to Embry who took me into his warm embrace. Then I completely froze, making Embry pull away and lower himself to my eye level.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly. I felt my gaze drift down to where Embry's comfortingly hot hands rested on my upper arms. I hadn't noticed because I was so used to people being absolutely roasting around me.

"Seth's hot." I noticed Sam's kind of alarmed expression turn in my direction. Knowing they would both hear, despite Sam being across the room, I turned to look into Embry's soft eyes. Realisation dawned in them.

"He's the same temperature as the rest of the pack." I nodded in answer and Embry looked over my head at someone I assumed to be Sam. Seth was almost the same temperature as Embry and Sam and everyone else in the pack and judging by how solid he'd been when I walked into him, he wasn't far off being a wolf too. But he was just a kid – only fourteen. How could this happen to him so soon? I moved my focus over to Sue and saw the concerned look she was giving Seth. She definitely knew what was going on and I could see that it terrified her beyond belief. Who wouldn't be scared? Her little boy was about to be sky high in ancient problems – and Victoria was still hanging around too. She had just lost her husband – was it really fair to endanger her son too?

XXX

"More vampires?" That was my reaction when Jake told me and the rest of the pack that Alice Cullen had returned to Forks and to Bella. Jake looked at me sympathetically whilst Embry rubbed my arms in an attempt at being soothing. My voice was high pitched and weak at the thought of not only being in danger (even though they were 'vegetarians') but of Jake being abandoned again. Bella had just reached the highest point on my list and I was pretty certain that there was almost nothing she could do to make it worse than accepting Alice Cullen back into her life.

"It's only one but Bella doesn't know how long she's staying. Apparently the others aren't coming back, though," Jake answered, eyeing me carefully before addressing the rest of the pack. They were the ones that really needed to know, after all. I shook my head in anger and annoyance. With the bloodsucker back, Bella would become broken again and, being the loyal friend that he is, Jake would pick up the pieces and help her again, no matter what the cost was to him. He didn't deserve this kind of treatment and the pack sure as hell didn't deserve to suffer because Bella was a selfish cow.

"And if the Cullens do return?" Sam asked reasonably, knowing as well as everyone else that it was as much of a possibility as Alice leaving once she'd made sure Bella was alive and well.

"There's enough of us to deal."

"And soon to be more," I pointed out softly, drawing the attention of everyone. Embry's arms were tense around me but I knew it was because he was uncomfortable at the thought of others being wolves. Sam was watching with me with a measured expression and I wondered if I had said the wrong thing.

"Hetani is right. More are on the way – especially if the Cullens return. For those who haven't seen, Seth Clearwater is close, along with Quil." There was a mass intake of breath at the sound of Seth's name.

"How do you know, Sam? He's only fourteen!" Jared muttered awkwardly and Sam's eyes travelled to me again.

"Hetani noticed Seth's body temperature when she walked into him earlier today. He is also developing quickly, another observation on Hetani's part. Seth is as close as Quil to joining us," he replied and everyone looked at me again. I shifted uncomfortably and buried my face in Embry's chest as his fingers ran through my hair. I hated to think what would happen when there were more wolves and I had to be around more than five at once. Instead of dwelling on that, I looked around the wolves gathered. They looked sombre at the conversation topic. Paul was frowning deeply (not that that was any different than normal), Jared was staring into space and Jake was pacing erratically. Sam, as usual, looked perfectly calm although I could tell he was bothered by everything. I wondered what it was like to go through the entire process of becoming a wolf alone, to believe you were growing crazy and have no one there to guide you. It was a depressing thought and I quickly chose to listen to the conversation that had gone on without my attention.

"We need to watch out for Bella. Victoria is still hanging around and she could have gotten Bella when she jumped." I gave a derisive snort at that but didn't comment. Embry gave a very quite laugh in my ear at my reaction, obviously finding me very amusing. I wasn't trying to be amusing! And I'm sure that he knew what I wanted to say but didn't. I would have been in deep trouble if I had the wolf telepathy thing that they had going on – deep, deep trouble. Jake would have probably eaten me long ago.

"The Cullens are supposedly safe. We won't worry about Bella too much – our main concern is protecting the tribe from Victoria," Sam said steadily and I noticed Jake twitch in aggravation. He wasn't happy about that but Sam could make him stay away, so I knew he wouldn't argue. I suddenly gave a massive yawn and Embry was instantly up with me in his arms.

"Come on – bed," he stated and carried me to my room quickly. He was so cute when he was concerned and helpful. When he tried to put me into bed, I stopped him and he put me down. Silently, I held up my pyjamas and left the room to change. I did so quickly and returned, letting Embry tuck me in. "I'll get everyone to leave so you can sleep."

"No, let them stay." It wasn't fair to get them to leave just because I was sleepy. I stared him down and he eventually smiled softly, pressing a lingering kiss on my forehead. I giggled quietly. "Goodnight Embry," I breathed, looking into his warm, welcoming eyes. He brushed his lips against mine briefly before moving to the door and putting the light out.

"Goodnight Hetani." I heard the voices continue late into the night and the early hours of the morning but I didn't mind it and eventually, the low hums lulled me into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

Embry POV

I didn't really want Hetani around all the funeral discussions and neither did Jacob, so I took her to Emily's where Kim was too. I knew she would be more comfortable with just the girls and I thought she deserved time to really bond with them. When I made to leave though, she wouldn't let go of my hand. Smirking slightly, I looked down at her where she was seated on the kitchen chair. Her lip was jutting out in an adorable pout and I knew I would do anything to make the pout go away.

"You didn't say goodbye properly," she said and I rolled my eyes at her playfully. So I bent down into a crouch in front of her and slowly, slightly teasingly, moved my face up towards her. I gave her a gradual, passionate kiss that sent shivers rolling down my spine at scary rates and I felt her hands tangle in my hair. We both pulled away, breathing deeply to regain oxygen.

"Bye love, take care of yourself, ok? We're never far," I assured her lightly and she nodded, licking her lips quickly. I grinned, pecked her forehead then bounded out of the front door. I knew that I shouldn't feel so happy when I was going to help with funeral plans but Hetani had me on top of the world, which I would never complain about.

**There's some more Hetani/Embry fluff for you and, obviously, some development. Right, definitely on time next time. Oh, and a reminder – I update on the morning of the fourth day, not on the third day (just in case there's confusion). I'll see you all Friday morning (British time). Love Bianca :) x**


	11. Visitation

**Chapter Eleven**

**Due to my several late updates, I decided to give this to you a day early! Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites (I haven't said it in a while) and I appreciate them so much!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani.**

I took a deep breath as I looked in the mirror. I was dressed in a simple black dress that hugged the curves I had and came to barely above my knees. It had thick straps to hold it up and a square neckline. I had shiny black flats on my feet and was holding a dark grey cardigan in case I got cold. My hair was pulled into a simple plait down my back and I didn't wear make-up. There had been a big argument between Jake and I (and Embry but he didn't argue against me) about whether or not I should go. I wanted to pay my respects to Harry and be there for dad whilst Jake thought it would be too much and almost demanded I stay home. That was around the time I had burst into tears and Embry had stepped in, telling Jake to back off. He had done so and I'd been granted allowance to go to the funeral.

"Hey," Jake said from behind me and I turned around. "Do you mind if we make a stop? Dad's going with Sue but I thought you'd want to see this." Bella. He was going to see Bella. I nodded and followed him silently to the car, where Embry and Jared were already waiting. Jake clambered into the passenger seat and I slid into the back with Embry. His arm was instantly around my shoulders and I snuggled into his warmth. I could hardly imagine how I had not frozen before without Embry, it was so strange. Despite the sombre occasion, Embry looked very dashing in a white shirt with black tie and black trousers. His hair looked like it had actually been brushed for once. Jared started the car without a word and we drove to Forks in silence, Embry's fingers trailing through the ends of my hair that weren't plaited and occasionally brushing my shoulder. I simply lay still, perfectly content and comfortable. When we pulled up to Bella's house a little while later, I analysed it. Embry, Jared and Jake had all tensed when Jake opened the door, obviously with the scent of vampire. But I didn't really pay attention to that, my eyes running over the edges of the house and the rusty orange truck parked out front. I noticed there was also a shiny black Mercedes in the drive and scoffed at the sheer conspicuous nature of the vehicle. It was just flaunting money. Jake slammed the door and I winced with the noise, watching my big brother walk up to the house. Bella opened the door when he knocked and, although Embry and Jared clearly could, I couldn't hear a word of the conversation. I noticed that Bella looked past Jacob and her angry eyes were on Jared. Then they moved to focus on Embry behind me and finally to me. She looked stunned for a second as I glared back viciously and she rapidly let Jake into the house, despite Embry shaking his head at him.

"Great," I hissed angrily and Embry started rubbing my arm again. Jared just laughed slightly at me.

"He'll be fine, the vampire isn't there," Embry assured me and I shrugged.

"Bella is," I stated and Jared laughed again.

"You really don't like her, do you?" he joked and I just shook my head in answer. No, I really didn't like Bella. She was selfish and evil and treated Jake like absolute crap. What was there to like!?

"Sweetheart, calm down. He'll be out soon," Embry whispered and I instantly relaxed at the term of endearment. It was definitely new but I liked it. A lot. Jared still continued chortling from the driver's seat and I just shook my head in amusement at him. I was still waiting to become the 'great friends' he claimed that we were going to be, but I supposed it hadn't been too long ago that he'd proclaimed that. I was still warming up to everyone, so that was fair. Suddenly, Jared's laughter stopped and Embry went completely still behind me. Something had happened inside. I immediately went to grab the door handle but Embry pulled me back and Jared shook his head.

"What is it?" I asked quickly, quietly. I was scared for Jake and, I'll admit, for Bella. If she had said something to make him angry, she'd end up like poor Emily.

"It seems as though Bella's leech thinks she's dead. And the other leech isn't happy," Jared snarled, glaring at the front door. My eyebrows shot up.

"How?"

"Bella mentioned something to Jake about Alice being able to see the future. That's why she's here but obviously, Bella's not dead. The other Cullen doesn't think so and Jake just pretty much convinced him." My face did a weird twitch thing from confusion.

"On the phone, love," Embry elaborated and I nodded in understanding. So, Bella's boyfriend thought she was dead. He'd left, so he'd just have to get over it. That thought was quickly dashed as Bella ran out of the house, somehow being beaten to the car by a small, pixie like girl of about my height. She had a halo of spiky hair surrounding her face and golden eyes. The only other thing I noticed before she got in the car and revved it up was how well dressed she was.

"Take care of Charlie!" I heard Bella yell before she leapt into the car. I watched it swing out and disappear in complete shock. What the Hell just happened? Jared snarled as a broken looking Jake came to stand in the open doorway of Bella's house. He looked like his entire world had been swept away with one big motion and he was left with nothing. Ignoring both Jared and Embry, I wriggled out of the car and threw myself into Jake's arms. Wet drops hit my arm and I realised he was crying. I didn't know the entire situation, obviously, but it was clearly more than the Cullen boy thinking Bella was dead. She had just left in a hurry with only a small bag of belongings and Jake was left behind to worry for her. Biting my tongue against the obscenities I could mutter about Bella, I led Jake's all too willing form to the car, thankful that Jared was driving. He got into the passenger's seat and I crawled back with Embry, extremely concerned for Jacob's vulnerable expression. Oh God, what would we tell Charlie? He was going to be at the funeral and we would know that Bella was gone. I immediately started thinking about whether or not we should inform him that his daughter had run of to God knew where with someone who, until recently, had been out of town with the love of Bella's life. Embry whispered soft, reassuring words in my ear like he knew what I was thinking and he clearly did. I had been muttering quietly to myself and, naturally, everyone in the car heard it.

"We'll let Charlie find out himself. It's too complicated to get us involved," Jared said in an official tone and we all nodded, knowing it was best. Besides, it wasn't like Bella had been kidnapped. Jacob wouldn't have let that happen. We pulled up to the where the ceremony was to be held and I tensed instinctively. I didn't like funerals.

XXX

It took three days. Jake either paced around the house, driving me insane, or he ran as a wolf and drove whoever was on patrol with him insane. It was a vicious circle, one I wanted out of. My dad spent most of his time with Charlie, who was still grieving for his lost friend and going mad with worry over his missing daughter. When Jake was out of the house, either another wolf took his place protecting me (because Embry and Jake were paranoid to the max about this Victoria issue) or I went to Emily's, where the three wolves who weren't on patrol were located, along with Emily and Kim. I didn't really know what to do since I'd finally learned the full story. Bella's leech boyfriend had learned about Alice's vision of Bella jumping off the cliff (she couldn't see the pack, so didn't see Jake save Bella) and had gone to kill himself. I didn't see the bad in the situation until Jake told me why Bella had run off – to go and save him and put her life in danger. So, Jake was making himself ill with worrying about Bella's life once again being in danger and I was caught between upset for Jake and angry at Bella as the three days passed. I knew Jake wasn't sleeping right and he went on endless runs that burned energy that I didn't think he had. So, that's why Embry found me staring blankly at my bedroom wall on the third day.

"Hey, he's going to be absolutely fine. He's just worried," my wolf soothed, tucking my knotted hair behind my ear and tilting my head back so I was looking at him. I knew he was right and he knew that I was angrier at Bella than I was at anything else. I was also angry at the Cullens – they made the wolf gene come out, they ran away like cowards and they pushed Bella into Jacob's arms and messed him up. Having no one to direct my anger at, I just let my head fall on Embry's shoulder. I knew that, even if by an evil twist of Fate, I ever met the Cullens, I would be far too shy and scared to say anything to them. I made a noise of irritation into Embry's warm skin and he laughed, wrapping his arms around me. He didn't have to say anything, though. Having him there was enough for me.

**Yeah, so there you have it. I will update on Monday morning (British time). And happy birthday (in two days) to GirlSwagg21 and I'm sorry this isn't one of my greatest chapters! Love Bianca :) x**


	12. Shock to the System

**Chapter Twelve**

**Hello! It's Monday morning and I'm quite cheery – wait until later, that won't be the case.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani.**

**7****th**** April **

"I'm sorry – you're going where?" I asked in complete disbelief. I was standing in the complete wreck that was the garage of the Black residence and Jake was leaning against a shiny red bike with a cocky smirk on his face. He had told me that he was going to Bella's house with the bike to get her grounded but, somehow, I couldn't wrap my mind around it. It had been over a week since Bella had returned from Italy (bringing the entire leech family back with her) and I had thought Jake had been getting over her actions, albeit slowly. My thoughts were sadly wrong and it turned out that he was simply plotting a way to make her miserable. I wasn't against Bella being miserable, but cockiness always leads to downfall.

"I'm going to Bella's house and I'm going to show Charlie the bike – therefore getting her grounded and being unable to see the filthy bloodsucker." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Lord knew that it was pointless to argue, so I just nodded stupidly.

"Alright," I agreed simply before giving him a sympathetic smile and leaving the garage. Embry was on patrol and I didn't feel like going to Emily's and explaining what Jake had gone and done, so I took a walk down to First Beach. I found the rock where I had finally seen Embry's wolf form and perched on top of it, looking over the relatively calm waters of the ocean. A tiny ray of sunshine peeked out from behind the dense cloud cover and landed on my cheek, causing me to smile. I often believed that, when that happened, it was my mom's way of checking up on me, like she had a little looking glass and the ray of sunshine was the reflection of it. It was something that no one knew about me and I liked it that way. Maybe one day they would find out, but for that moment, it was my little secret. I sat there just smiling gently at the sandy beach and waves that lapped at the grains until the ray disappeared and I no longer felt that connection to my mom. I knew she was always watching but it was those quiet moments I felt she and I really communicated. I stood up on the rock and prepared to climb down which was easier said than done. Earlier rain had made the surface damp and my foot slipped from its hold. I shrieked as I completely lost balance and tumbled off the boulder, my cheek catching a protruding, sharp bit of rock before I landed on the sand with a thump, the corner of my forehead hitting the base of the rock. Groaning, I sat up and eyed the shallow scrapes on my hands from where they'd attempted to grab the rock then brought my left hand up to my bleeding cheek for inspection. Embry would have a coronary when he saw it.

"Hetani?" a surprised voice asked and I held back a groan upon hearing it. It was, without a doubt, one of the wolves and I knew that if they knew, Embry wouldn't be in the dark for long. Without prolonging the inevitable, I turned around to see the confused face of Jared Cameron. The confusion instantly turned to worry as his dark eyes landed on my badly bleeding cheek and he skidded over to me, crouching and inspecting the broken skin. "This is deep," he pointed out and I winced as his fingers pressed too hard on the wound. He immediately withdrew his hand and helped me off the ground. "Embry is going to have a fit. Let's get you to Emily's." He effortlessly lifted me into his arms and carried me at a fast pace to Emily's.

"What on Earth happened?" she exclaimed loudly when Jared placed me on the kitchen chair. She frantically swept around the room whilst Jared placed himself on the kitchen counter, watching as Emily carefully cleaned the blood from my face and neck. When it became apparent that I was dizzy from hitting my head, ice was given to me to hold in position as Emily eyed my cheek. Sam walked in easily and his eyebrows shot up upon seeing me. His head snapped to Jared who then shrugged as though answering a silent question.

"I just found her on the beach, I don't know what happened," he said defensively. Emily sighed in annoyance as the blood continued oozing from the slice.

"It's too deep, I can't stop the bleeding. We should get her to a hospital." I froze at her words (even though I hadn't been moving much to begin with) and looked at her pleadingly.

"Embry, Jake," I began but halted, knowing everyone would get the drift. Emily shook her head firmly against my protests.

"I don't care how protective they are – you need stitches!" she insisted and grabbed a coat and some keys. Without being able to argue anymore, I was dragged out to Sam's truck and belted in. I saw Sam and Jared in the doorway to the quaint house, the latter on the phone to someone I didn't doubt was my father. Oh wonderful.

XXX

Embry POV

Paul and I got off patrol and walked in silence into Sam's house. When we had phased back and dressed, the instantly strong scent of Hetani had assaulted our nostrils. The only way it could have been that strong would have been if she was standing next to us (which she wasn't) or bleeding. We both moved towards Sam's house quickly and I whimpered at the stronger scent of Hetani's blood in the air. I fled into the kitchen but the only sign that she had been there was some ice wrapped in a towel.

"Emily took her to the hospital," Sam said as he entered from the back yard.

"What happened to her?!" I cried and Paul rolled his eyes at the desperate tone I was using. I really couldn't wait to see if he imprinted on someone – it would teach him a lesson.

"We don't know. Jared found her on the beach and Hetani wasn't very talkative," Sam answered easily. I noticed there was some bloodied tissue in the trash and winced at how much there was. Surely it wasn't serious?

"Why is there so much blood?" Paul asked instead of me and I knew he was thinking what we were all thinking (and what Jared had most likely been thinking when he found her). 'Victoria', despite the Cullens returning, was still hanging around and Hetani bleeding out in the open was not something that filled me with comfort.

"She's got a nasty cut on her cheek and hit her head. There's nothing to be worried about, though," Sam assured us both, although it was directed more at me than Paul. Jared chose that moment to walk through the door and all eyes flew to him, causing him to groan.

"I was hoping it would take longer," he complained before looking at Sam and turning right back around for patrol. Jake was due for patrol too, which meant he couldn't check on Hetani at the hospital. I didn't even know where Jake was, to be honest.

"Embry, you can go to the hospital. Your shift is over and I'm sure Hetani will want to see you," Sam said and I didn't need further prompting. I took off out the door and didn't bother going home for my truck, choosing to run instead.

_She's ok, mate. Gonna have a heck of a bruise on her head, though, _Jared said in my head and I growled in irritation. It was incidents like these that made me realise that I couldn't protect her all the time, especially from normal things. I didn't know the details of what had happened but I knew that it was no supernatural being attacking her that had caused it.

_Hey, Jared, where'd you find her?_

_She was by this big rock thing on the beach._ He showed me an image and I smiled despite my annoyance. It was the same place she had seen my wolf form for the first time. She had probably fallen off of it.

_Thanks Jared,_ I told him sincerely before phasing back to human form and pulling on my cut-offs. Knowing I was entering a hospital, I looked around for the trainers I knew I had stashed in the bushes. After ten minutes of searching, I finally found them and pulled them on before jogging into the hospital.

"I'm here to see Hetani Black. She was brought in for-." I was cut off by the sound of Emily's voice.

"She's back here, Embry," she called and I turned to see her gesturing to me. Sighing in utter relief, I all but sprinted down the hallway to where Emily was waiting. The door was open and Hetani was sitting on a bed inside. I smiled gratefully at Emily before going in. Hetani wasn't in a hospital gown or anything and the neck of her pale blue top was stained with red blood. I saw she had stitches in her cheek and there was a purple splodge forming on the left corner of her forehead. Wincing slightly, I strode forward and sat next to her where she was perched, legs dangling over the side of the hospital bed. She jumped as I startled her from whatever deep thoughts she was having and she flushed red upon seeing me there.

"Oh," she stated and I knew she hadn't expected me so soon, like Jared had.

"What did you do?" I asked softly, lifting my hand to gently trace around the stitched up cut. It must have been deep.

"Long or short?" she asked and I contemplated.

"Long," I decided and she nodded.

"Jake went over to Bella's to get her grounded." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she just shook her head at her brother's behaviour. It struck me as the reason that I hadn't seen Jake all day. "I went for a walk on First Beach to, um, our spot and just sat there thinking for a while." I knew that there was something that she was keeping from me about what else she'd done there. But I was too caught up in the fact that we had a 'spot' to care. She would tell me when or if she was ready. "When I got up, I slipped on the wet rock and fell off, where Jared found me," she concluded and I shook my head. I remembered when Jake had told me about her slipping over three days after she was adopted and I wondered if she was just prone to hitting her head.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked playfully and she just blushed in embarrassment. It was very endearing to see her blushing.

"Kiss it better?" she asked in a rare show of boldness. I could feel the shock on my face but it quickly morphed into a goofy grin as my lips slowly lowered to brush her bruised head softly. They drifted lightly over her temple then around her soon to be scarred cheek. I stopped at that thought and looked at her with a pained expression.

"It's going to scar," I whispered sadly, fingers running along the mark. She nodded.

"It's only little," she told me and I knew that she wasn't at all bothered by it scarring. And she was right, it was only small, just like her. I smiled gently and brushed my lips to hers delicately. Her left hand linked with my right one and I helped her off the bed.

"I assume you're allowed to leave?" I inquired and she laughed lightly, nodding. I pulled her from the room and she was instantly swept into Emily's arms.

"You should be wrapped in bubble wrap!" she almost yelled and Hetani smiled at the older woman apologetically.

"Yeah, no more climbing on big rocks," I ordered jokingly and she nudged me, snuggling into my side afterwards. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Emily signed the discharge papers (no guardian required as it was only small). We walked out of the hospital and I hopped into Sam's truck after Hetani, thankful I got to stay with her instead of running home from Forks hospital.

"Jake is on patrol for the next few hours, if he made it in the first place, so you have time before he flips out. Your father, however, wants you home now," Emily told us and I looked to see Hetani looking through the windshield with wide eyes. I simply rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand to soothe her. Billy would just be worried and she knew it. Jake was who she was concerned about and we both knew she would be getting a lecture about leeches later when he got home.

"Good luck, love," I whispered, kissing her forehead lovingly before walking her to the front door. She gave me a weak smile before turning and walking through the front door. I moved back into the truck and Emily gave me a lift back to hers where she then fed me. The entire time, my mind was on Hetani and what she was doing.

**I'll admit it – this is one of my favourite chapters. I can't really say why but it is. Let me know what you think! I'll update on Friday morning (British time). Love Bianca :) x**


	13. Out of the Ordinary

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Hello, you lovely people! Thanks for the reviews/favourites/alerts on the last chapter, I really appreciate it! I had this already uploaded yesterday but forgot - I was so frazzled. Sorry!**

**17****TH**** May**

**MURDER AND MISSING RISE **

I hissed in annoyance, tossing the offensive paper down on the kitchen table in distaste. Seattle was being targeted by some weird serial killer and, as it wasn't very far from La Push, Embry was on red alert about my safety. He was terrified that I would either end up dead or missing like the many people already dead or missing. For once, I couldn't argue with him because I was scared of it too. Hence the reason I didn't object to constantly being followed or checked up on. A knock on my front door tore me from my musings and I rose to hesitantly answer it, seeing as I had been (briefly) left alone in the house whilst I waited for my next babysitter to check in. Opening the door, I saw the irritated face of Leah Clearwater and silently let her in. I honestly felt sorry for her having to put up with all the guys and, despite what they said about her being angry and painful to put up with, I fully supported her reasoning. But I knew she hated watching me like a sitting duck, so I generally kept quiet to avoid annoying her more than Paul or Jared or Jake already did. Clearing my throat awkwardly, I successfully gained Leah's attention.

"Do you want food? Drink?" I asked gently and she shrugged. Taking that as a yes because the wolves, boy or girl, were always hungry, I turned around and walked into the kitchen. Looking around in slight panic, I realised that there was a reason why Emily always supervised me in the kitchen. I couldn't cook!

"Need some help?" I jumped about a foot in the air upon hearing Leah's voice behind me. She may not like her unlikely wolf abilities but she used them to her full advantage. I coughed uncomfortably, feeling ashamed of my appalling culinary skills before nodding. She waltzed around my kitchen easily, pulling out two plates and a frying pan before delving into the fridge. None of the wolves even bothered asking anymore. Whoever's house they were at automatically became a free for all by nature. Soon enough, Leah had bacon, sausages and an omelette sizzling away happily on the cooker and I watched as she cleaned up after herself. I often wished, and I knew Emily did too, that the boys would clean up after themselves. They left such a mess behind that it was scary to look at.

"Where is everyone?" I asked tentatively. Leah was rarely my protector, so something big must have happened. Sam assured me that he didn't leave Leah out because she was a girl and I took comfort in that when I realised that Seth often had to stay home too. The younger wolves were often left on the reservation if something big was happening. She scoffed derisively before sitting heavily on the nearest chair.

"The red head has been hanging around again and they want to chase her off. Sam," she grimaced at his name and I felt a twinge of sympathy, "says we're ambushing her on Saturday night." Saturday was two days away. Oh the joys. I couldn't wait until Jake or Embry tried to tell me that little piece of information. Spitting from the various pans caused Leah to rise and dish out the food. She obviously ate most of it but I wasn't hungry enough to eat properly anyway. When I had finished, I tried to inconspicuously watch Leah as I wondered what would happen if she ever encountered Bella. The angry side of me wanted Leah to at least injure the pale face but something told me that wouldn't happen.

"Why do you hate Emily?" I suddenly blurted out and I was certain my entire life flashed before my eyes as I realised what a stupid question that was. Leah had frozen in her eating and I began calculating my chances of getting to an exit before she exploded into her wolf form and destroyed my house. I started lifting myself from my chair as slowly as possible to not attract Leah's attention when I noticed something. She hadn't unfrozen but she looked utterly defeated and her fork slipped from her shaking grasp. But she wasn't shaking like she would if she was about to phase. It took me a few moments to realise that there were tears dripping down her cheeks and then I felt truly terrible. Making Leah angry was easy but making her cry? No one had seen her cry since her dad died and before that it had been a long time. And I had just made her cry. "Leah, I'm so-." She raised her hand and I unintentionally flinched, making her sigh.

"I think it's time we talk . . . without the guys here." It was then I realised that, underneath all the Sam/Emily drama, the wolves, her own new furry secret and the bitterness she held for everyone and everything, Leah was still a girl. She had feelings and thoughts and she been thrust into a man's world with no explanation besides her genes. And then I really saw Leah. She put on a cold, collected front with a fiery temper and she threw thoughts of hate and anger at the wolves but she was hurting. The guys obviously didn't have the energy or the care to look past her anger to her fear, but I did. "I just need to . . . get things off my chest, I guess. It's not as if I can talk to Emily anymore and I don't even know Kim."

"But-." I began to point out that she didn't know me either.

"Kim's more attached to Emily. You're not as connected." I thought vaguely that I should feel offended but I didn't. Leah had a limited supply of girls to talk to and that was the truth of it.

"Leah, just talk. I'll listen – no interruptions," I promised and she finally relaxed enough, wiping her tears and picking up her fork.

"Being around Sam is getting to be too much. I've been a wolf for a couple of weeks now and I already can't stand it. I feel like a desperate, overly-attached ex that's just hanging around and he can't get rid of me. The others obviously can't stand me and it's like it's me against them. Even Embry takes Sam's side and Seth can't argue against them. And I guess I would be able to handle it if there weren't constant thoughts of Emily running through his head. I just . . . I know I'm not the best person to be around but I don't know what I did to deserve this." Leah's tears didn't restart but she looked very lost as she sat in my kitchen, looking down at her half eaten food blankly.

"Closure." Once again, words slipped from my mouth without permission but they meant something. Leah looked at me with wide, bewildered eyes and I realised she wasn't quite used to my quiet, simple words. So, I explained myself. After all, I owed it to her having sparked the entire conversation. "I think that you've been dealt a hand that, in the short term, doesn't look good. But, as the game goes on, you'll realise the value of the hand and win the game." I had no idea where the poker analogy came from but it was there. "You hold all the aces – keep your poker face and use it to get over this experience." I went silent, waiting patiently for her reaction. Her face was carefully blank as she mulled my advice over. Finally, after ten minutes of silence that was quickly becoming nerve wracking, she moved. Something that wasn't quite a smile but was as close as Leah got twitched her lips.

"Thank you, Hetani," she said sincerely and I shrugged.

"Feel better?" I asked, feeling better myself as I returned to simple phrases. She nodded thankfully and I grinned. Then she frowned and chewed her lip nervously.

"Can you . . . not tell anyone about this?" she asked and I nodded instantly. I knew she would think her A, B, C's if it meant keeping the guys from the knowledge so the least I could do was keep my mouth shut. The clock chimed six o'clock and I groaned, knowing it was time to face Jake. And I hadn't done my maths homework. I looked at the viciously annotated bits of paper on my kitchen counter and sighed, very aware that Jake would throw a girly fit. Leah was looking between me and the homework with a raised eyebrow. Standing up, she grabbed the sheets of paper and a pen before sitting next to me.

"What?" I asked bluntly and she glared at me.

"I'm helping you with your problem as you helped with mine." I breathed a sigh of relief before relaxing and listening to Leah talk through each problem with hope in my heart that I would finally understand.

Embry POV

I looked at the clock tensely, wondering where on Earth Hetani was. She was due at quarter past six and the clock had just hit seven. Jake, although he was eating, was twitching nervously and eyeing the clock disdainfully every few seconds. Everyone else was there, including Kim and Claire (Quil's two year old imprint – even Hetani had had a problem with that one) and eating away to their heart's content. I couldn't relax and my fingers were tapping out an irritating rhythm on the worktop that I was leaning on.

Finally, at quarter past seven, Hetani walked through the door. I almost fainted in relief and everyone else relaxed because I had. What shocked us all was that she walked through the door, smiling cheerfully and accompanied by a non-scowling, non-glaring, eerily calm Leah. Jake actually choked on the mouthful of spaghetti he'd just put in his mouth and I knew I was staring rudely. Beaming, Hetani walked up to me and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, snapping me from my stupor. Leah, although she didn't say anything, walked further into the kitchen and helped herself to food. Amazing us all, she nodded to Emily then retreated to a corner of the room and ate. I raised an eyebrow at Hetani who just shrugged innocently.

"Mmm, spaghetti," she murmured appreciatively and raced for the bowl before Paul took the last plate load. I watched in amusement as Paul glared at her and she simply stuck her tongue out, grabbed a fork and retreated back into my arms. Paul rolled his eyes but found some other food to satisfy his stomach. Shaking my head, I watched as Hetani talked between bites of pasta and laughed along with the wolves, her eyes occasionally drifting to a silent Leah. Something had happened between the pair of them but I would ask Hetani later. I doubted she would tell me in Leah's presence anyway.

**Since the very beginning, I wanted to write this chapter. Please tell me if it's pushing Leah's personality too far but, in my defence, I feel that she is still a teenager underneath it all and needs to talk. I'll see you Tuesday morning (British time). Please assure me that thirteen isn't my unlucky number and review! Love Bianca :) x**


	14. Bonding Time

**Chapter Fourteen**

**This chapter just proves I was in a soppy writing mood.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani.**

Saturday rolled around and I spent the day on lockdown with Emily, Claire and Kim at Emily's house. I baked. And baked. And baked. Between the three of us (and Claire 'helping'), we made at least fifty each of muffins, cookies and brownies. I even made two loaves of bread (something that was simple enough for even me to not mess up). Tired, covered in flour but somewhat more relaxed than I had been waking up that morning with a stomach full of nervous bile, I was given a ride home by Emily. My father was on the phone to someone I assumed to be Charlie when I walked in the door and we exchanged greeting smiles before my completely knackered body trailed through the house to the shower. I took longer than usual, paying extra attention to washing and conditioning and buffering my body the way that Rachel and Rebecca had often done (using most of the hot water in the process) as I attempted not to think of my brother, my boyfriend and my friends chasing after Victoria. I hadn't seen any of them except Jake this morning when he'd given me a lift to Emily's and even that had been brief. When I couldn't stay in the shower any longer, I clambered out and dried myself meticulously. I left my hair damp after towel drying it and brushed it before changing into my pyjamas and climbing into bed, dozing off.

The supposedly accidental slamming of the front door roused me from my slumber and, as soon as I realised it was Jake returning from the chase, I grabbed my dressing gown and shoved it on over my red pyjamas. I ran from the room into the hall and down to the lounge where dad was sitting in his wheelchair, talking to a pissed yet knackered looking Jacob. I sighed in relief as I saw absolutely no marks on him and hugged him fiercely. He relaxed and gave a soft chuckle before he hugged me back.

"Get your butt back to bed, Hetani. I'll tell you in the morning," he ordered but I pulled back from him and pouted, begging for even a little slice of information before I returned to bed. He sighed but placed me on the couch and started giving me a play by play of every move of the pursuit. His eyes reawakened and he gestured excitedly as he described the rush of the chase and the annoyance that she'd slipped away. I simply listened intently with a small smile as the story continued quickly.

XXX

**20****th**** May **

As I knew I would, I found Paul on the beach. I had awoken the next morning with a feeling of needing to talk to him and got out of bed with determination. After dressing quickly in jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and my zebra print wellies, I grabbed a breakfast bar and slipped out of the house. Both Jake and dad were taking some well deserved sleep as I knew both had been up to the early hours of the morning discussing things that weren't for my 'innocent' ears (Jake's words, not mine). I munched on the summer berry bar as I made my way to the beach, my eyes instantly resting on Paul. He was up early for someone who should have been sleeping but I didn't mention it. His figure was sitting on an abandoned tree trunk about twenty feet from where I stood and I slowly made my way over, shoving my empty wrapper into my pocket as I approached.

"Hey," I said softly when I finally reached him. I knew that he'd heard me come over, probably before I'd even hit the beach but I decided to announce my presence anyway. He didn't acknowledge me, didn't even move a little bit and I knew he was still angry. Huffing, I sat down on his left side and followed his gaze to the gentle waters lapping up the shore. His bare feet were planted firmly on the sand and his elbows rested on his knees, chin sitting on top of his linked hands. Of course, he was shirtless but I had learned to not let that bother me and I brought my eyes back up to his face. A frown was indenting his forehead and his cheeks were tight as though he was scowling. I had heard somewhere that you weren't meant to go to bed angry – had he actually gone to bed at all? He did look pretty worn out but none of the pack had been getting much sleep at all, so that wasn't case proven. I didn't believe he'd been sitting outside all night just watching the water but it was a possibility. I didn't press any of the issues, instead just sitting in silence, watching him and waiting for him to say anything at all.

"He shouldn't have crossed onto our lands." There it was. That was what was grating at Paul's nerves, what made him silently angry and what meant that he had probably sat on a tree trunk for the better part of the previous few hours. Jake had told me the story of Paul and the Cullen that had crossed over – hence the reason I had tracked down the angriest wolf of them all. I didn't really know why but I felt I had to.

"No," I agreed simply, eyeing him carefully. I knew none of the wolves would intentionally harm me but lectures from Sam, Jake, Embry and even Paul made sure that I was cautious. Paul was sensitive (Jared would snort at that one) and I knew to tread extra carefully around him.

"They said he was in No Man's Land," he scoffed and I nodded.

"I know." I wasn't really being helpful but maybe he just needed to get it off his chest.

"But he wasn't! He was on OUR land, OUR territory and I had the right to defend it. I wasn't in the wrong here! I know that." It sounded very like he was trying to assure himself as well as me but I knew he thought he was right. I didn't like the leeches, that much was obvious, but I hadn't been there so I couldn't tell if the Cullen had been on Quileute lands or not. If he had, Paul did have every right to defend them. But if he wasn't, then Paul was technically in the wrong. It seemed like both of them were the rebellious ones of their respective groups, so it really wasn't provable.

"We'll never know." Paul whipped around from where he had begun pacing erratically and glared harshly at me. Drawing on some well-used experience that made Jacob laugh whenever I used it, I simply looked at him with a small, hesitant smile until he growled lowly and began pacing again.

"Well, I was right," he said defensively and I just nodded, not really caring anymore. My eyes followed the volatile wolf easily as he walked the same path across the sand, little grains flicking up with each movement. "What are you doing here?" he asked suddenly and my eyes snapped up to his harshly inquisitive, almost black orbs. I shrugged in answer.

"I thought you'd want to talk," I supplied shyly, not really sure what he'd think of my seeking him out to talk. He gave a resigned sigh and plopped down on the sand in front of me, eyes studying the dark grains with another frown. He seldom smiled and it drove me crazy. Then he looked up at me and it took all of my self control to keep my jaw closed. He had a soft expression on his face, the frown was gone and he was just looking. It wasn't a blank or expressionless look and it was far from angry but it still took me by surprise because it was gentle and very unlike Paul.

"You came out here this early because you thought I'd need to talk?" There was a slight hint of confusion in his tone, but it was otherwise controlled. I nodded sheepishly, still unsure of how he would react to me finding him. He nodded slowly as though taking the information in. Then he moved and was suddenly sitting next to me, watching me with a curious gaze. He opened and closed his mouth several times like he was struggling for words before pausing for a few moments. "Thanks," he muttered finally and a beaming smile lit up my face. Obviously Paul didn't say thank you very often and it felt great to have him say it to me.

"No problem." He nudged my arm playfully before we sat in further silence, content with just watching the landscape.

XXX

I returned home a couple of hours later to find Jake pressing the phone to his ear with a sharp scowl on his face and his free hand clenched into a fist. Meandering into the kitchen, I just looked at dad and he shrugged helplessly.

"He's been calling Bella for the past hour trying to get a hold of her. I think Charlie's going to kill him," he replied to my silent question. I grimaced at the sound of Bella's name before taking some orange juice from the fridge, drinking it quickly. "Where were you?"

"With Paul. He's upset about the leech thing," I answered, washing my glass under the faucet. When I turned around, dad looked shocked.

"You went to talk to Paul by yourself?"

"He's not an axe murderer," I pointed out snippily, drying the glass and putting it away. Dad just raised his eyebrows at me.

"How is he?" he asked eventually and I rolled my eyes at the obvious change in tone but smiled nonetheless.

"Better," I stated before patting his shoulder and going to my room. After half an hour, I decided that there was no way I was hanging around Jacob constantly on the phone all day until Bella got back from wherever she was. So I put my hair up in a ponytail before grabbing my little bag of essentials and leaving after telling my dad I was going for another walk. Embry, naturally, found me within five minutes and I eagerly linked my fingers through his.

"So, Paul came to Emily's and told us about an interesting conversation he had with a certain girl. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" he asked teasingly, swinging our hands between us. I smiled up at him innocently, feeling no need to defend myself and he placed a brief kiss to my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked curiously, wondering what Paul had said.

"Apparently the girl, crazy as she may seem for approaching an angry Paul, just let him talk about what was bothering him. He claimed she was nuts but appreciated the friendly gesture." I rolled my eyes at his continuation of the third person reference. "You've really grown on him. You better look out though or you'll have another big brother on your hands," he teased and I grinned, shrugging in response.

"I'll have you to even them out," I replied, brushing my lips briefly against his. He got that adorable goofy smile on his face as he led us aimlessly around La Push and I just looked affectionately at him.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened with Leah?" he asked after several minutes of comfortable silence. I inhaled deeply at the question, expecting it to arise sooner or later but hoping for later.

"I promised." He gave me a pleading look but I knew that he knew that I loathed breaking promises. It took all of my control not to cave under the puppy dog eyes and I succeeded when he huffed in acceptance a little while later.

"Alright, alright, I won't make you tell," he conceded and I beamed thankfully, pecking his cheek once more before he lifted me onto his back. I giggled as he walked us towards our spot and we settled down for a couple of hours, just talking about whatever we thought of, forgetting for a small while that Victoria, Bella and the Cullens even existed.

**Right, I will see you Saturday morning (British time) for an update. Love Bianca :) x**


	15. Unfortunate Event

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Look, there's some drama for Hetani! Thank you so much for your reviews/alerts/favourites, it means so much to me.**

**Disclaimed – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani.**

I giggled cheerfully as I spun around and around on the sand. The wind was blowing lightly and dark clouds threatened rain but I just felt exceptionally happy. My babysitters of the moment (Leah and Embry who had picked me up from school) watched from nearby, neither participating but both carefully watching. Embry, from what I could see when his face blurred past, had a gentle smile on his face as his eyes followed my movements and Leah just looked blank – which was an improvement from furious. Neither spoke to the other but at least it didn't feel awkward. Giving up on my spinning because I was dizzy, I skipped over to my boyfriend and my sort of friend, coming to a halt when Embry's arm wrapped around my waist.

"I'm done," I informed them, knowing Leah, at least, had to be bored beyond belief that I was just twirling for fun. Proving my thoughts, the female wolf looked relieved that I was finished and led the way off of the beach. Emily had requested our presence for early dinner so Embry and I followed behind Leah as she walked towards her cousin's. Since our talk, she had loosened up slightly and hadn't been as painful towards the boys and, in turn, things had eased off for her. They weren't comfortable by any means (although that was Paul's opinion) but they were improved.

"Mmm, Emily's made macaroni cheese," Embry said, sniffing appreciatively. I beamed at the mention of one of Emily's specialties and overtook Leah in my haste to eat. Jared was on patrol with Sam but Paul, Quil and Seth were in the kitchen with Emily, wolfing down the food. I slipped in and grabbed a plate before retreating hastily. There was no way I was staying in the middle of that. I frowned as I looked around, noticing Jake's distinct absence. Emily shrugged when I looked at her questioningly, clearly not knowing where my brother was. Deciding that he could take care of himself, I leaned against the counter and watched everyone interact with each other, a small, affectionate smile lighting my face. Embry's arm slipped around my shoulders as he ate one of Emily's homemade bread rolls with his free hand and I snuggled into his side, his warmth comforting and familiar. The pattering of rain drops drew my attention from Embry and I looked out of the window, groaning at the sight of the sheets of rain pouring from the grey sky. Embry sighed beside me before taking my empty plate and placing it next to the sink.

"I'll take her, Embry. You stay here," Leah offered and all of the wolves actually stopped eating. Paul was full on gaping with a mouth full of half chewed pasta, Quil was halted mid-chew with his mouth closed and Seth had frozen with his fork halfway to his mouth. Leah just rolled her eyes and came over to me. I shrugged, kissed Embry's cheek in farewell and left with Leah. I pulled my leather jacket over my head in an attempt to at least keep the rain off my face whilst Leah just walked on like she wasn't barefoot in the middle of a downpour.

"You ok?" I asked after a minute of silence. I felt the need to check up on her like I had with Paul. Leah looked at me emotionlessly for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Better," she corrected before paying attention to where we were walking. We reach my house not long after that and I stopped on my way to the front door, hearing various noises from the garage. Leah gave me a strange look as she cocked her head to the side, obviously listening into whatever was happening. I huffed and marched towards the garage just as a bike with a familiar figure on it rode out, spattering mud everywhere. I shrieked and skittered backwards, still managing to get some on my legs and my cheek. Fully irritated at Bella freaking Swan, I stormed into the garage to find a fuming Jake coated in mud.

"What. Did. You. Say?" I ground out, anger plain in my low voice. He didn't answer and continued shaking violently.

"Hetani, get back," Leah's warning voice came from behind me and I turned to see her looking over my shoulder at Jake with a concerned expression. Rolling my eyes because, if I could deal with Paul, then I could deal with Jake, I turned back around and placed my hand on Jake's shoulder.

"What happened?" The answer came, once again, from Leah and not Jake.

"She's going to become a leech." Those words seemed to be the last straw and Jake was suddenly blurring. Realising the danger I was in, I leapt backwards just as Jake transformed. But it wasn't far enough and the rusty colour of Jake's fur was way too close for comfort. Leah's warm hands snatched me out of the garage and her form covered mine as smashing wood sounds came then the distinct noise of Jake's wolf form fleeing. I shakily made my way from Leah's embrace to see that Jake had only taken a minor chunk from the side of the garage and his large paw-prints were leading away from the house to the forest. "Sam is going to kill him," Leah commented angrily from behind me. Clearing my throat warningly because I didn't want her to phase too, I turned around and walked into the house. My dad's eyebrows shot up worriedly but I just gestured weakly to Leah (who had followed me inside) before going for a shower.

Embry POV

I watched without really seeing as Sam went off on one at Jake. It was only the wolves in Sam and Emily's house, for which I was glad. Sam had been changing rapidly between yelling and speaking softly for the past fifteen minutes at Jake whilst the rest of us sat with blank expressions. He fully deserved it and it was mellow compared to what I'd wanted to do to him. Jake had phased in front of Hetani and, if it hadn't been for Leah, my girlfriend, my _imprint_ would have been either mutilated or dead. Feeling the familiar vibrations shake my form, I stood up abruptly and left the house. I couldn't be in the same room as him until I had seen Hetani for myself. Sam had found out and instantly made sure everyone was at his place, not allowing even me to leave to check on my Hetani. Needing the anger to have abated slightly by the time I saw her, I undressed and phased, making it to Hetani's in record time. I quickly changed back and dressed, walking up to the door and knocking for once. An unsurprised Billy answered the door and just gestured me inside. Hetani was seated on the couch with damp hair, dressed in her pyjamas and I sighed in relief. It had only been an hour and a half but a lot had happened and I couldn't hold back my smile as I sat next to her and pulled her into my lap. Billy retreated to some other area of the house, thankfully giving us privacy as my fingers untangled her hair.

"Are you alright?" I asked, needing to hear it for myself. There were no visible marks but that didn't mean that she wasn't affected by what had happened. She shrugged and I felt a pain in my chest when she didn't say anything. Anger spiked again. "I'm going to kill him," I snarled but I instantly felt Hetani's head shaking in protest.

"Bella," was all she said to me but it portrayed an entire world of explanation. Jake hadn't been given time to explain at all, so no one really knew what had happened except Leah, Hetani and Jake himself. Bella had come back (again) and obviously something so bad that Jake had phased had occurred. I inhaled deeply to calm myself – phasing in front of Hetani in her house was not the best idea ever. Silence dawned on us both and I simply held my girlfriend close, stroking through her hair soothingly as I attempted to calm myself down. We were both jolted from silence by the shrill ringing of my cell phone, which I hurriedly answered.

"Embry, you should get back here," Sam's low voice said over the phone and I nodded absentmindedly, my head still with Hetani. "Embry." That made me realise that Sam couldn't actually see me nodding.

"I won't be long." Then I hung up and looked down at an expectant Hetani. "I have to get back to Sam and Emily's." She didn't ask to come along, which wasn't really normal for her. Maybe she understood the seriousness of the situation. Maybe she was scared. I stood up, pressing a lingering kiss to the top of her head before taking off through the door, her strangely blank gaze burned into my brain. I didn't have the energy to phase so I trudged through the still pouring rain to get to Sam's, entering into the living room and sitting in the chair I'd vacated half an hour later. Jake looked at me with a pleading expression but I just glared back.

"How's she doing?" Surprisingly (although less surprising given recent events), it was Leah that asked that question. I looked at her unwaveringly, not shocked at all by the concern in her eyes. She had saved Hetani, which put her high in my good books.

"The only thing she said was 'Bella' and that was it. She's silent and blank and mostly unresponsive. I wonder what could have caused that," I said harshly, looking significantly at Jake who winced. He may have been my best friend but that was challenged when he almost attacked Hetani. I was then the one to wince as I thought about what she'd look like if he'd gotten her.

"What did Bella do, Jacob?" Sam asked steadily. He was leaning against the doorway to the living room, arms crossed stoically across his chest and ankles crossed. It would generally be seen as a casual stance but it was authoritative as Sam gazed at Jake unwaveringly.

"Nothing," he muttered and I growled quietly. Leah attained a seething expression and I knew that she'd heard whatever it was. Sam's appearance didn't change but the atmosphere gained more tension as the two wolves looked at each other.

"Leah, what did Bella do?" All of us were shocked that Sam had addressed Leah directly, but none of us more than Leah herself. Her eyes had widened slightly and her jaw seemed loosened. She'd be damned if she showed the full extent of her shock, but we could all see it – it was too different from her normal expression.

"She informed Jacob that she was going to become a vampire. Soon." Leah's answer through us all for a loop and Sam eyes narrowed as they watched Jake's own brown orbs. Jacob only nodded once and everyone suddenly exploded in fury. Protests of there being no geographical limits, no right to do anything, Bella's choice not mattering and various colourful insults from Paul resulted whilst I just gaped. Sam remained standing next to the door as he looked deep in thought whilst Jake took the brunt of the complaints. One hand was raised and everyone went silence.

"There has been no wrong until Bella truly becomes a vampire. Jacob, you go home and find Hetani – no phasing. Everyone else: this meeting is over." And our alpha departed into the kitchen. Jake stood up and I followed quickly, mimicked by Paul. Hetani really had made an impression on the volatile wolf after she spoke to him (or he vented at her) and apparently he didn't want his now closer friend alone with Jake.

"You know, I don't think it's a good idea for all three of you to go. If Jake gets angry, Embry will get angry to protect Hetani. That's two wolves. Then Paul will just get angry because Hetani will be in deep crap. That's three wolves." Leah's voice stopped us as the group of three made our way to the door. We all stopped and turned, looking at her. She had spoken grudgingly but her opinion was clear through her forced words – no way could three of us go together. Knowing that Jake needed to talk to her, I reluctantly stepped back, pulling a gobsmacked Paul with me. Jake nodded to us then ran out the door.

"He's got one hour," Paul declared before flopping onto the couch and taking it all up. Again.

**Let me know what you think! I'll see you all Wednesday morning for an update. Love Bianca :) x**


	16. Over It

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Hello! I know it's the afternoon but I only woke up half an hour ago as I had to catch up on much needed sleep. It feels weird having lunch now.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani.**

**3****rd**** June **

I crawled onto the roof of my house, glad I (for once) wasn't being supervised. One of La Push's many bonfires was being held on the beach but I had opted out, despite Jake, Paul and Embry all protesting. I still hadn't said anything besides 'Bella' and I could see everyone was beginning to worry about me. Jake had apologised for phasing and I had just nodded, walking away and hiding in my room. Every time I thought of Jake, heard Jake through the wood of my door or glimpsed him when I left my room for food and the bathroom, I flinched and flashes of the wolf Jake and the cracking of wood that could have been me tore through my brain. It was hard to forget that moment and I didn't speak for fear of doing more damage. And I wondered, just a little bit, if it had been partly my fault. I didn't move, I didn't run away like I should have and I completely ignored Leah's warning because I was being stupid. If I had just walked away, Jake wouldn't have phased and I wouldn't be scared out of my mind to anger anyone else.

My eyes travelled across the red roof of my house, over my slightly shaking hands to the distant beach. The fire was up and there were barely visible people gathering around it, their dark shapes interfering with the flickering orange light being the only thing that gave them away. Sighing, I drew my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly, thinking of Embry. I knew it would take a lot to anger him because he'd had practice and it was me, but I was too afraid of making him mad. I was too afraid of making any of them mad. Sighing, I rubbed my face, pulling back in surprise when I felt the wetness. Figured I would cry over my own weakness. I wiped the tears away, praying for no more at the feeling of helplessness.

"It's ok to cry you know." I gave a small shriek and almost fell off the roof at the sound of the new voice. Turning, I saw an expectant face.

Embry POV

The bright orange light of the fire blurred as I eyed it, Billy Black's calming voice fading into the background as my mind firmly strayed to Hetani. I wasn't surprised that she hadn't come but I was a little hurt. She hadn't left her room since after Jake apologised (bathroom breaks and food notwithstanding) and she wouldn't speak to anyone. To be away from an imprint was painful for a wolf, but to have her ignore you? It was agony. And I knew it wasn't so much to do with me but I had no clue what her reasoning was. My thoughts were halted when Leah suddenly stood up and jogged off. For a brief moment, everyone was silent as we watched her go but Billy then continued on as though there was no interruption. Paul's eyes caught mine across the fire and I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me: what the Hell had gotten into Leah this time?

Hetani POV

Leah perched next to me on the roof, looking at me pointedly.

"You're not going to piss anyone off if you speak, Hetani." I continued gazing solidly at my knees, wanting to ignore her. I didn't want to talk, I didn't want my feelings out in the open and I just wanted to be left alone. I didn't say any of that though, so she stayed firmly by my side. "It was me that said it, if you remember. I told you what was going on, you didn't say anything." I looked at her resolutely, knowing she had enough practice to get my silent message. "Alright, so you didn't move. You thought that handling Paul was the same as handling Jacob and it's logical. It's not right, but it's what you thought. Everyone makes mistakes, Hetani. The point is that you eventually tried to move and you've definitely learned from this. But you can't stay silent forever, you do know that, right? You can't hide away in your room because you think you're going to cause a wolf to go nuts. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your ass down to that bonfire because Bella is there and I am not going back without you." I sighed, rubbing my arms as I weighed the pros and cons in my head.

"What if-?" Leah placed a hand over my mouth, shaking her head instantly.

"No, no 'what if's'. Get dressed and let's go. Embry's pining for you like a wounded puppy." Finally, I moved and climbed carefully back down, slipping through my window. I dressed quickly in comfortable jeans and a thick hoodie, sliding my flat leather boots over the top of the jeans. A brush was run through my hair hurriedly and Leah led the way (as usual) out of the house. Our walk was filled with companionable silence, which neither of us seemed to mind. It wasn't a very long walk and we soon stopped before the tree line. I nodded once at Leah's inquisitive look before the pair of us stepped out. The storytelling seemed to be over and I huffed angrily at having missed the best part of all the bonfires but brightened upon seeing Embry's gaping mouth. He was the first to move and dodged around the fire to pull me into a tight embrace. I happily returned it, feeling guilty that I had left him stewing for two days. We pulled apart only centimetres before our mouths locked, making me sigh. My arms wrapped around his neck as his clutched my waist and I found myself wondering when the last time we'd kissed was. 'Too long' was my eventual conclusion.

"I missed you," Embry breathed when we finally split. I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," I replied, equally as quiet. He just shrugged, kissed my forehead before relinquishing me to a reprimanding Emily.

"Never again!" she scolded, hugging me tightly then letting go. I smiled innocently, shrugging my shoulders as I retreated back to Embry. My boyfriend instantly wrapped his arms around my stomach as everyone smiled at me before returning to the bonfire. My relieved smile turned to a glare as I saw the familiar pale faced brunette next to my grinning brother. For once, it seemed that Bella wasn't the object of the grin, but me. I waved at him and, for the first time in two days, I didn't flinch in fear. It was just something that had happened and no one had gotten hurt. That was it. That was all.

XXX

**8****th**** June **

Embry stopped me walking into the house a few days later with an expression somewhere between a smirk and annoyance on his face.

"Jake and Bella are inside." I nodded, instantly turning around to walk away.

"Let's go!" I called quietly over my shoulder. I had managed to avoid Bella at the bonfire by talking to everyone except her and Jake (unless Jake came over without her) but I couldn't avoid her in my own house before hitting her. Embry's amused laughter hit my ears and I rolled my eyes. He was so happy that I was talking again that nothing else seemed to really affect him. Even his problems with his mom didn't seem to affect his overly good mood.

"Wait a sec," he suddenly said and I reluctantly turned back into his side. He didn't say anything else so I simply followed his focus to find Jake and Bella leaving the house. Jake looked absolutely wiped, like he'd fallen asleep, and his hair was sticking up strangely. Bella had a look of concern yet interest on her face and I fought the urge to walk up to her and push her. Hard.

"What are they saying?" I asked in annoyance, unable to hear from such a far distance. Embry grinned down at me and skulked through the trees so that we were closer to Jake and Bella. I assumed Jake was too busy to hear us sneaking around and eavesdropping. I listened to the conversation with growing anger, Bella's over-the-top addiction to her boyfriend making me cringe and Jake's obvious adoration for Bella making my heart pang with sympathy. Expressions on both ends (mostly Bella's though) transformed through various stages as Embry and I gazed at the pair. Given that Embry had forgiven Jake (after a lot of convincing on my part), I could tell it was hurting him too to hear the confessions and the pathetic words out of Bella's mouth. I noticed that, since Jake had grabbed her chin earlier in the conversation, he hadn't let go as yet. My eyes widened to the point where they almost fell out of their sockets and I felt sick as I watched Jake press a kiss to Bella's lips. It looked uncomfortable and nowhere near the kind of kiss one would want to receive.

"Oh," Embry breathed but I didn't pay attention. Jake was gripping Bella's head too hard and I saw her struggling, despite him not appearing to notice. I didn't like Bella but she shouldn't be forced into something she didn't want to do – not even she deserved that. Then she stopped. Her arms dropped down, she ceased her struggle and seemed to be waiting. Eventually, Jake stopped too and I sighed in relief, glad that part was over. They exchanged some more words and then . . . Bella hit him. I couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped me and Embry just shook his head at me. Bella shrieked, stupidly waving her hand about like she was having a fit and I finally came out, waltzing over casually. By the time I got over there, Bella had resorted to insulting Jacob.

"I can't wait to see what Edward does to you! I hope he snaps your neck, you pushy, obnoxious, moronic DOG!" she screeched and I paused next to them.

"_You_ were the one that hit _him_," I pointed out gleefully. I was in no way admitting I'd felt sorry for her previously. She glared at me and I just raised my eyebrows in a slightly challenging way. Bella seemed to realise that, even though Jake had a ridiculously soft spot for her and had just admitted his love to her, she would get eaten alive if she so much as touched me. That was reaffirmed when Embry came up behind me and firmly held my hand. Bella breathed harshly at the pair of us before climbing into Jake's car nearby. I grinned at Jake who just rolled his eyes at me playfully and climbed into the other side. They drove off and I waved sarcastically before kissing Embry cheerfully.

"You're out of control," he joked, nudging me playfully. I gave him my best innocent expression before giggling.

"Let's go – we actually have the house to ourselves." And I dragged him inside so we could relax alone for once.

**I just feel the need to justify myself – Hetani hates Bella so much because of the danger she's bringing to her family (biological as well as the pack) and because she keeps coming back to Jake. Anyhow, I will see you Sunday morning (British time) for an update! Love Bianca :) x**


	17. She Cracks

**Chapter Seventeen**

**I apologise for the shortness of this chapter. I can't really explain it.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani.**

I was in my living room with Paul, Jake and Embry on the day they were to fight the newborn vampire army. I had cried, I had pleaded and I had gotten angry but nothing could talk them out of doing it. Once again, Bella had royally screwed up and my boys were paying for it. The three guys were trying to brighten me up but it wasn't working, my mind was thinking too hard and too fast. A knock at the door drew our attention and I knew it was Elisha. We'd scheduled a shopping trip (any excuse to get me out of La Push and Forks, so we were heading to Port Angeles), so her mum was driving us. I waved weakly to all of the guys and rose on shaky legs, grabbing my bag. I made my way to the door but suddenly halted, head tilted to the side. Whirling around, I threw my arms around Paul who froze but hugged me back. I pulled away and hugged Jake even harder, tears filling my eyes. Then, it was Embry's turn. We simply stood about a foot apart for God knows how long until I caved and jumped at him, holding him close. His arms wound around my waist, caressing my sides as his lips brushed my neck. Our lips found their way to each other and we kissed frantically, scared to say goodbye, scared to face the fact that Embry was in danger, no matter how cocky they all were about it and terrified to acknowledge possibly never seeing each other again. Not caring that we had an audience, I allowed his tongue to meet my own as I wanted him as much as possible before leaving. Panting, we separated, clutching at each other desperately.

"Be safe," I whispered, tears spilling over. He kissed them away but more followed.

"I'll see you soon," he replied quietly, a small, pained smile appearing on his worried face. I smiled weakly back, pressing a quick peck to his lips. I fully pulled away from him, looking at Paul and Jake once more before flitting to the door.

"Jeez, took you long enough! Hey, what's wrong?" Elisha's once irritated expression reformed into a concerned one as she looked me over. I wiped my last tears away and gave my best smile.

"Nothing's wrong. Let's go shopping," I said as eagerly as possible. Elisha looked hesitant but decided not to press the matter apparently. She took my arm and dragged me to the car. With one last fleeting expression to my little red house, I got into the vehicle and we drove away. I tried not to think of the consequences of the fight and focus on my day with my best friend.

XXX

I did not expect what I saw when we returned back to my house. I was laughing hysterically with Elisha in the back seat when we pulled up to the little red building but we both froze at the sight outside. Ever single member of the pack was gathered along with my dad and Sue Clearwater. I didn't understand why my dad wasn't in the house. Elisha looked at me worriedly but I shook my head to reassure her, thanked her mom for the lift then got out of the car with my many bags in hand. I heard the black Ford Focus pull away and waited for its engine noise to fade into the background before taking my first step forward. Embry instantly shot towards me and stood in front of me, his expression regretful.

"Where's Jake?" I asked in as calm a voice as possible. Embry opened his mouth to answer but an Earth shattering yell/scream came from within the confines of my house, causing me to drop my bags into a cloud of dirt. Tears welled in my eyes as I realised that the scream had come from Jacob. Embry looked at me sympathetically, stroking my arms soothingly.

"He got hurt in the vampire attack. His bones have to be re-broken so that they set right," he told me softly and I whimpered, trying to get towards the house. My wolf wrapped his arms around my torso and held me back easily, despite my kicking and shrieking. I fought against him in an attempt to get to my brother but Embry wouldn't let me go.

"LET ME GO, EMBRY! I HAVE TO SEE HIM!" I screeched. The shocked faces of the rest of the pack barely registered in my mind although I knew that, even though they were used to me speaking, they were not used to me yelling.

"Shh, Hetani, he'll be ok," Embry whispered in my ear and I slowly yet reluctantly relaxed until I was shaking against Embry's naked chest, tears flowing over his firm abs. It hurt to know that my brother was in pain and I couldn't see him. The sound of an old truck pulling up made me glance away from Embry who had stiffened. I knew why – Bella had arrived in her beaten up piece of crap that didn't look cared for like Embry's. She leapt out of the truck and stormed towards the house, with the nerve to look anxious. I snarled (as much as a human can anyway).

"Billy, how-." She was cut off by another scream from inside the house and I would have glorified in her wince if I had not winced myself. Embry was rubbing my arms again and I knew that he thought I could possibly injure Bella badly if I was closer.

"Are you happy now?" I snapped, noticing all the wolves move their attention from Bella to me. I didn't care; they were all thinking my thoughts. Bella had the audacity to look confused.

"Hetani, what are you talking about?" Embry sighed next to me, knowing very well that my temper would spike at that comment and the patronising tone.

"What am I talking about!? If it wasn't for you and your pathetic need to cling to what you don't deserve, Jacob would not be in there having his bones re-broken along with his heart! Do you even know what a heart is?" I hissed venomously and she took a shaky step backwards. I didn't know why, Embry downright refused to even loosen his hold on me.

"You don't choose who you fall in love with," she told me with a pointed look at Embry. I gave a hysterical snort.

"But you choose who you hurt. You didn't have to keep coming here – it would have been better for everyone if you had just stayed away with your leech," I countered and she gaped unattractively at me. "You broke my brother in more ways than one and I hope that karma gives you a huge bite in the ass for it. Get out of here and do not come back or I will get very, very angry," I warned and Bella huffed, stepping forward with a defiant glare. She looked ready to snap at me but she had crossed my Embry shaped line and he gave a threatening growl. Bella halted, glanced at Embry before she turned around and returned to her truck. She pulled away without looking back and I smirked triumphantly. Jake gave a final cry of pain before everything went silent and a pale, blonde man came out of the house. He was carefully dressed and looked relaxed with golden eyes. I gave Embry a wide eyed look but he shrugged, silently telling me that he'd explain later.

"He'll heal in a few days. He's asking for Bella, though," the vampire said, his amused eyes drifting to me and making Embry tense.

"Tough," I muttered and the vampire smiled before moving to depart. My dad stopped him and, in a movement that caused my jaw to fall open, held out his hand. The leech shook it with a smile and departed in his swish black Mercedes. I gave my dad an incredulous look and he simply looked away as though my eyes weren't falling out of my head. That was weird.

**Ok, there you have it! Advance warning: this is where it starts getting a bit rushed. The next chapter is Breaking Dawn. Another thing: we're so close to 50 reviews, so I have faith in you, my wonderful readers, to get me there with this chapter. Come on guys – three reviews and I'm there! I'll update on Thursday morning (British time). Love Bianca :) x**


	18. From one extreme to the next

**Chapter Eighteen**

**NOTE – ALTERED TIMING AS RACHEL AND PAUL ARE MEANT TO MEET BEFORE JAKE COMES BACK. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews on the last chapter, I appreciate it hugely! **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani.**

**14****th**** August **

"Damn you, Jacob Black!" I yelled, slamming down the house phone. Jacob had run away faster than I had time to register when an invitation for Bella's wedding had slapped him in the face. It had taken fifteen minutes of soothing from Embry to convince me not to march over to Bella's house and drag her to an open grave by her hair, which Paul had found endlessly amusing. Ever since then I had been calling the cell phone Jake had been provided with but it was never on and he never answered. Charlie had taken to putting up numerous 'missing' posters in every location of the Olympic Peninsula and I couldn't go anywhere without seeing my big brother's face plastered on various colours of paper with a plea for help underneath. It was now the day after Bella's wedding and I was STILL waiting for news.

"What'd that phone ever do to you?" I froze, my hand still clenched around the receiver, not willing to believe my ears. I gradually loosened my grip and turned around, seeing Jake's smirking face. His hair was cut badly and unevenly and he was wearing well worn jean cut-offs. He looked dead on his feet but I didn't care and threw my arms around his neck.

"I want you to know that, if it wasn't for Elisha, Embry, Paul and occasionally Jared, Bella would be dead and I would be in a mental institution," I snarled, pulling away quickly. He looked too tired to care and just shrugged apologetically before making his way to his room. I watched with worried eyes but let it go and glanced at the door, beaming upon seeing Paul. Since Jake had vanished, he had taken up the post of older brother and he did his job well.

"You're due at Emily's," he said in an orderly tone and I grinned mischievously.

"I'm due or Leah's being a pain?" I asked teasingly and he rolled his eyes, which I took for a yes. I shrugged, grabbed my bag and skipped out the door after him. His quick reflexes saved me from face-planting the ground after tripping over my feet and he kept twitching every time I so much as shuffled my feet for the rest of the walk. He was extremely protective, that was for sure. But I didn't care – it was great to have another older brother. The pack were my family and that was all I needed.

XXX

**16****th**** August **

Two days after Jake's return, I skipped along First Beach without caring that I probably looked like a dork. Embry frequently told me I was adorable anyway, so I didn't mind. The day was a mellow one with light cloud cover and slightly warm temperatures and I celebrated by journeying to the beach. Of course, I'd had to promise not to climb any rocks to Embry, who was spending time with his mom. I knew he was finally telling her the big wolf secret and he felt very nervous about it, which I had assured him was fine.

"Paul," I greeted cheerfully, coming up next to him on the beach. He smirked down at me and ruffled my hair playfully. I giggled and ducked out of the way of his hand.

"Hey munchkin. What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked and I rolled my eyes as I figured that he had probably been coerced into following me for my 'safety'. Not that it would take much convincing – he took his position of protection way too seriously.

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm ok by my . . ." I trailed off as my eyes landed on someone about ten feet from us. The young woman had shiny black hair that hung in perfectly styled curls to her waist, big brown eyes that were twinkling happily at me and a curvy figure that I'd always been envious of. Her angular nose was crinkled slightly as her cupid's bow lips turned up in a wide smile.

"Who the Hell is that, Hetani?" Paul demanded in a bored tone, sounding like he was two seconds from examining his fingernails.

"Rachel?" I asked and she grinned wider, opening her arms. "Rachy!" I screeched, throwing myself into my big sister's arms and hugging her fiercely.

"Hey, Tiny Tani," she replied, using her old nickname for me. She lifted me up easily and spun me around, making me laugh. When my feet finally met the sand again, I was bouncing with giddiness.

"They never said anything!" I exclaimed in annoyance and she snorted.

"Jake managed to keep a secret? Well, I'll be damned," she answered me and I gave a secretive smirk. Jake, although she didn't know it yet, was very good at keeping secrets. Oh great, I would have to keep the freaking secret too! "Who's this?" she asked, her eyes drifting to behind me and I turned to see Paul. His eyes left the sand and his bored expression slipped from his face as soon as his eyes met Rachel's. His jaw went slack and his eyes went round as they took in Rachel's form and I gaped between the pair in complete horror. I knew that look – I had seen it before. Holy Jesus, Paul had just imprinted on my big sister. An older woman!

"Wait 'til Jake hears about this," I muttered to myself as Paul stumbled forward a step. My astonishment turned to enjoyment as I eyed them – it was pure gold entertainment to watch the guy that had always scoffed at imprinting to have imprinted!

"I'm Rachel," my sister said, her natural charm shining through as she stuck out her hand towards Paul. He remained in a stunned, immobile trance for all of three seconds before I cleared my throat pointedly and he wrapped his hand around Rachel's.

"Paul," he said in a rough voice and cleared his throat, blushing slightly. Paul Lahote was BLUSHING! Oh, where was Jared when I needed him? I couldn't wait to tell him about the entire interaction. Rachel looked at me with a questioning gaze and I simply smirked, making her raise her eyebrows.

"I think you two should talk," I said before hugging my sister and looking at Paul. "Have fun!" I called over my shoulder as I walked away. I practically ran to Emily's house where I prayed at least one of the wolves were. If Embry and Paul were off, that meant that Jared and Jake were on patrol, so that left Sam. Without knocking, I clambered into the house and into the kitchen where Sam and Emily were kissing. My gasps for air caught their attention and the pair split apart.

"Hetani, what's wrong?" Emily asked worriedly as I leant against the doorframe, smirking in a way that was Paul's bad influence. I coughed slightly before pushing off the frame and plonking myself on a chair.

"Imprinting is rare, right?" I asked nonchalantly. Both Sam and Emily nodded then Emily frowned.

"Unless you're in this pack, then no," Emily replied jokingly and I snickered before righting myself. "Hetani, what are you hiding?" I couldn't help but giggle – it was too good!

"I was walking on the beach earlier today and found Paul. By the way," I looked pointedly at Sam, "I don't appreciate being followed. Anyhow, it didn't take long for someone to appear. That someone was my older sister, Rachel, whom I haven't seen in forever. A funny thing happened; can you guess what it was?" I asked, examining my fingernails. Although I was still shy, I was a lot more open around the pack and it was only Sam and Emily in the room anyway. Emily's jaw fell open much like Paul's had on the beach.

"Paul imprinted on your sister?" she gasped and I nodded gleefully.

"I don't have to keep a secret!" I was beyond joyful that I didn't have to conceal things from my sister and I was also very close to throwing my arms in the air with happiness. Besides, Rachel would have gotten it out of me eventually. Emily smiled gently at me whilst Sam looked completely gobsmacked.

"Paul Lahote imprinted on Rachel Black?" he clarified and I nodded quickly, seeing the truth settle into his brain.

"He WHAT!?" I jumped, toppling off my chair in the process. Blowing hair from my face, I looked up to see Jake and Jared, having evidently finished patrol. Hmm, I wondered if Paul would make it to patrol. Jared lifted me off the ground and back into my chair as Jake's eyes flitted around to each of the people in the room, finally landing on me and silently demanding an explanation.

"Rachel's back, thanks for telling me. They ran into each other on the beach and we can now bully Paul," I answered and Jared snorted, a look of cunning passing over his normally gentle features. "And Paul blushed," I added and watched as a look of pure glee took over Jared's expression. Paul was in for a ribbing, I realised.

"I'm going to kill him," Jake snarled and I rolled my eyes as Jared held my brother back.

"He'll be patrolling now, Jacob," Sam stated reasonably and I didn't bother pointing out that it was likely that Embry was by himself in the woods, as Paul was most probably with my sister. Ew.

"Sit, eat," I ordered, my words returning to simple terms and I gestured to the table full of food that Emily had freshly made. Jake growled but sat down nonetheless, delving into some scrambled eggs whilst I nibbled on some toast. I wondered what Rachel's reaction would be – especially seeing as I found out before she did, ha!

XXX

"I'm sorry, tell me again," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose in exhaustion. I had spent the majority of my afternoon at Emily's until Paul walked through the door about four hours after I'd left him with Rachel. He looked crestfallen and I had instantly ushered him out of the door towards the beach. We'd made it to the same log we'd sat on when he was angry about the Cullen entering Quileute land and I'd demanded an explanation. A shattered looking Paul looked back at me and although I couldn't directly understand what kind of pain he was in, I felt intense sympathy.

"I blurted out the wolf secret after we'd been talking for a few hours. It just came out and she kind of looked at me like I'd gone crazy. Then she started laughing and I kept a straight face so she'd know I was serious, even though I wanted to smile because her laugh is just-."

"Yeah, moving on," I interrupted uncomfortably. No wonder he didn't like imprinted wolves if they gushed like that.

"She finally got that I was serious and went kind of green. Then I made it worse by telling her about imprinting. That's when she started yelling and screaming and just being generally upset. I overwhelmed her." Of course, I could have made a sarcastic comment about stating the obvious but it didn't seem like the right time. So I sat down on the sand in front of him, much like he'd done in our other conversation and placed my hands on his knees.

"I'll talk to her." Those four words seemed to restore some kind of hope in Paul and he smiled at me thankfully. "Now go talk to Jake – he's going nuts over Bella," I ordered, standing up. Paul groaned but rose too and we parted, heading separate ways. My stubborn brother and my stubborn sister needed some serious talking to.

XXX

After I had sat beside a shaken looking Rachel and carefully explained everything that she asked for – the ins and outs of the shape shifting, the imprinting and the leeches – she just looked at me blankly. I found myself wondering if anything I had said had actually gone into her head. She was a really intelligent person – surely this wasn't too hard for her to grasp!

"I've never heard you speak so much at once," she finally said and my jaw popped open. That was it? After the explanations and the development and finding out that our brother was a freaking wolf, she was amazed that I spoke so much!? My sister was a whack job.

"You're nuts," I said truthfully and she shrugged it off, like it wasn't really that worrying. I was still kind of thrown off by her observation.

"So, Paul wasn't lying." It was more of a statement than a question but I heard her need for an answer. I shook my head easily, trying to remember that she wasn't as used to the wolf thing as I was.

"Nope, he was telling the complete truth." She seemed to get my silently conveyed message and smacked her hands to her knees determinedly.

"Right, I'm going to find him," she stated strongly and stood up. I noticed that her tone hid her anxiety as her hands shook. Sighing, I stood up too and hugged her.

"He'll be at the beach. Don't worry, Rachy, he'll be so happy to see you that it won't matter anymore," I assured her and she gave me a grateful squeeze before rushing out the door. Completely wiped, I collapsed on the couch and waited to see Embry. I needed a good, long cuddle with my boyfriend.

**I always wanted to make sure Rachel was imprinted on because Hetani would love it so much. Anyhow, I love you all and I'll see you Monday morning (British time). Love Bianca :) x**


	19. Abandonment Issues

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Good morning! Now, I have to warn you (if I haven't already) things start moving faster from here . . . just because my muse kind of left. Anyhow, thank you for the reviews/favourites/alerts – they mean the world to me! Oh, and Hetani is a bit all over the place, emotion wise, in this chapter. Try and understand – she's hurt, betrayed and confused.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. All rights to Stephanie Meyer. I do own Hetani though.**

**7****th**** September **

"What do you mean . . . he left?" I stuttered out, feeling like the air had been squeezed from my lungs. Sam stood in front of me with an expression akin to sorrow but his body language indicated how angry he really was. Embry stood next to me with an arm around my shoulders, holding me into his warm side in an attempt to comfort me. For once in our relationship, it wasn't even close to working. I was upset and stressed and approaching hyperventilation.

"Jacob refused to follow my order and split off from the pack. He protects the Cullens now." The breath officially whooshed out from my lungs and I felt like I'd been punched in the gut by an angry Paul. Jacob left. Jacob had sided with the Cullens over his family . . .

"Why?" I suddenly demanded. I knew very well that Jake wouldn't just run off with no good reason. Sam had to have done something to annoy him so badly that he was able to embrace his true heritage as an alpha and scarper.

"I ordered everyone to kill Bella and the thing growing inside of her." My eyes went wide and I stumbled backwards out of Embry's grasp. I didn't like Bella, that was obvious and everyone knew that. But I did not want her dead because the baby within her MIGHT be evil.

"You ordered them to kill a human?" I gasped out, looking at Embry with fear-filled eyes. He looked away with a pained expression and I just knew that it was true.

"That thing is a _monster_, Hetani. I do not expect you to understand but our duty is to protect our pack and our people." My expression switched from shocked to furious. I had no way of knowing what was growing inside Bella but to accuse me of not understanding? That was completely unfair.

"No, Sam, you want to kill Bella because of something out of her control. You're the monster." My harsh tone did its job and I saw Sam's normally stoic face loosen with surprise. "I'll be in my room." And I walked off, leaving Embry with Sam, slamming my door behind me. I wondered vaguely what Rachel's reaction would be when Paul told her. Those two were grossly close since she'd accepted the secret. Word around the reservation was that they'd had a small conversation on the beach before Paul kissed my sister. I wasn't sure if it was true but didn't particularly care if it was. I picked up my phone and scrolled through the contacts, landing on Jake's name quickly. I just had to talk to him, hear him confirm it for himself. So I hit 'call' and pressed the phone to my ear, hoping he'd pick up. I convinced myself the phone call was as much for Leah as it was for me because her brother was over there too, protecting Bella.

"Hello?" Jake's voice eventually answered and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jake, is it true?" I saw no point in beating around the bush and asked him directly. I heard him sigh that time and I knew what the answer would be.

"They were going to kill her, Hetani." Just like that, my mood switched. True, I didn't want Bella dead but he'd abandoned his FAMILY for her.

"So she's more important than us, right?" I asked in a cracked voice – indicating that I was about to burst into tears.

"This isn't what this is about." His tone was a bit condescending.

"Why does everyone keep talking to me like that!? I get that you love her, Jake, but you don't know what that child is going to grow up to be like!"

"I can't help it, Tani. I feel drawn to Bella right now, it's hard to explain." I stopped short. He sounded more in love than he ever had before – almost like he'd imprinted. I disregarded that thought as ridiculous. He'd been around Bella plenty of times – he wasn't suddenly going to imprint on her after all this time. A few tears spilled over as I realised he wasn't coming back. He'd chosen Bella and that was that.

"Alright then. I guess we're on different teams now."

"Tani, don't be like that," Jake pleaded and the tone sent the tears flowing down my face faster than I could even think to wipe them away. I sniffed loudly.

"I'll miss you, Jake," I croaked out before hanging up and collapsing on the ground, dropping the phone. Sobs shook my body and I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to soothe away the pain. It didn't work. The tears fell in staggering numbers and a puddle formed on the ground as I rocked back and forwards. Not five seconds later, Embry was in the room and clutching me to his chest as guttural sounds made their way from my mouth. Embry didn't whisper that it would be ok, that I would be alright. He didn't try and lie to me. He just held me and stroked my hair as I cried myself into a fitful sleep.

XXX

Jared POV

Never before had I felt so uncomfortable with passing on news. It didn't take a genius to know that Jake knew why Embry wasn't allowed to come. Sam didn't want to risk both Quil and Embry being near Jake and Quil was already torn up between his best mate and Claire. We didn't need Embry suffering even more than he already was. Hetani was in despair and Jake had only been gone a day – it was killing them both.

I walked through Sam's front door and into the living room where Rachel and Hetani were waiting with Paul and Embry. Hetani's eyes were bloodshot and staring into space whilst Embry's eyes never left her face. Rachel was looking downright pissed and I knew she would blow a fuse when I told her that I'd failed to bring Jake back. Of course, the fact that Paul would side with her made it more daunting.

"Well?" Rachel asked expectantly. I couldn't really tell if the venom in her voice was directed at me or at the situation. I took a deep breath of preparation, really needing Kim in that moment. But she wasn't supposed to show up for another ten minutes, which meant I was alone to deal with it.

"He told me to tell you and your dad that he loved you and that he was ok." Rachel's eyes sparked dangerously and Hetani sniffed extremely quietly – I wouldn't have heard it without my wolf hearing.

"And?" Rachel asked with her teeth grinding together. Why did she have to know that there was more? It couldn't be that she was reading me so easily. I attributed it to her knowing her brother well.

"He says that there isn't much time left." A distinct wince from Hetani, who was against killing Bella (at least, that's what we could gather as she wasn't really talkative) drew my attention briefly. But I returned to Rachel as she was less painful to look at. "He'll be taking to the forest when it's all over with. The Cullens will leave and there isn't room for two alphas in La Push." Rachel's eyebrows shot up and a tiny whimper sounded from Hetani. Embry gave a pained expression at his imprints discomfort and pulled her close as a couple of tears spilled from her eyes. According to a rushed conversation with Embry before I'd left, she'd barely stopped crying since she'd ended the phone call with Jake.

"He's just going to abandon all of us?" Rachel asked loudly, angrily and I stood my ground against every instinct telling me to back up. Paul was eyeing Rachel carefully, ready to soothe her if needed.

"He and Sam would kill each other if they both stayed here." Rachel snorted derisively at the most reasonable explanation I could come up with.

"He doesn't have to stay here! Just . . . stay close," she argued but I could see that she had nothing else left in her. She knew Jake would leave when Bella was dead and that was that. Quil chose that moment to walk in and look directly at Embry. I knew he'd talked to Jake – it didn't take a brainiac. He missed him and I wasn't about to stop him.

"He says he misses having the two of us on his flanks," Quil said quietly and I saw that Embry's expression had grown more pained when he looked up. He clearly missed his best friend too. It looked like Sam's plan to try and keep Embry stable wasn't working out so well.

"Leah?" Hetani suddenly rasped. Embry winced at her cracked voice.

"She refused to leave. I tried, but nothing," I said grudgingly. Sam really had told me to beg on my knees but I wasn't about to. Nothing was going to change Leah's mind and we all knew that – even Hetani. The younger girl looked heartbroken at the loss of the girl she'd become really close to. This would not end well.

**And there you have it. Next chapter: more drama and Hetani meets Renesmee. I'll update Friday morning (British time). Love Bianca :) x**


	20. Surprise Call

**Chapter Twenty**

**Ok . . . you may hate me during this chapter but you should like me by the end. I know it's not Friday morning but, by my estimation, I should update today. If not, then you get an early update!**

**Jamie Loy, Taysha Fuller, possibly Shannon Baker, Rayanna Zaragoza – possibilities for Hetani that I looked up – obviously they'd have to be slightly younger.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. I do own Hetani though.**

I was sitting in my living room trying to do homework when all I really wanted to do was sit and stare at the wall as had become habit. It was the middle of November and Jake had been gone for two months. And Embry had been gone for two days. I didn't understand how he'd left me but he had, along with Quil. I thought the imprint was the strongest thing on the Earth to hold someone to another person but he'd gone to join Jake when his loyalties to Sam's pack became too strained. His alpha was Jake and that was the only thing that stopped me becoming completely withdrawn. Sighing, I fought against the memory of his departure with little success.

"_Hey," I said cheerfully, working hard at regaining my happy self. Jake was gone but I had the rest of my family and the hope that Jake would one day return. Embry didn't reply but pulled me close very quickly, his face resting in the crook of my neck. I frowned at his strange behaviour and wrapped my arms around his bare back with trepidation. "What's wrong?" I asked cautiously, not really knowing what to do. He kept a firm hold on me but I could feel just by his tension that he was really upset about something. I'd seen his strain with missing Jake but he always assured me that he'd stick in La Push with me because he couldn't imagine the pain if he was away from me._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered although I barely heard the muffled words. I pulled away sharply as I heard the pure sorrow in the tone. I looked up and felt my eyes widen with complete surprise upon seeing the tears yet to fall from his beautiful brown eyes._

"_What's wrong?" I repeated nervously, gripping his shoulders hard but knowing he wouldn't feel it too much. He looked so torn and so pained that I just stared at him, at a loss of what to do._

"_I'm so sorry, sweetheart." I knew something was even more deeply wrong at the term of endearment. I studied his features carefully, trying very hard to figure out what had gone wrong, what had happened that was so bad. It took me several long minutes of contemplation but I finally realised what it was._

"_You're going to Jake." It wasn't a question. There was no emotion in my voice, the precise blankness being practiced over the months when speaking to Sam. I was still mad at him for considering killing Bella – who, despite her negative aspects, didn't deserve to die. Especially like that._

"_Come with me," he pleaded, not bothering to answer the question. Of course, that was answer enough. I looked at him and was shaking my head before I could think about it. He looked agonised as I gave my silent answer._

"_I _can't_ Embry. My place is here and . . . I'm too scared to be near those leeches," I said, my tone begging for him to understand._

"_I'll protect you." He sounded so desperate in that moment that I almost agreed. Then I remembered my loyalty – to the pack, to my friends, to everything. I loved Embry, I loved Jake, but I couldn't go to that place._

"_I'm sorry Embry – but I can't go there. Please stay here." I was being selfish, I knew that. I realised with angry humour that I was just like Bella. Ha, that was some serious karma. Embry looked lost for a moment before he pressed a firm kiss to my lips. It wasn't what I hoped for; it was a kiss of farewell and not acceptance. He broke away from me and with a last, fleeting look, he sped out the door._

"_Embry?" I asked blankly as the door closed behind him. I sped to it and yanked it open, running into the rain in vain hope of catching him. He was already gone. "EMBRY!" I screamed desperately, the rain soaking my through as my knees gave out. I didn't care. I felt like someone was gripping my heart and twisting it agonisingly. The pain increased as I thought about how Embry must have felt. "No," I whimpered._

As much as I mulled it over and wanted to be, I couldn't be angry at Embry. I just couldn't. Quil had left for Jake's pack too and it turned out that it just got too much. Apparently, there was an alpha out there for every wolf and Sam just wasn't theirs. It was a true war within them and Sam explained it (despite me not wanting to hear it), having felt it before their thoughts went silent to him.

"Hey," Paul grumbled as he sat next to me, munching on his fifth bag of crisps. With Rachel as his imprint and me basically as his little sister, his right to eat whatever he wanted increased tenfold.

"Hey," I said blankly. I pushed my homework away and hoped someone would help me with it later. The phone ringing caused us both to jump and I'm sure Paul crushed about half the packet in his hands. When I realised that he wasn't going to answer the annoying piece of technology, I reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hetani?" I went still and so did Paul. Clearly he was listening but I wasn't about to complain.

"Jake?" I breathed, disbelieving it was really him. But Paul obviously heard him and thought it was him.

"Hey, how are you?" I felt annoyance spike as he asked me that.

"A mess. What do you want?" I was back to being very simple because there was no way I wanted to develop a conversation with him. I may have missed him but I would wait until everything was done with to get an explanation.

"I thought, maybe, you'd want to come up and visit for a little while." Paul snarled loudly and I just waved my hand at him to shut him up. So much for his temper being much more stable since Rachel appeared on the scene.

"No." It was a great opportunity to see Embry but that was a house full of vampires! And, of course, Jake's precious imprint was there too.

"Come on, Tani, please. You can meet Nessie, see Embry again and Alice says she'll help you with your homework." That nosy, future-seeing leech was spying on me? Great.

"What about Rachel? Paul? Protection?" I asked snippily, knowing very well he'd get my message. I had no desire to go alone but I also knew they wouldn't want the extra company.

"Sorry, Hetani, but it should be just you right now. Sue's coming up to visit too, so she can drive you." Oh, so it was assumed I would go already. Sighing, I weighed up the pros and cons. Pros: I would see Embry again, I could see Jake again, I wouldn't be alone, I'd check up on Leah and I'd finally get to check out this little vampire-human kid. Cons: I would be in a house full of vampires, I'd be terrified, it wouldn't be very long and I might be expected to go back. Oh, and seeing Embry then leaving would be just more agony for both of us.

"No."

"Embry really misses you." Those four words, so obvious yet so hard hitting, slapped me in the face. Realising that I would be even more selfish if I didn't go and not wanting to be more like Bella, I took a deep breath and released it in a harsh whoosh.

"Fine." I could hear Jake's delighted laugh down the line, contrasting starkly with the furious glare Paul was giving me.

"Sue will be there in ten minutes." And he hung up. I turned towards Paul who was fuming silently.

"I need to see him." That stopped him short and I knew that he knew that my need to see Embry was desperate. He had only seen a hint of that with Rachel but he knew what it was like to be split from your imprint. I jumped up and ran around, gathering my necessities and changing out of my pyjamas. Glancing at the homework, I shrugged and threw that in the bag too. It was worth a shot but that didn't change my mood. I was terrified.

XXX

The house was so grand that it stuck out like a sore thumb surrounded by the forest. Yet it looked surprisingly comfortable as well. Talk about your contradictions. Sue stopped the engine and I glanced around. There was a massive garage off to the side of the house that I had no doubt was filled to the brim with fancy, expensive cars that moved almost as fast as the wolves. Then I saw the police cruiser and came to the conclusion that Charlie was inside. That comforted me a little bit as I knew that, if Charlie and Sue were still alive, then I had a fair chance of survival. And I probably smelled of wolf (which, apparently, was disgusting to vampires). Come to think of it, Sue probably smelled of wolf too. I shared a look with the older woman and we both climbed out of the car, Sue leading the way up the steps and knocking on the door. I hung behind shyly because, erasing the fact that they were vampires, I hated meeting new people. The door was opened by the one vampire that I recognised: Carlisle. He had a welcoming smile on his face and instantly gestured us inside. Sue, although clearly cautious, entered briskly. I was a little slower on the uptake as I stood shuffling my feet on the porch. Carlisle didn't press me or assure me (Jake or Embry must have warned him that it wasn't what I wanted to hear), simply waiting for me to make my way on my own. He also didn't leave, which I wasn't sure about. It was nice that he didn't just leave me awkwardly outside by myself and that he wasn't staring at me, but I was also uncomfortable.

Finally, I moved forward and gaped around me at the grandeur of the house. It showed off their money but it was also very comfortable and welcoming – not ostentatious like I had imagined it would be. Carlisle walked past me and I followed him into the living room where, thankfully, the entire family wasn't waiting. The small pixie like girl that I assumed was Alice, having only glimpsed her briefly before, stood on the other end of the room with a cute smile on her marble face. Carlisle joined a woman with caramel curls and softness that I hadn't imagined a vampire could have on the arm of the couch. Charlie was seated on the couch with Sue and then my eyes landed on Bella. Holy Mother of God, she had changed. She was stunning with orangey coloured eyes (no idea why) and her curls were a rich mahogany colour that she hadn't really achieved in life. Her skin was, naturally, a deathly pallor but it wasn't as bad as I thought. She was standing with a vampire with bronze curls and golden eyes – Edward. Given that the last time I'd seen Bella was when I shrieked at her for breaking my brother, I shakily smiled then let my eyes travel round to Jake. He was grinning at me and beside him sat Embry. As soon as our eyes connected, my wolf shot up and wrapped me in a hug. I fiercely gripped him as he picked me up and spun me around. Then we kissed for the first time in what felt like forever and it was a kiss of love, apology and just fireworks. I had missed him so much that our kiss got a little out of hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered when we broke apart, our foreheads pressed together as we looked into each other's eyes.

"Don't be," I replied easily. I had never been mad at him.

"I love you." My breathing cut off as he said that. It had been mentioned in the beginning and I'd always known it was there through his eyes, his actions and his indirect words. But never, ever had we said it properly to each other. Then I beamed.

"I love you too." It wasn't the perfect romantic setting with vampires present and my brother watching but I didn't care as we kissed once more. I didn't really have any clear intention of letting go . . . but the sound of delighted giggles broke us apart. I gazed around curiously and stopped short at the sight of the girl perched next to Jake that I'd previously not seen. She had long, bronze curls like her father and big, chocolate brown eyes like her mother used to have. For a two month old, she looked awfully like a one or two year old with more graceful features. Her lips were spread in a wide smile. Oh God.

"Hello," she told me. Oh _God_.

**Well, what did you think? Anyhow, I hope that wasn't too painful. Next chapter: Hetani interacts with Nessie and Alice. See you on Monday morning (British time). Love Bianca :) x**


	21. Knock Me Out

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews etc on the last chapter! They were brilliant!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Twilight.**

I didn't really know what to think. That was probably a good thing because Edward could hear my thoughts and I didn't want him to kill me for something I'd accidentally thought about. I studied the young girl in front of me with a skilfully blank expression. She was still smiling widely as Embry wrapped a warm arm around my waist and pulled me close. The little vampire/human girl looked absolutely thrilled at our too blatant show of affection and, for some strange reason, it annoyed me. Oh great, I was forming an opinion and it was forming fast. Much like I had when Jake asked me to come to the big, scary house in the middle of the woods filled with vampires and a somewhat unknown imprint, I thought of the pros and cons in a desperate attempt to make sure Edward didn't find a reason to bite me. Pros: she seemed like a sweet child, she was Jake's imprint, she wasn't a danger to anyone, she was clearly mature for her age. Cons: she was still unexplored, it was kind of creepy how she was so mature for her age as she was only two months old, she was Jake's imprint (okay, that was selfish but true) and . . . I ran out of cons. Chancing a glance at Edward to make sure I hadn't crossed any boundaries and my blood wasn't at risk, I saw that he looked pleased with my lack of reaction. Then I looked back at Nessie and wondered if I could add her nickname to the cons list – although that wasn't really her fault but my brother's. Jake then pointedly cleared his throat and I stopped staring at her to look at him. His expression pleaded with me and I noticed that I hadn't actually reacted to her greeting.

"Um . . . hi," I finally answered and, if possible, her smile got wider. Clearly, unlike me, this girl adored meeting new people. She sprung up in a surprising show of agility and walked over to me. My instincts told me to either run or crouch down but I found myself stiff and unable to do either. She looked up at me expectantly and I forced myself to move my limbs and bent down in front of her. Surprising me even more, Nessie pressed her hand to my face and I gasped in a mix of fear and horror as images flashed through my mind. I saw Embry's face when he first appeared at the Cullen house, the agony only matched by Quil's. I saw Jake getting an explanation of how I had been from Embry, Alice plaiting Nessie's hair, Bella expressing her wishes for me to come over, me arriving and the look on my face when I'd seen her. Vaguely, I realised she understood the expression on my face but I couldn't really process it. In the back of my mind, I felt her hand withdraw but black spots crowded my vision so much that I didn't think she'd let go.

"She's going to faint," a voice I assumed to be Edward's said in alarm. It was the last thing I heard before I collapsed and the darkness enveloped me.

XXX

Embry POV

I placed Hetani on the quickly vacated couch as Carlisle examined her. My eyes drifted to Jake and Nessie, the latter looking horrified at Hetani's unconscious state and the former trying to reassure her that it wasn't her fault. Even though, technically, it was kind of her fault – not that she could have stopped it. If it wasn't Nessie's strange yet intriguing gift, then it would have been something else. I knew as soon as my imprint walked through that front door that her mind would shut down. I just had no idea when.

"She's going to be perfectly fine. I think her mind just needs to adjust," Carlisle assured us and I breathed in relief, even though I'd suspected that was the case. I looked at Edward uncertainly and he was frowning.

"Whatever she's thinking, she probably doesn't mean it. Unless it's about Bella – no offense – then she means it," I told him and he cracked a small smile. I knew that Hetani didn't want to like Nessie but it was only a matter of time – Nessie made everyone fall in love with her.

"It's not that. She's very confused, even in unconsciousness. And she likes to weigh up the pros and cons." I knew that already, of course, but I didn't like the thought of her uncertainty plaguing her in sleep as well. I noticed Alice breeze casually over to Hetani's bag and opened my mouth to reprimand her when I noticed her glaring at the homework in her tiny hands. In all honesty, Alice's stature reminded me of Hetani's.

"I'll get this done," she said, turning her nose up at it. I had no doubt that she would get the homework done and quickly but I also knew Hetani would flip out.

"That's not a good idea," I said hurriedly, before she had the chance to find one of the numerous laptops in the house. Alice shrugged.

"I know that. But I also see her having no time to do this if I don't and it's due tomorrow. She'll thank me soon enough." She seemed pretty certain and I let her go. If she knew what Hetani's reaction would be and was still willing to do her homework for her then she could be my guest. Hetani wouldn't be happy though. Sighing, I glanced back down at my imprint and smiled just slightly. It had been pure agony being separated from her and I was just glad she was with me. She wouldn't stay, I knew that. I wouldn't go, I knew that too. But we wouldn't stop being together and I sure as Hell wouldn't stop loving her. It would all be over soon and things would go almost back to normal. Hetani and I could be together all the time and everyone would be a real family again. Of course, Nessie would be introduced and I wasn't sure how Hetani felt about that. She seemed absolutely horrified as she looked over the two month old but Nessie hadn't failed to win anyone over yet. And Hetani, with her soft heart, really didn't strike me as an exception. I really hoped she wasn't. That didn't mean it wouldn't take a long time though.

Hetani POV

Groaning at the light behind my eyelids, I grudgingly opened them up and rose into a sitting position. Embry was sitting cross legged next to where my head had been, Jake was still across the room with Nessie and appeared to be trying to entertain her whilst Bella watched me and Edward watched them. My eyes then firmly planted on Nessie and I found myself caught between glaring and resignation. I knew that she hadn't meant to do it. In hardly any way was the fainting spell her fault. But I really didn't want to like her. Sure, she wasn't a threat to anyone and she was really cute . . . but the selfish part of me that I came very close to naming Bella just wanted my brother back. I wanted Jake to come home with me and bring the rest of the wolves with him and things could return to normal. I wanted the Cullens to leave and I wanted the imprint erased.

"You're awake!" a gleeful Renesmee cried, hopping off Jake's lap to skid to graceful stop next to my knees. She, thankfully, didn't touch me again but I wasn't sure if I was grateful for that or not. The fact that she could speak at two months old was just kind of disturbing. "I'm sorry for causing that." Unwillingly, I felt my heart soften. Then I forcefully hardened it again – but not enough to blame her.

"It's not your fault." My words didn't have their normal warmth to them but I wasn't being harsh or cold. I was just kind of . . . neutral. She sighed in relief and beamed at me – again, it was cute but scary.

"Embry talks about you all the time." I turned my newly amused expression in his direction and saw him blushing. It was adorable how he still had that reaction when people said similar things.

"Has he now?" I asked, my tone warming slightly as I once again looked at Nessie. She nodded eagerly and my heart started softening once more against my will. I didn't stop it, though, as I carefully considered my selfish cons list. None of this was her fault. She didn't ask to grow up too fast, she didn't ask to be imprinted on and she didn't purposefully break my family apart. If there was anyone to blame, it certainly wasn't the little girl in front of me. I took a deep breath and blew it out harshly. "Then why don't you tell me all about it?" Her answering smile was sparkling as she perched next to me on the couch. She instantly began speaking, telling me all about Embry's descriptions of me and everything he'd told her over the two days he'd been at the house. I spared a second to glance at Edward and Bella and the relief on both of their faces was clear for all to see. Instead of focusing on them any longer, I looked back at Nessie as she continued to parade tales of Embry for me. Of course, I was still furious at the situation and how Jake didn't want to reconcile with Sam – but I no longer blamed the imprint for the disaster. She was far too adorable and innocent to even know about the disruption she had caused.

"And then he put you on the couch and Alice took your homework," Nessie concluded eventually. I grinned at her before I registered what she'd said and frowned.

"Alice took my what?" I asked and Nessie shrugged, gesturing to my open bag. Embry was eyeing the ceiling in a look I'd long ago accustomed to discomfort.

"She said that she knew you'd be mad but you had no time and it was due tomorrow," the little girl informed me just as the aunt we were talking about skipped into the room.

"Here you go!" she chirped, handing over the list of homework and freshly printed sheets of finished product. I looked from the sheets to Alice then back again, briefly stopping at Embry in between. I knew by his look that he knew just how I'd react and that he'd told Alice, who clearly hadn't listened.

"Why did you do this?" I asked, trying to remain calm. Alice just rolled her eyes at my pathetic excuse for a neutral tone.

"It's due tomorrow! I was just giving you a helping hand."

"A helping hand would have been talking me through it. I don't need you to do my homework for me!" I exclaimed, noticing Embry shift slightly. Alice looked unbothered and just waved her hand dismissively.

"You'll come to terms with this. Anyhow, if it makes you feel better, I promise to actually help the next time instead of just doing it for you." My eyes flashed as I stood up and stuffed the paper in my bag angrily.

"What makes you think there's going to be a next time?" I snarled, looking around the room. Embry instantly rose to his feet with a pained expression that rivalled when he'd left me and the image Nessie had shown me.

"Of course there's going to be a next time. You may not like us and Bella even less than that – but you've seen Embry and Jake now and there's no way you'll be able to stay away. It would kill both you and Embry," she pointed out and I felt white hot rage flash through me. I was furious that she had assumed things about me and that she was standing there guilt tripping me! Seeing my expression, Embry came over to me and pulled me to his chest. She was right, which probably angered me more than anything else, I couldn't leave and not come back. But how DARE she say those things?

"Alice, maybe give her a minute," Embry suggested as I seethed against his abs. I don't know what she decided and I didn't care.

"That's not fair," I whispered, knowing he would hear me. His fingers brushed through my hair.

"I know," he breathed.

"She's right," I grudgingly admitted.

"I know that too." I clutched him closer as I glanced out the window. It was getting dark and Paul and Rachel would be wetting themselves with worry.

"I need to go." Embry tensed and pulled back just enough to brush his lips to mine.

"Will you come back?" he asked desperately and I looked around the room. Nessie looked at me pleadingly and Jake mimicked the expression. Bella and Edward stood like they had since I arrived against the wall and both looked blank. Then I looked at Embry and knew I couldn't say no. There was absolutely no way I could not come back.

"Of course," I whispered and he grinned widely, pulling me in for a quick kiss.

"I'll see you soon," he said softly and I nodded, fully pulling away. Sue moved out of the door and I shared a farewell wave with Nessie and Jake before following her. I hadn't seen Leah or Seth but that was a task for another day, I assumed. Sue pulled away from the house and I smiled, glad I was reunited with Embry – no matter that I had to be around vampires. He was worth it.

**Well, there you have it. Obviously Hetani is struggling with the whole situation. Anyhow, I'll see you Friday morning for an update. Love Bianca :) x**


	22. Final Countdown

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Alright. This is a warning: Breaking Dawn ends with this chapter but the story is not over! More at the end.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani.**

Christmas: a time of presents, laughter and plenty of food. I adored the holiday more than my own birthday because it was a time of family and sharing. We gathered at Charlie's house – all of Jake's pack along with Emily, Sam and Sue. I was cuddled on Embry's lap as Quil and Seth jammed themselves into what room was left on the sofa. Of course, all the wolves were jazzed about the upcoming fight, so much so that it made the atmosphere even more exciting. I was _not_ pleased that they would be risking their lives, especially against opponents as formidable as the Volturi. But I had learned from experience that arguing was pointless and, as the threat applied directly to a wolf's imprint, it was completely useless.

I watched with a smile as Jacob shared a Quileute promise bracelet with Nessie, much like the one I wore from Embry and she adored the gift more than anything else she'd been given. Over the course of the previous month, I had finally accepted her presence and we bonded quickly. It was nice and she really was an insanely adorable child.

"Hetani?" a hesitant voice asked and my head whipped around to see Bella looking like she wanted to fidget as she stood by the arm of the couch.

"Yeah?" I replied, hoping I didn't sound too rude. I would never truly accept Bella but I tried for the sake of the company we were in. She held out two box shaped presents wrapped in shiny red paper and I hesitantly took them. An excited chirp alerted me to Nessie skidding over to me and she sat cross legged in front of me. I looked between mother and daughter in complete bewilderment.

"Renesmee insisted we get these for you as soon as she saw them," Bella explained and I looked at the giggling girl with a raised eyebrow. She just looked at me with wide eyes, begging me silently to open the gifts. Conceding, I gently tore the paper off the smallest present. Inside was a velvet box that I cautiously opened. Smiling, I eyed the delicate ring inside. It was designed to look like many leaves and vines wound together made of silver. It was beautifully simple but stunning and I carefully placed the piece of jewellery on my right middle finger. Nessie seemed to sigh in relief.

"I love it, really," I insisted and she nodded happily. I proceeded to rip the paper off the second present and carefully opened the white box underneath the wrapping. Happy tears filled my eyes as I saw what was in it. A silver photo frame with a similar leave design to the ring sat on a cushion of tissue paper and a picture of me with Embry rested within the glass. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist from behind and we were both clearly laughing in front of the river that ran near the Cullen house. The picture just screamed out our love for one another and how happy we were, making the tears filling my eyes increase.

"Tani?" Nessie had adopted Rachel and Jake's nickname for me and I looked up to see everyone staring at me with concern. I shook my head quickly.

"It's perfect, Nessie. Really," I assured her and everyone relaxed upon realising they were happy tears. Nessie, not caring if Embry was beneath me or that there really wasn't room, clambered up onto my lap and hugged me tightly. Laughing through the tears, I hugged her back gently. Then she bounded away to Jake and Christmas resumed with almost forced cheer (at least for Bella and Edward).

XXX

**28****th**** December**

Jake decided to screw patrols and let Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil do whatever the hell they wanted as the fight was two days away and they wouldn't have the day before because it was for preparation. Sam had come to the same conclusion and it was for that reason that we were all gathered on First Beach like the old days. The guys were throwing around a football and I sat with the other imprints (minus Nessie, who was with her family). Jake clearly missed her but he insisted this was family time. My eyes followed the ball as they all tossed it about then they landed on Rachel, Kim and Emily. Claire obviously didn't know what was going on, so her tiny self was just laughing delightedly at Quil who occasionally pulled faces to amuse her. But the three others were clearly upset, although they did a great job at hiding it. I was upset too but I found myself looking at the situation very differently than I had about the newborn fight where Jake had gotten his bones mulched.

"How are you so calm?" Kim breathed from next to me and I recognised the effort at keeping her voice from reaching the boys. I wasn't sure if it worked or not. I glanced at her and shrugged.

"The chances of it coming to a fight aren't very strong."

"Normally you're royally irritated at this kind of thing," she argued and I shrugged again. Emily and Rachel shuffled closer across the sand so that they could join the conversation.

"Yeah, but that's because of Bella. If I was being picky, I could blame her for this too but the fact of the matter is: she didn't know it was possible. I understand the pull of an imprint and we just have to accept that Nessie needs protection." All three looked stunned at my approach to the situation.

"You really care about that little girl, don't you?" Rachel asked, her curiosity evident in her wide eyes. I nodded.

"I do. And she doesn't deserve to die," I insisted in a tone that ended the conversation. Recognising the conclusion, they all turned to lighter topics and I relaxed against my towel, trying not to think of my wolves in deep danger.

XXX

"Happy New Year's Eve," I whispered miserably. It was almost three o'clock in the afternoon and none of us had any idea whether or not our boys were ok. Emily, Rachel, Kim and I were all securely in Emily's house with Claire taking a nap in the corner. We hadn't really said much, exchanging simply words now and again but nothing to keep up a conversation. We were waiting for a phone call or the arrival of a wolf to tell us the good or bad news. Maybe someone was injured. Maybe they were dead. Oh God, I didn't know what I'd do if any one of them was dead. Sure, I wasn't close to all of them but they were all my family. I had a sudden vision of Renesmee being killed for something she hadn't done and winced violently at the onslaught of pictures that followed, each one consisting of someone I loved dead.

"Hetani, please stop thinking about it," Rachel pleaded. My older sister was so damn good at reading me that it annoyed me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking at my knees. They tried to hide it but each one of them had worry and pain in their eyes, just like I did. I thought back to my goodbye with Embry.

"_I'm not going to argue this time," I said lightly, trying to keep the pain from my voice. Embry's arm, wrapped securely around my shoulder, squeezed me in reassurance. We were sitting cuddled up together in our spot (firmly on the ground and not at great height on Embry's insistence)._

"_Should I be hurt?" he joked back and I smiled weakly, twisting my head so I could see him. He gazed back down at me unwaveringly._

"_I'm worried. I'm scared. But I'm also hopeful. I know that the Volturi are formidable but when someone wants something badly, they will do just about anything to get whatever it is – even stop for a second and listen." I was referring to Alice, who had run off after informing everyone of the Volturi's imminent arrival. Embry nodded then smiled at me with a little wonder._

"_You are amazing, you know that?" he asked and I just shrugged._

"_Common sense is a gift." We sat in comfortable silence with Embry's thumb rubbing circles on my shoulder, just contemplating the tides. Then we both looked at each other and the facades were gone – there was the raw pain and the sheer worry we both felt for each other. _

"_I love you," he breathed and my smile was genuine in return._

"_I love you too. And I know you'll come back to me." He grimaced at the hope behind my statement but I could feel it underneath all the concern that I wouldn't be losing him._

"_I'll try my best."_

I sat with the other girls in silence for at least another twenty minutes before the piercing ring of a phone jolted us all. Kim's leg jerked up and she hissed as it made contact with the coffee table. Emily's head snapped around so fast I thought I heard a crack. Rachel slid off the arm of the couch in her haste to stand up and I leapt up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I gasped, out of breath with worry and from moving so fast.

"It's over." Sam's reassuring voice filtered into my ear and I laughed in relief. "Sue's going to come and lead the way up to the Cullen place." And then he hung up, leaving me stunned from actually trusting the Cullens enough to let all the imprints be around them. Then I slammed the phone down and whirled around.

"It's over. We're going to the Cullen place." And they all burst into motion, grabbing little things and pulling on shoes. I hopped around on one foot as I attempted to pull on my second purple converse and then I was the first out of the door when Sue pulled up outside. Her car could only fit four extra people, so Emily took Claire in her car and I leapt into the passenger seat as Kim and Rachel hopped in the back. Never before had I been so edgy but the drive to the Cullen residence seemed to take three times as long as it normally did. Even Rachel and Kim, who had never been there before were so tense they were tapping their fingers against their knees and seats

"Thank God," Rachel said and she bolted out the door before the car had even fully stopped. Knowing I could be particularly clumsy, I waited for the vehicle to stop moving completely before I undid my seat belt and got out of the car. Kim ran into Jared's unharmed arms with a relieved shriek just as Rachel was swept into Paul's welcoming embrace. It only took me a second longer to locate Embry and, when I did, I leapt at him and wrapped my legs round his waist as his hands caught my waist. After that, I didn't pay attention to anyone else and focused solely on peppering Embry's face with little kisses.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" I cried between pecks, clutching his shoulders with a dangerously tight grip. His arms surrounded me as he held me as close as possible and placed his lips over mine. I didn't care if people were watching, I didn't care if Jacob saw – I only wanted Embry in that moment and kissed back with every ounce of love I had for him. He reciprocated easily and we melded together like two pieces of a puzzle.

"TANI!" shrieked a cheerful little voice and I laughed as Embry put me down. I was suddenly hit by the force of Nessie as she flung herself at my waist and hugged me. I picked her up with a little effort and she clung to me like a koala bear.

"I can honestly say I'm glad to see you, little girl," I told her and she snuggled into me. I stroked her hair happily, truly thrilled that she was alive and well. Jake appeared on my right and wrapped an arm around us both.

"I was scared but I'm ok now," she insisted and Embry, Jake and I laughed at her cute pout.

"You're going to have to tell me all about it." And she instantly perked up as she prepared to tell her story. I caught Bella's eye across the lawn and, in a unique moment of acceptance, smiled at her just slightly. She smiled and nodded at me before Nessie recaptured my attention and described everything in detail. Everything was good again.

**I was going to do a sequel for this but I've decided to just continue this story where it is – with more drama that you probably won't expect. I'm not sure how long it'll go on for though – that remains a surprise! And thank you so much for the reviews/favourites/alerts – I appreciate them more than you know! Let's see if we can make it to 77? Of course I'll still update if we don't but that's a challenge for you! Love Bianca :) x**


	23. Why me?

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Yeah, this is both a bit random and short. It's kind of a filler, hence why I am updating early – so I can get it out of the way.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani.**

I had always known that Alice Cullen had a few screws loose. It didn't take a genius – she was hyper all the time, had an unhealthy addiction to clothes and shoes rivalled only by my sister Rebecca and treated new humans she met like Barbie dolls. I just never imagined she would think to try it on me.

"Oh come on Hetani – _please_," she begged down the phone and I looked at Paul, Rachel and Embry with stunned raised eyebrows.

"Alice, we're not friends. What on Earth has gotten into you?" It was harsh but true. We weren't friends and I wasn't about to be treated like those make-up doll things I'd had when I was a kid.

"I know we're not but we could at least try. Besides, Jake and Nessie really want to see you." Oh, that was low. Jake frequently stayed with Nessie up at the Cullen place, so much that we hardly ever saw him anymore.

"You're not making me over!" I protested. I was quite happy looking natural and Embry was equally pleased to have me that way. He and everyone else didn't like me wearing too much make-up (although Rachel had been increasing it slightly since she returned).

"Ok, ok, I won't touch you with make-up. But I could straighten your hair." I really didn't like her; she knew just how to push my buttons. And she knew how I got annoyed at my wavy hair.

"This is more for Nessie than about my hair," I ground out and it was true. I wanted to see Nessie and I just got a bonus hair style out of it.

"I know that; you're not superficial. Anyhow, I'll see you soon!" And she hung up on me. I looked over at the three others in my living room and shrugged helplessly.

"Nessie has you wrapped around her finger," Rachel pointed out but it wasn't venomous. She too liked the little girl, just not as much as I did. Embry grinned and pressed a kiss to my hair.

"I think it's cute." I giggled as we both stood up and I looked at him questioningly. "I need to talk to Jake about patrols." I nodded and pulled on my shoes before hugging Paul and Rachel goodbye.

"No more make-up," Paul growled and I ruffled his hair affectionately. He was so funny when he was protective but I appreciated it nonetheless. Embry's arm wrapped around my waist and he guided me out to his truck. I wasn't sure about the Alice/hair thing but I would let it happen as I really wanted to see my brother and his imprint.

XXX

I noticed Jake's eyebrows shoot up as I stomped down the stairs. Alice had spent fifteen minutes straightening my stubborn hair and I grew bored quickly. Just because I adored Renesmee didn't mean I liked any of the other vampires around the house. Nessie smiled appreciatively at me and I felt warmth spread to my heart.

"You look pretty, Aunt Hetani." The words were so simple but their impact was vast as I realised she had called me 'aunt' for the first time. Wow, she sure had a way with making me want to cry happy tears.

"Thanks, little girl," I replied, perching next to her on the floor. She was seated across from Emmett and they looked like they had a very complicated card game going on. Deciding it was better not to ask, I looked over at Jake who was still eyeing my shiny locks.

"You look older," he stated and I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not. Shrugging, I disregarded the thought and watched Nessie. She had a small frown on her delicate face that was edging more towards five years old as time went by and she kept glancing between her cards, her uncle and the cards between them. I gave up trying to follow the game after Nessie somehow managed to get a hold of five of the cards in Emmett's hands and just watched in amusement as the smart child wiped the floor with the vampire. Rosalie, the blonde vampire that Jake lived to torment, chose that moment to walk in. She took one look at me, scoffed and stormed upstairs, leaving only a breeze in her absence. Jake and I rolled our eyes in sync then burst out laughing. It was just too funny.

Embry POV

After talking to Leah and Seth about the patrols Jake and I had renegotiated and catching up with the pair of them, I headed inside where I could hear Jake's boisterous laughter barely overcoming Hetani's hysterical giggles. I smiled to myself at the sound that, more than almost anything else about her, made me happiest. Just that sound meant she was happy and that was enough to make me grin like an idiot.

"Hello Embry," I heard Nessie say politely but I noticed she didn't even glance up from the intense game of cards she was having with Emmett. I was pretty certain they'd both made it up but that was nothing new. Nessie got bored of games as easily as reading material, so they needed to constantly change and boost things up. My thoughts completely halted when my probing brown eyes landed on Hetani. She was looking at me with a wide smile on her face but her hair was what caught my attention. I adored her wavy locks, especially when she crinkled her nose during complaining about it . . . but the straight hair made her look stunning. She looked older and the strands seemed to catch the light even more, which made it even better. There was the added bonus that she'd be happy if her hair was straight, rather than irritated.

"Wow," I breathed. True to her word, Alice hadn't gone near Hetani with make-up, which I was thankful for. The hair was enough of a change. The answering smile made me think sappy thoughts that both packs would rib me for if they ever heard them.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she replied, standing up and brushing her lips to mine softly. I barely had time to think about kissing back before she withdrew and linked her fingers with mine.

"I like your straight hair. Just . . . not all the time." I needed to have the waves some days of the week. Hetani beamed widely and I knew she was thankful that I still liked her natural style too.

"I need to get some hair-." Alice suddenly halted abruptly next to us and held out a brand new box. Good God, she'd bought Hetani straighteners. "You're annoying, do you know that?" I tried desperately not to laugh at Hetani's bluntness but Alice didn't, her chiming laugh spreading over everyone and making Hetani scowl.

"I do know that. You're welcome, by the way."

"Thank you – but you really, _really _didn't have to buy me these."

"Please, behave Hetani. You'll make good use of them, I know that. See you!" And Alice blurred away to do God knew what. Hetani looked up at me with a helpless expression and I just shrugged.

"There's no way to stop Hurricane Alice and you should know that by now." She rolled her eyes at me and placed the box by her bag on the couch. She turned her head at Nessie's victorious shout and grinned at seeing the disgruntled look on Emmett's face. Jake, naturally, was applauding next to his imprint and Hetani quickly joined in. I mimicked the action and watched as Nessie lapped up the attention eagerly. Hetani snuggled into my side and we all settled down for an afternoon of relaxation.

**Yeah, totally random. The next chapter is Hetani's sixteenth birthday and then the drama skyrockets after that. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter – absolutely and completely appreciative. Anyhow, I'm off to listen to the 'Rock of Ages' for the millionth time and I'll update on Friday morning (British time). Love Bianca :) x**


	24. Tiny Tani has The Talk

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Good Lord – thank you so much for the reviews! I love you guys! Anyway, this is much longer than the last chapter and not a filler – yay! Please read my note at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani and this weird plotline from now on. **

On the morning of my sixteenth birthday, I woke up with a wide smile and a bundle of nerves. I perked up my ears in an attempt to see if anyone else in the house was awake, wanting a few moments to myself before I saw everyone. Hearing faint noises from the kitchen, I sighed in resignation, knowing privacy was rare with my friends and family. I slipped out of bed and pulled on my dark pink dressing gown and fluffy blue boot slippers before shuffling along the hall to the kitchen. I raised my eyebrows at the sight of my older sister making pancakes and waffles at once with her back to me. Naturally, she was fully dressed in her favourite designer jeans, a red tank top and little red flats and her hair was curly down her back. She didn't actually live with us, so what she was doing was beyond me. She had her own place about five minutes away (although I was sure Paul shared it frequently).

"Ahem," I said, clearing my throat. She turned around and beamed so widely that I feared for her cheeks before sweeping me into a hug.

"Happy birthday, Tiny Tani!" she squealed, having no care that dad and Jake were still sound asleep. I just grinned and blushed as she let me go, wondering back to her food to make sure it didn't burn. "Oh, it's going to be a great day – even if you do have school." I plonked myself in a chair and contemplated how long it would take for Jake to drag his tired ass out of bed. Then I considered what would happen if he was awake and shuddered, deciding it was best to get it over with. She was my big sister – she should know all about the subject, right?

"Rachy?" I asked shyly as she piled two ready pancakes and a waffle onto a plate and put it on the table in front of me. Blushing too fiercely to even look at her, I focused on drowning my food in syrup.

"What's up, birthday girl?" she asked airily, clearly not sensing my embarrassment. She was my big sister for God's sake!

"I-I'm sixteen now," I stuttered and almost rolled my eyes at myself. It wasn't even the hard part and I was stumbling over my words. Rachel laughed lightly and I glanced up to see her pouring more batter into the frying pan.

"Yeah, you are. I still remember when you were a tiny little five year old that needed my clothes and didn't speak," she said fondly and I shook my head. That was a signal she was preparing for a trip down memory lane and I had to stop her. I really needed her help.

"Rachel, can you reminisce later?" I begged, finally looking up properly as she added the final two pancakes and few waffles to each of the respective plates. She seemed to get the gist that something was going on and brought the plates over, helping herself.

"Alright, I'm listening. You haven't sounded this urgent since you called me up to ask me what the thirteen year old girl in your class had meant when she said 'sex'." I flushed furiously at the reminder and how close to home she was. Rachel gazed at me curiously as she sipped her morning tea (always tea before coffee although she normally did it at her own house). Then she choked on the hot drink and slowly placed the mug down. "Hetani Black, is this about sex?" she demanded quietly and I admired her finally cottoning on to the fact that Jake (or worse, dad) could possibly hear us. I nodded meekly and her eyes went scarily wide.

"I know the mechanics – you told me – but I'm kind of . . . worried," I mumbled, blushing again. I wasn't worried, I was terrified and this was just my big sister. She wouldn't tell anyone (except maybe Rebecca) but it was humiliating. She was eyeing me carefully, one eyebrow arched in expectation.

"What _exactly _are you worried about?" she asked slowly and I just looked at her imploringly as my fork absentmindedly poked at my breakfast. "Oh," she said, extending the sound as she finally realised what I was getting at. "You think, now that you're legal, Embry's just going to be thinking about sex and nothing else." Ok, maybe she didn't know exactly what I was thinking.

"Maybe . . . kind of. Well, I wasn't really until you said that. I'm just . . . how do I know I'm ready? And I'm worried about making him wait . . . because he's older than me and he's waited a year now." My words just got quieter and quieter until they were basically incoherent. I was staring avidly at my breakfast until I slowly looked up and was dumbfounded at the amused expression on Rachel's face. Upon seeing my upset eyes, she quickly morphed the look into a calm, thinking one.

"Listen, baby sister, you're over-thinking this entire situation. When you're ready, you will know. Just because you're legal doesn't mean you have to lose your virginity. And, believe me, Embry will not push the subject. Yes, he's a teenage boy with raging hormones but he's also a teenage boy that's madly in love with you. If you're not ready, no way is he going to make you. Don't worry about making him wait either; he's waited this long." She had been doing so well until the last part. I pouted.

"Just because he's waited this long . . ." I trailed off, my natural shyness returning as I prayed for her to get the message. Judging by her eyes rolling, she got it.

"You know that's not what I meant, Tani. Anyhow, you know he'd wait forever for you but, somehow, I don't think you'll make him. Or want to, for that matter." She cheerfully got up and refilled her mug of tea.

"What does that mean?" I asked in clear confusion but Rachel just smirked and gestured to my breakfast.

"Eat your food before it goes cold," she ordered and I dug in, praying to God that my dad, my brother or any passing wolves didn't happen to overhear that conversation. I could not live with that kind of embarrassment.

XXX

I walked into school with a bounce in my step. Jake had dropped me off before going to park and I was practically skipping down the corridors. My carefully straightened hair (with Rachel's help as I wasn't really hair product savvy) swung behind me and I knew it glinted in the lights on the ceiling. I'd dressed carefully in lilac skinny jeans that Rebecca had sent me as a birthday gift along with the cute black ankle boots she'd sent me too. I was also wearing a black tank top and the brand new black leather jacket Rachel had gotten me. How I positively loved my sisters and their sense of fashion.

"Happy birthday!" Elisha squealed, latching onto me as soon as she glimpsed me. I hugged back lightly before she pulled away and handed me a bag of gifts. She was dressed fashionably in blue denim shorts over black tights, black ankle boots and a red tank top with cropped silky jacket.

"Thanks," I said before eagerly looking down at the presents. We still had fifteen minutes before class so, after a quick trip to my locker, we found a bench outside to sit at and I unwrapped my presents. One was a photo album with at least two pictures for every six months we'd shared together. There was space at the back, with a page that said 'put here what you wish but you know it will be me!' which I had to laugh at. Another present was a cute little cuddly toy wolf (she hit close to the heart with that one and couldn't really understand why I was so excited) and the last one was a pair of earrings with little purple stones in them. Next to brown, purple was my favourite colour and Elisha tended towards that one because 'brown was boring'. That was just because her favourite colour was neon orange. I thanked her profusely and we hurriedly made our way to class after the warning bell rang. It was looking to be a great day – just like Rachel had said.

XXX

Embry POV

I was just finished getting ready for Hetani's birthday bonfire (I'd wasted about ten minutes being nostalgic about her last birthday) when Jake walked into my living room. My mom, who had taken the wolf secret surprisingly well (I think she was just thrilled I wasn't out committing crime and doing drugs), just looked at us both affectionately before heading towards the door Jake had just entered.

"Wish Hetani a happy birthday for me," she ordered then disappeared. They hadn't officially met with Hetani as my girlfriend, even though it had been a year, but my mom was a sucker for romance. And then she learned the wolf secret and was delighted with the imprint thing and then loved to hear all my stories about Hetani. It was weird but I'd have it over her yelling at me all the time.

"What's up, Jake?" I asked, crashing onto the couch as I had time to kill and it looked like Jake wanted a serious conversation. He looked at me awkwardly then sat on the coffee table in front of me. I was suddenly reminded of when we'd both told Hetani the big wolf secret and pushed that thought from my mind as Jake fidgeted.

"I need to talk to you." I decided that it was best not to make a 'captain obvious' comment and stayed silent. This was clearly something he needed to say in his own time – no prompting. "So, I woke up this morning and was really excited for Hetani's birthday." Jake and Hetani seemed to get more excited about each others' birthdays than their own. "I went to get out of bed . . . but then I heard her talking to Rachel in the kitchen. Of course, Rachel came over for Hetani's birthday, so that wasn't weird. What was weird was what my baby sister who has just barely hit sixteen wanted to talk to her sister about." I had a feeling that I was meant to know something specific but drew a blank.

"Um . . . what was that?" I asked after a few long minutes of tense silence. Jake fidgeted some more and gazed directly at his knees, avoiding all eye contact. I was beginning to worry. What had Hetani spoken to Rachel about? Was it bad? Was it good? Was it scary?

"My _baby sister _was worried that, now she's sixteen, she was making you wait too long for and was not ready . . . for sex." My jaw fell open with a loud pop and I gaped at Jake unattractively. He had overheard his two sisters talking about sex? I felt dizzy at the thought of Hetani being confused about _that._

"Wait, she was worried about making me wait too long?" I suddenly asked and Jake gave me a dry look.

"Yes," he ground out and I felt a lecture coming along. "Now, I don't care if you have to wait another fifty years – you _will not_ pressure my sister into doing ANYTHING she doesn't want to do, understand? And you will not seek it elsewhere." I glared at him harshly for even thinking I would do that.

"Ok, Jake, I would never do that and you know it. If Hetani wants to wait, we'll wait and that's it. Surely Rachel doesn't think I'd do that?" I asked and I knew I'd hit the mark. Jake huffed.

"She told Hetani that you were madly in love with her and you'd wait as long as she wanted." I relaxed, knowing that I had at least one sibling on my side. And, if Rachel thought that, then Paul was more likely to side with her and I had gotten two siblings down. That was a relief.

"Well you know Rachel's right. Now, we're going to be late." And so the awkward conversation ended and I took deep breaths in an attempt to fend off thoughts that would get me beaten to pulp. Of course I was happy to wait – but my imagination had a mind of its freaking own.

XXX

Hetani POV

I laughed elatedly as I skipped around the fire, mingling with various people. The flames reached extraordinary heights and occasionally flashed green or blue due to the salt in the air. Someone had even set up a wireless iPod dock so music – mostly my favourites – swam through the air. Spotting Embry by the drinks, I walked over and smiled as I remembered my last birthday – it had all started at the drinks table.

"Hey." I knew that he'd sensed me approaching but I had to greet him. My wolf glanced up and smiled his heart-stopping grin at me before wrapping his arms around my body. I instantly burrowed into his warmth as his hands rested on the small of my back.

"You know, Jake threatened me this morning." I could hear a light teasing in his tone, so I knew it couldn't have been that bad.

"Oh?" I questioned curiously, pulling back slightly to look at his smirk. I found myself growing uneasy at the look.

"He overheard a rather interesting conversation this morning. Can you guess what it was?" Oh no . . . no way! He'd heard! And he'd told Embry! And Embry was telling me! Never had I blushed so harshly in my life than that moment.

"Oh," I managed to squeak, avoiding Embry's eyes in search of anything else.

"Hey, look at me," he urged gently and brought my flaming face up to meet his reassuring gaze. "Honey, it's ok. Your big sister is right." I relaxed for many reasons: he was basically speaking in code so any eavesdropping wolves wouldn't know what we were on about anyway, he wasn't laughing at me and, best of all, Rachel was right. I smiled up at him thankfully, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Good." He just hugged me tighter until I heard my favourite love song come on – "How do I live without you?" by LeAnn Rimes.

"Dance with me?" he asked softly and I was immediately nodding. He moved us away from the table and close to the fire, wrapping his arms around my waist as mine wrapped as much as they could around his neck. I hadn't really grown much in the year we'd been together. I let out a small laugh.

"It's our one year anniversary," I mumbled but I knew he could hear me.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart," he whispered just as the chorus sounded.

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live_

_Without you?_

The entire song was right on target for my relationship with Embry and every other wolf/imprint relationship but I liked to apply the song just to us.

"Best birthday ever."

**That was funny, tense and just embarrassing to write about. Oh, and I did my research and, apparently, the legal sex age in Washington is 16 so that's what I'm writing. Anyway, the next chapter will be up Tuesday morning (British time) but I'm kind of scared about it – it might be controversial for some (or maybe all) of you. I don't want to say directly it's going to be big and dramatic, like my usual writing is. Just tell me now – would you all prefer a car crash or something a little more cliché than what I'm planning? PLEASE tell me, I'm genuinely worried. Love Bianca :) x**


	25. Damn

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Note – the packs can communicate if they choose to in this story because I want them to. And so it begins – tell me at the end if I should stop. I actually feel sick with worry.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani etc.**

It was really strange. After all the things I'd seen, heard and read about, the supernatural world was as known to me as the 'normal' one. But then I realised that I didn't really know the 'normal' world at all because I came to expect supernatural problems to happen to me. Sure, I tripped sometimes, walked into things and dropped stuff, but that was different. Those were everyday problems that even the pack (on very rare occasions) succumbed to. Not everyone walked into school and found themselves in a hostage situation with a damaged, bullied, gun toting student. I happened to fall into the category that had.

XXX

The day was meagre in terms of weather and I was slightly miserable because Embry was in school late, so wouldn't be coming in until lunch. Damn Jake and his impromptu patrols! Rachel had given me a lift in and I saw the fancy black car she'd won in her divorce swerve out of the parking lot. There was no doubt in my mind that she was going to see Paul. I shuddered at the thought.

"You need to learn to drive," Elisha ordered as she came up beside me, blue eyes twinkling in envy. I pushed open the front door to La Push High, smiling as people greeted me. Elisha gave me a raised eyebrow look.

"Why?" I asked eventually, spinning my combination into my locker. The door clicked open and I piled most of my books inside.

"So you can drive that car!" she exclaimed, gesturing in the general direction Rachel had gone in. I breathed a laugh as I slammed my locker shut. There was no way in Hell, Heaven or Earth that Rachel would ever let me drive her precious baby but I let Elisha have her fantasies. We made our way to the tiny school library as our first period English teacher was ill and there was no one to cover for him – meaning my glorious hour was spent tutoring Elisha as she couldn't teach herself and our teacher remained rubbish. I once again led the way in pushing the doors open only to halt abruptly. Elisha crashed into my back and I knew she was about to say something. That was until her eyes fell on what made me stop in the first place. One of the very few pale faced people at La Push High was standing stock still (except for his hand, which was shaking violently). He had light brown, almost blonde hair and was tall, but not as tall as my wolf boys. He was gangly too and I put him at about a year younger than Elisha and I. But the thing that caught my attention more than his appearance was the reason for my frozen form.

He was holding a gun.

I didn't know what to do. His hand was blurry with vibrations and his back was to us. Elisha and I looked at each other, debating. If we ran, we could get help. But what would he do in the meantime? My eyes drifted to the four terrified hostages in the corner where the unnamed boy was pointing his weapon. There was a girl, obviously only a freshman and the youngest person there, with fresh tear stains on her cheeks and wide, frightened eyes. Silently, I jerked my head for Elisha to bolt whilst I stayed and, for once, she was too scared to argue.

"Don't move." The words were said so quickly that Elisha hadn't even have a chance to so much as twitch her foot. The guy whirled around and my eyes widened slightly as the gun pointed directly at us. There went that plan. Of course, Elisha had always been louder, more opinionated than me and, right then, her fierceness came back.

"Are you really man enough to use that?" she snapped, stepping out from behind me and a glaring defiantly. I reached out to pull her back but she brushed me off.

"I will, I swear I will." He sounded just as petrified as the tiny freshman looked and his green eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

"Elisha," I hissed through unmoving lips, quiet enough so he wouldn't hear and subtle enough that he wouldn't see. She ignored me, which wasn't good because I knew she was prone to putting her foot in her mouth before thinking about what she was saying.

"No, you won't. You're just a coward with a gun. Why are you doing this? Is it-." A gunshot rang out and I screamed. Both Elisha and I looked shakily at each other, making sure neither had a bullet in us and then turned to the fresh hole in the wall. That's when we heard the frenzy outside and knew people were running for their lives. I wanted to join them but the boy had fired once, he would do it again. I doubted he would miss the second time.

"Sit down and shut up," he ordered and I shoved Elisha to comply. We moved around him slowly and sat in computer chairs, me closest to the freshman girl. Aside from her, the other three were boys of the same age as the shooter. I heard sirens in the distance and the gun holder paled dramatically.

"Here come the cops," one of the other hostages said, voice saying that he was calm but slightly shaking limbs saying otherwise.

"Give me your cell phones," the shooter ordered and Elisha, now obviously terrified, handed over her phone along with everyone else. I was going to lie about even having a cell but he clicked the gun threateningly and I tossed it over. He scrambled to collect them all just as a couple started ringing (including mine) and shoved them all in a drawer behind the librarian's desk. I looked at the ceiling and prayed for a release. Or, at least, some answers.

Embry POV

I ran the patrol around La Push as requested by Jake (much to Hetani's adorable chagrin) then stumbled upon hearing Jared's familiar howl echo through the forest.

_What's going on?_

_Yeah, why the sudden call?_

_This better be good, I was with Rachel._

_Nessie needs a babysitter!_

_Emily's with her._

_What the Hell?_

My head was assaulted with the sounds of my pack mates as everyone seemed to phase at once.

_Everyone calm down._

The noise dulled as Sam's inner voice overcame the din in my head and everyone went relatively silent. He didn't say anything and the focus shifted to Jared, who had sent out the call.

_There's something wrong at the school. Police cars and ambulances are there and the students are running around and freaking out. _

Cold dread shot through me and I listened carefully.

_What do you mean 'wrong'? _That question came from Leah who sounded choked with worry.

_I heard reports of someone holding hostages inside . . . with a gun. Shots were apparently fired._ The dread intensified and I tried to control my breathing. We all made it to Sam's house and phased back, piling into the lounge. Naturally, Kim and Rachel were already there and I could hear Nessie giggling happily in the kitchen as Emily taught her to cook.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked worriedly and Paul was instantly by her side, sitting on the arm of the chair with his hand wrapped around hers. We all looked at Jared who swallowed thickly and I couldn't make myself ask. The words just wouldn't come out.

"Elisha and Hetani are with the hostages." I sat heavily on the couch as Jake looked physically sick. Paul's jaw fell open in horror whilst everyone else wore similar expressions of shock. Rachel and Kim looked confused, Emily mimicking the expression as she entered the room. Nessie skipped along behind her and leapt into Jake's arms. Without the practice those two had had at that move, Jake would have surely dropped her because he was in so much shock.

"I repeat: WHAT is going on?" Rachel demanded firmly and Paul closed his eyes tensely. My mind was swimming as I pictured my little Hetani, the one that bruised like a peach, confronted with a gun. What if the gunshot had been aimed at her? No, I would know if she was dead or dying – I knew that.

"There's someone in La Push High with a gun and shots have been fired," Jared repeated and Rachel looked oddly contemplative. How could she disregard her sister so easily!? It was HETANI in there! Then she went pale and I realised that she'd finally heard the words about the hostages.

"We have to get her out. My sister will not be shot!" she exclaimed, standing up on shaky legs. Paul rose with her, hands ready in case she collapsed.

"What do we do?" Each respective pack looked to their alpha. Sam was obviously in better condition but my orders came from Jacob. Jake still looked petrified and even Nessie constantly pressing her hand to his face wasn't jolting him from his thoughts.

"We wait." Although the words came from Sam, I whimpered and Rachel's head snapped towards him angrily.

"We wait?" she snarled and Sam nodded. Rachel's eyes sparked much like I'd often seen Hetani's do and I realised where she'd learned her temper from. "Fine, but I will be WAITING at the school. I will not sit around and be useless!" And she stomped out the door. There was a second of silence before we all followed. It took me only two seconds to undress and phase and only two minutes for me to reach the school and dress. I stumbled out of the trees, followed by Seth and Leah and I moaned at the sight of Forks police and ambulances. Several students were milling about but most seemed to have been dismissed.

"She's going to be fine. She'll be alright," Leah was muttering but it seemed more to reassure herself. I simply stared at the building, using my heightened senses to pinpoint Hetani's location. It wasn't a big school and I found her in the library with six others – the two obvious ones being the shooter and Elisha.

"I don't care if it's classified, that's my sister in there you asshole! Tell me the status or I will go in there myself!" I turned my head to see a near hysterical Rachel practically attacking Charlie Swan with Paul making no move to restrain her. Part of it was the imprint but another part was equally worried for Hetani. Charlie sighed as I walked up, looking at him beseechingly. He'd seen me with Hetani, he knew what she meant to me. With Jake appearing on Rachel's other side, he couldn't really argue.

"Your sister and what we suspect are five other hostages are locked in the library with the shooter. As far as we can tell, no one has been injured and the shot was only a threat. Students have identified the shooter as Josh Dennis." The name didn't ring a bell but I noticed a dent form on Jake's forehead as he thought.

"The pale-faced kid?" he finally asked and Charlie looked in the file he had in his hands. It took everything in me not to grab it and run with it to know everything about this guy.

"Yeah, one of the few at La Push," he eventually answered and then Jake swallowed, looking at Paul. The 'volatile' wolf looked back in confusion, wondering what was going on in Jake's head. A small part of me wanted to know but most of me was focused on making sure Hetani's heart continued to beat steadily. "Do you know him?"

"I don't . . . personally. But he and Paul have . . . um, interacted." We all knew what that meant. Before he was a wolf and just an angry teenager, Paul was a bully. I was suddenly assaulted with familiar images as I recalled seeing Paul verbally assault a pale boy a couple of years back. Holy –

"Shit, is he the shooter?" Paul demanded, realisation washing over his features. Rachel was looking between her boyfriend and Jake with utter bewilderment on her face. Paul looked sick as Charlie nodded slowly. Then I was angry. And shaking. I vaguely heard Jake say something and then I was being dragged into the forest. I took one more look at Paul's apologetic expression in front of me before I exploded and launched myself at him. I felt someone crash into my side to stop me though.

_Embry, relax. I know you're mad at him but this won't solve anything! _Leah was surprisingly the one stopping me and her tone simply screamed at me to stop. She was angry at Paul too but she knew that attacking wouldn't make me feel better.

_Fine._

It took a while but I finally calmed down enough to phase back to my human self. After yanking on my clothes, I glowered at Paul and left him to go stand outside the school

"Hey, why did you attack him?" Rachel demanded in a hiss so she didn't attack attention. I looked at her like she'd lost her mind. Surely she got the message?

"Weren't you listening? Paul bullied this Josh guy and now he's in the library with hostages. He's a part of the problem," I growled then walked further away from her so Paul didn't hit me for getting too close. Leah's hand came to rest on my shoulder and we just stood in companionable silence, waiting for even a shred of news – preferably good.

**I don't know what to say. Maybe I should completely change it. Oh, and sorry it's late. Love Bianca :) x**


	26. Simple Devastation

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Hello! I'm really sorry it's been a while. I actually completely chickened out on reading all the reviews until yesterday because I was so scared everyone would hate it – but you were all so lovely, so I feel much better now. Ok, here it is!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani and, I guess, the plot now.**

It had been the longest two hours of my life and the library was becoming claustrophobic. Elisha and I sat in our chairs and Josh sat on a table about ten feet away, not looking at any of us. My eyes drifted down to the young freshman girl and I slowly pulled a chair from behind me, gesturing for her to sit in it. She gradually got up and sat next to me.

"I'm Hetani, what's your name?" I asked quietly but not quietly enough that the shooter (who I still didn't know the name of) would think we were plotting against him. I didn't know him at all but, from what I'd observed, he was paranoid and quick to place blame. The girl looked at me with innocent eyes that screamed with terror.

"Abby," she whispered back and I nodded to show I'd heard her.

"It's going to be ok, Abby. Everything will be fine." I felt like I was reassuring myself as well as her but she looked slightly comforted.

"I'm scared. Why is he doing this?" she asked me quietly and I frowned, contemplating. Why was the boy doing this?

"Hey!" Everyone turned around to see one of the guy hostages was the one that had spoken. He was quite bulky with black hair and brown eyes (typically) and his features were very angular – so much that it was almost threatening. But I could see that he was just as scared as I was. The shooter looked up with a glare.

"What?" he growled and I flinched at the deep tenor of his voice. He sounded ready to put a bullet in the guy's head already.

"What's your name?" He looked genuinely taken aback by the question and stayed silent for several long moments.

"Josh," he answered eventually and I tried to manage a smile in his direction. He glowered at me and I assumed it wasn't working.

"Josh, why are you doing this?" I asked in as kind a voice as possible. His glare didn't lessen and I edged back in my seat slightly, unsure of how stable his temper was. It clearly wasn't at the level of the wolves' but it wasn't exactly tame either.

"Why am I doing this?" he repeated and I nodded encouragingly. America wasn't really unknown for guns in schools but I assumed this guy had a reason – at least, a reason that he saw as plausible. I wanted to hear it because part of me knew this boy was broken inside. "Do you know what it's like to walk the corridors of a school and be completely outcast because of your looks? Do you know what it's like to have guys bigger and stronger than you mouth off at you and beat you up because your skin is paler than theirs? Do you understand that people are not what they seem and their true selves come out when playing with others? I do. I know what all of that's like because I've lived it every day since I came to this school. I may not be Quileute but I was adopted into a family and outcast because of it." The tears welled up and flew over my face so fast that I didn't even notice at first. He was adopted – and bullied because he was different? _I_ was adopted. _I _wasn't Quileute.

"I-."

"Don't give me your sympathy, Black. It's your precious friends that started it." I froze as his words hit me hard. My friends?

"W-w-which ones?" I stuttered, praying it wasn't Jake or Embry. Josh looked down his nose at me like I was a naive toddler. I supposed I looked desperate and kind of pathetic as I begged for information.

"Lahote. Cameron joined him once. But your precious Paul started all of it. He's the reason I'm here and the reason you're here." My heart stopped beating. He was lying. He had to be lying. No, Paul was just angry – he wasn't a bully. He wasn't cruel like this. It wasn't possible that he'd started the chain of events that led to being in the library . . . right?

Embry POV

I stared hard at Paul with my eyes gaining venom by the second. He looked even sicker than he had earlier and I was glad. Hetani knew the truth, Josh had told her. Good. He deserved the guilt because, if Hetani died, it would be better than killing him myself. The harsh reality of the situation was agonising. Vampires I could protect her from – but guns? I couldn't protect her from those kinds of things. These kinds of things weren't meant to happen – what the hell was I meant to do? My super speed and super strength and quick healing couldn't help if Josh put a bullet in – I couldn't continue that thought.

"Embry, if I'd known-."

"That's not the point! You did it and Hetani is in there with a GUN. You did this and I swear, if anything happens to her, you better pray the guilt eats you alive. If it doesn't, I will." There wasn't even a tiny hint of forgiveness in me. Hetani had to make it out alive and well for me to even consider that. It was amazing how protective and angry the wolves got when their imprints were in trouble but it happened. Granted, none of us had even been in a hostage situation with guns before but it was a revealing concept. Rachel looked at me sympathetically before dragging Paul away from me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling but she obviously wasn't as angry as me or she would have beaten Paul with a crowbar already. I guess it was kind of hard for her with Hetani being her sister yet being drawn to Paul because of the imprint.

Hetani POV

I slowly rose from my chair and Josh instantly jerked the gun towards me. Taking a deep, shaky breath, I moved my hands in the air in the universal sign of surrender and walked slowly towards him. When it became clear I wasn't going to attack him or make a run for it, he lowered the shiny gun hesitantly.

"Josh, I know that you know this isn't the answer. What's this about?" I asked softly enough that the others wouldn't hear me. I stopped approaching as he twitched just slightly.

"Leave me alone, Black." Ok, maybe it was about the bullying and proving something.

"What are you trying to prove?" I pressed, trying to get the truth out before he did something really stupid. He looked up at me once more with angry eyes and I realised that it wasn't about proving something. "You just cracked. This isn't about proof – you just got tired of being the victim." I started edging forward again, looking at him beseechingly. "Josh, this is a mistake." My tone was pleading, desperate for him to understand me at least a little bit. His eyes met mine and pain screamed from their green depths. He sighed and, just as I thought he'd finally seen sense and I would get out to see Embry again, he reached out and grabbed my hair. I was yanked back against his chest and his arm wrapped around my throat, gun pressed again my temple.

"No, it's really not." I whimpered as Josh's grip on me tightened and the gun dug harder into my temple. I had never been so scared for my life before. Sure, there had been vampires around and I'd been petrified for the pack . . . but my life had never been directly threatened. And especially not with something as simply devastating as a gun.

"Please let me go," I begged. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to never see Embry again or my family or Elisha. Oh God . . . Embry. More than anyone, he would be affected. He'd be ripped apart if I died and I couldn't wrap my head around the possibility that it might be my time. Was that it? We had just over a year together and then it was over?

"Be quiet," Josh snarled, pressing harder against me yet again. A whimper spilled from my lips as it really started to hurt.

"Hey, man, maybe you should let her go. She's not going anywhere," one of the other hostages piped up.

"Yeah," most of the other hostages agreed. Abby just looked at me with wide, fearful eyes, unshed tears making them sparkle.

"Shut up, ok? Just be quiet!" Josh yelled, jerking me backwards. I gagged painfully as his arm tightened on my throat. There would be a large bruise there if I lived to see the next day.

"Let my best friend go, you monster," Elisha ordered darkly, stepping in front of the other hostages. Her blue eyes gleamed with anger and I knew I'd be the same if I was in her position. But she was toeing a dangerous line.

"Would you shut your mouth?" Josh demanded, sounding almost desperate as the gun twitched against my head. Elisha eyed it disdainfully but didn't listen to his order.

"No! You let her go! Don't make this worse for yourself by shooting someone," she pleaded, eyes widening in fear. Josh tensed.

"I don't need this."

"Yes, you do."

"Calm down please," I begged both of them. Josh's gun toting hand starting waving around but the weapon never strayed too far from me.

"Josh, let her go."

"You don't want to kill her."

"Yeah, do what's right."

"Let her go."

"Let her go, Josh.

"Please let her-." Click. Bang.

"NO!"

**OK – I promise not to hesitate in reading your reviews this time! I was such a coward but it's a scary thing when you come up with an idea then think 'hang on . . . this may anger a lot of people'. Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible, ok? Thank you so much, I feel much better about everything. Love Bianca :) x**


	27. Hanging by a thread

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Yes, it's been a while. I've been having a major conflict about what to do. Thank you all for the mass amounts of reviews on the last chapter, by the way! You all made me think really hard, so I've now written it and hope it's good enough!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani, Elisha and this plot.**

Pain. No.

Fear. Why?

More pain. Oh God.

Blood spattered the wall behind her like a grossly accurate thriller and some hit the hostages, who faces were plastered with shock and horror. It happened as if in slow motion; her knees buckled underneath her weight and she gradually collapsed on the ground, head connecting with a sickening crunch. Josh looked horrified at what he'd done and stumbled back a few steps, hitting a table. His pale features had taken on a deathly colour and I could almost see the bile working its way up his throat.

Abby screamed first.

At the sound, I snapped out of my tunnel vision filled with my worst nightmare and lurched forward. I skidded to a halt on my knees beside her and instantly pressed my hands into my best friend's shoulder, the wound frighteningly close to her heart as I tried to halt the blood flow or at least stall it slightly.

"I'm-." I snapped my head around, glaring venomously at Josh.

"Don't you dare," I snarled, biting the words out harshly. "If you want to survive for the next five minutes, I suggest you get help." But Josh didn't respond, it was Abby. She shakily stood then ran past the murderous bastard to get a paramedic. Tears of anger and agony filling my eyes, I turned back to my best friend. Her eyes were half shut and her breathing was ragged, chest rising and falling brokenly. Her blood slid between my fingers like they weren't even there before one of the male hostages appeared behind me.

"Here," he whispered, pushing his hoodie at me. I nodded to acknowledge him then pressed the article of clothing onto the wound in hopes of staunching the flow.

"Come on, you hold on, alright? You're strong and will stay that way! Do you understand me?" I hissed desperately. It wasn't working and I could feel her heartbeat slowing under my fingertips. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Miss, please move," a kind voice said. Tears overflowing, I looked up and saw numerous paramedics. The hostage that gave me the hoodie pulled me out of the way and I watched numbly as they worked on her. Over by the door, Josh was being cuffed and escorted out by a police officer whilst several others took the hostages out safely. After some nudging, I noticed that I was also being removed from the scene. Only the knowledge that I would simply get in the way if I stayed got me to go. I only felt my feet moving but didn't register where I was until cool air hit my sodden face. A sympathetic policewoman smiled gently at me and my eyes, continuously pouring tears, moved away from her and froze at the sight of Paul. As though sensing my probing face, he looked up and I suddenly remembered what Josh had told everyone about the bullying. His face went slack at the sight of me and I wondered what I looked like; face wet, hands and clothes covered in blood that wasn't my own and shaking. He nudged the woman beside him, Rachel, and she appeared beside me too fast to hardly see.

"Are you ok?" Was I ok? Shouldn't she be more concerned for the gunshot victim? I was.

"No, I'm not OK," I replied, my voice broken with crying and cracked with worry. I was moved out of the way as a stretcher on wheels was pushed down the disabled ramp leading into the school building, the body of my best friend lying on it unconscious. She looked like she was barely breathing and I felt like I wasn't either. Why did this happen? We were supposed to get through high school, struggle with homework and boy problems together and go to university. Who had decided that she might not get the chance to do those things? Whoever it was would be in for a serious lecture when I eventually got up to Heaven.

XXX

_First Beach shone brightly with light from the unobstructed sun. I looked around with a wide smile, a hand over my eyes to protect them from the glare. I knew I had to be dreaming; there was no way the sun would ever be so bright and beautiful in reality. The water gleamed a startling blue, reflecting the rays of the sun and it made for a serene picture. Gradually, I made my way across the sand, the cream fabric of the beach dress I wore blowing in the ever-so-gentle breeze that soothed the heat from my skin. My feet were bare and my toes eagerly took the sand into their embrace._

"_I hoped you wouldn't be here for a long time." My eyes widened and I whirled around in the direction I'd just come from. Funnily enough, the footsteps I'd created in the grains of dark sand had disappeared, even though I was certain I could feel them under my soles. I was quickly distracted though. A woman who looked like an older version of Rachel, with laughter lines and slightly darker skin stood in the spot I'd found myself upon opening my eyes. She was smiling at me._

"_Mom?" I gasped, completely disbelieving. Her smile turned sad but she opened her arms to me and I instantly approached, hugging her tightly. She returned my embrace and I felt myself laughing and crying at the same time, thrilled to see her but very confused. She pushed me away slightly, her hands holding my shoulders as we looked at each other._

"_I am glad to see you – but I so wished I wouldn't until you were much older." She was upset that I was with her._

"_But mom-."_

"_Hetani, darling, you must think. Why would you be seeing me? What is the last thing you remember?" she asked urgently, her grip tightening marginally. I frowned, thinking about her questions. What was the last thing I remembered? I recalled the embarrassing conversation with Rachel about my sex life, driving to school and meeting Elisha for my presents, which I'd loved. A barrier guarding repressed memories fought against me as I sought to remember everything that had happened._

"_Oh," I breathed shakily when the barrier was broken. Josh, a poor victim of bullying, had shot me. I wasn't even sure how it had happened but it must have been when I made a desperate bid for freedom. I wondered where I'd been shot. "Am I dead?" I questioned quietly, not sure I wanted to know the answer. My mom shook her head instantly, looking relieved at least for that._

"_No, darling, but the fact that you are here shows you could be. You have to fight it, Tani, for all it's worth. Fight it." She began backing away and I knew my time was up._

"_I love you, mommy," I called and she beamed at me, blowing a kiss in my direction._

"_I love you too, Tani. I'll look for you in the sunlight." I sobbed as I realised she really had been watching out for me all those times I had been looking for her. We exchanged one last smile before she faded away completely._

XXX

Embry POV

I had never felt so numb before or scared for anyone. Fighting vampires and worrying about my brothers was nothing compared to the sheer terror I felt at the thought of Hetani never opening her eyes again. We had all been gathered at the hospital for just over an hour and Hetani had been taken into surgery. I hadn't spoken. I hadn't moved. After going through a mandatory check-up, Elisha had sat herself on the chair next to mine and she also hadn't spoken or moved. She just continuously glared at Paul like he would spontaneously combust if she tried hard enough. I couldn't find it in myself to even think about being mad at him, it was too hard. Hetani was my main priority and Elisha was handling Paul perfectly fine. Of course, Rachel had noticed and was attempting to distract her boyfriend from the venomous looks but Paul wouldn't give, as though he believed he deserved them. Over an hour ago, I would have agreed with that observation but Hetani was in surgery with a bullet in her chest – I didn't care about Paul. Billy had arrived with a frantic Sue around forty five minutes previously and the two had quickly gone to distract themselves in the cafeteria. Jared, Kim, Sam and Emily had gone too. That left me with Leah, who was being comforted by Seth and Jake, who was on the phone to Nessie (having been returned to her parents when Emily couldn't watch her anymore). Quil had left to babysit Claire and Collin and Brady had been put on patrol (although Elisha didn't know that).

"Mr Black?" a voice called out. All of us instantly looked at the doctor to find him analysing each of us curiously. It wasn't Carlisle, so I prayed he was with Hetani (although that didn't completely comfort me, I knew he was good at his job).

"That's me," Billy replied, appearing with Sue. The doctor turned his attention to Hetani's dad as Jake shot up from his seat to stand next to him.

"I have news about your daughter."

XXX

_Everything was different yet kind of the same. I was still on the beach but I was in the spot I shared with Embry and wearing a flowing pink top over a black bikini. It was warmer but the breeze was stronger than when I saw my mom. Hot, familiar arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I leant back against Embry's firm, sculpted chest. His chin came to rest on my shoulder and I felt his soothing breath on my cheek._

"_I miss you, you know," he told me and I smiled, already knowing he would. I would miss him too, if the situation were reversed. Of course, it never would be because he would heal instantly._

"_I miss you, too," I replied, pressing myself against him harder._

"_Then why don't you come back?" I didn't know how to answer. I was quite content being with him on the beach, however unrealistic it may have been._

"_I like it here, Embry. There's no pain, no fear and no danger. It's safe and pure," I finally answered but the slightly aggravated sigh told me he wasn't pleased with it. _

"_Sweetheart, you have to come back. Reality will be safe – I will not let _anything_ happen to you, I promise," he whispered sincerely and I gave a pained smile, turning in his arms. His fingers sent trails of want across my skin as they brushed some stray hairs from my face, much like the night he'd first kissed me. His brown eyes stared desperately into mine, pleading with me to return._

"_Embry, there's a reason I'm here. That bullet got me and you can't protect me from things like that – they're too . . . human." I was trying to make him see that I couldn't go back without letting him know how truly terrified I was. Hurt coloured his features and I instantly felt guilty._

"_I'm so sorry," he breathed, pulling me into his chest. I held him tightly, not wanting to let go but knowing I couldn't go back yet. _

"_I love you."_

XXX

Embry POV

"Embry?" a girlish voice asked. I looked up from my hand linked with Hetani's to see Nessie standing just in front of her parents by the door. After the doctor had spoken to us, we'd been told that we could visit one at a time and, apparently, Nessie had come for her turn.

"Hey Nessie," I replied, trying to get rid of the rough tones in my voice. I sounded like a chain smoker. The redheaded girl smiled at me encouragingly and came over, looking between me and Hetani. A small dent formed on her delicate face as she thought about something.

"Would you like me to talk to her?" she asked eloquently. It was hard to believe that she was only a few months old sometimes as she spoke so beautifully. Then I realised that she probably didn't mean talking out loud to my imprint and I cocked my head to the side.

"How?" She didn't answer verbally, merely raising her hand to my cheek and showing me an image of her talking to Hetani through her gift. It was a good idea and I instantly nodded – at least I'd know Hetani was definitely getting the message. The only problem was that Hetani couldn't talk back. Nessie seemed to sense the issue and looked at Edward for assistance. I tensed up, not liking the idea of him being a part of it and knowing that Hetani would loathe the idea. Edward shook his head and, although clearly crestfallen, Nessie hopped up onto Hetani's bed and pressed her hand to her cheek just as Jake appeared. Knowing that was my cue to go, I stood up and exited, ignoring Edward and Bella in favour of finding something to distract myself.

"Hey," Rachel said, sitting next to me in the cafeteria. She was tense and hesitant yet she remained strong. I didn't reply, just shoving my food around my plate, my mind never leaving Hetani for a split second. I had felt that bullet as it tore into her, felt her pain and broken with her. I was cold and I had honestly never felt so starkly alone. I just prayed that she would survive – for me, for her family and for herself. There was no way I could cope if she died. If an imprint went, the wolf was ripped apart from the inside out. "I called Rebecca and she freaked out but she can't come out just yet. It's probably best, given what the doctor said."

"Hm," I grunted, Hetani's smiling face swimming in my mind's eye repeatedly. The doctor had told us that Hetani had made it through surgery, yet she'd almost flat-lined at two different points. But they had no way of telling when she'd wake up – it could be two days or ten years. The prospect of ten years without Hetani's voice, laugh or smile didn't come close to never being able to see them again. Apparently the bullet had missed her heart but her body had shut down in response and it was purely up to her to decide when to wake up.

But would she want to?

**Hold out for the next chapter – hopefully three days as it's a long weekend! Thank you again for the support. Love Bianca :) x**


	28. In Between

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**I know it's been a week. I reached a point in this chapter where I seriously debated over two different directions and decided to leave it ambiguous. Please read end author's note!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani, Elisha and this plot.**

Paul POV

I was sure that there weren't many feelings worse than knowing you were a large part of the reason for your little sister being shot. It had been two days since the incident at the school – two days since Embry had so much as looked at me, two days since Elisha had started glaring at me, muttering insults under her breath that she thought I couldn't hear and two days since I realised that, despite how much she hid it, Rachel was mad at me for my involvement in the bullying of Josh Dennis. I had betrayed my imprint, gotten my sister shot and torn up one of my best friends, all with one stupid mistake.

"Maybe you should talk to her." I glanced up at Sam before looking back down at the coffee in my hands. The Styrofoam cup was half empty, yet I couldn't really remember drinking it. I'd had so much over the past two days that it just sort of happened.

"Embry and Elisha won't let me within ten feet of her," I pointed out truthfully. Although he didn't say anything, Embry got this tortured look in his eye every time I so much as looked in the direction of Hetani's room but I refused to leave the hospital for more than an hour. Rachel had practically taken up residence in the hospital and I refused to leave for very long despite her silent anger. Elisha, on the other hand, was very vocal about her dislike for me and downright refused to let me near Hetani. It was tearing me up. Sam suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face and I eyed him carefully, wondering what he was thinking. He had no real reason to help me but it looked like he was about to.

"Embry has been dragged back home by his mother to clean himself up. Elisha hasn't arrived yet but I will . . . distract her if she does – don't screw up." I nodded, not pointing out that I couldn't screw up a one-sided conversation. Sam nodded firmly and moved away in the direction of the entrance so he would know if Elisha arrived. I sped down the corridor and slipped into Hetani's room, stopping short at the sight of the girl I had long ago accepted as my baby sister. Her dark skin was almost grey and there were deep, dark purple shadows under her closed eyes. Her face looked sunken and her chest wasn't moving very much. Too many needles and tubes were attached to her face, arms and hands to count and I steadily ignored them, sitting in the chair next to her bed. I chewed my lip, wondering what to say.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me. I know I wouldn't – I'm the reason you're in here. Embry's a wreck without you here, all moping about and silent that it's really worrying." My attempt at keeping my tone light failed miserably and I took her hand gently in mine, sighing in exasperation. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you. If I had known what would happen, I would change it, make it better. But I can't do that, munchkin. You have to do something for all of us, though. I know it's not fair but you have to come back – to Embry, to Jake, Elisha and everyone else who loves you. We miss you, Tani, so open those eyes soon, ok?" Breathing deeply, I swallowed and stood up from my chair. After pressing a soft kiss to Hetani's forehead, I left the room, wondering what was going on in her head.

XXX

"_You know I'm out there talking to you, right?" Paul questioned and I nodded. The pair of us were seated in the same spot where I'd found him after the failed ambush on Victoria, side by side just watching the calm waves._

"_I hear you," I answered more thoroughly. He grimaced slightly, looking at me contemplatively._

"_Are you mad?" He sounded genuinely scared of my answer but I just shrugged, thinking it over. I knew that Elisha was fuming, I had heard her the day previously telling me all about it, but was I? I decided it was too complicated._

"_I don't know," I replied and he sighed, scratching his head._

"_Rachel is." I knew that too. She had told me. I could hear everything that they told me if I tuned in, which was often, but I so preferred my beach conversations with whoever came along._

"_She'll get over it."_

"_She'll get over it – if you wake up. If you stay like this, she'll probably never speak to me again." Imaginary Paul was strangely accurate in the agony that washed over his face at the thought of my older sister damning him to eternal silence from her. I imagined Embry never speaking to me and the squeezing in my heart made me shake the thought away._

"_Listen, we are in my head right now. We should just enjoy it and not think about the negatives." He nodded and we returned our attention to the distant waves._

XXX

Elisha POV

When, not _if_ like all those pessimists were saying, my best friend woke up, I was going to kick her sorry ass. I was mad; mad at Paul for causing this to happen to her, mad at Rachel for daring to stick by him and mad that everyone seemed to be keeping some kind of secret from me. I assumed it had something to do with why Embry had always been so attached to Hetani, even before they were together. It was weird.

"Mom, I'm going to visit Hetani," I told her even though it was unnecessary. Despite it being the weekend, she knew I would keep up my routine of visiting Hetani. Besides, Josh had kicked off Spring Break with a boom (literally the day after Hetani's birthday – ass), so I had plenty of time to spend with her anyway during the week.

"Remember to eat something!" she called from the kitchen. She was cooking and baking a multitude of foods to give to Billy and the wolves because she was worried about them getting violently ill from hospital food. My mom was a strong believer in a healthy diet and apparently hospital food, funnily, didn't fit that category. I knew I would have to cart it all to the hospital the next day and cringed at the thought.

"Hello Elisha, no one is with her right now," the friendly receptionist, Carla, informed me when I approached her. Apparently there's only so much time you can spend in a hospital with your comatose best friend before people start learning things about you – like your name.

"Thanks Carla," I said with a small smile and walked through to Hetani's room. As usual, she was asleep and looked deadly sick, even in unconsciousness. The doctors insisted that we should talk to her, just in case she could hear us and I had been doing so – particularly expressing my fury at Paul. I wondered how Hetani felt about him. Did she blame him too? Would she forgive him? There were multiple scenarios that could occur but, as much as I knew Hetani Black, I could not fathom which one would actually happen. So I put those thoughts to the back of my mind and told her about everything I could think of, including my mom's newfound obsession with cooking for the masses. She'd probably start some kind of campaign or whatever. I then proceeded to moan about all the homework we had been set that I was putting off. It kind of made me dread becoming a junior.

"Hey," Embry's familiar voice said when I'd finished complaining and I looked around with a welcoming smile. He did look completely broken but he and Hetani had been dating for just over a year, so I kind of got it. Still, it was strange. I didn't comment though and just surrendered my seat to him.

"See you later," I said comfortingly, moving out of the room. Embry and I didn't really talk much but it wasn't an awkward relationship – just quiet. Generally I was a loud, outgoing person but I hadn't actually spent that much time with him and with Hetani being in a coma, I didn't really feel it was time to really bond. He was even quieter than before.

"Elisha." Wow, they could really sneak up on me. I turned to see Leah hanging around, a cell phone clutched in her hand. "How is she?" Leah was another oddity. I'd heard around the reservation that she was a right bitch who couldn't control her temper but seeing her around the hospital and, at rare moments, with Hetani, that opinion went straight out the window. She was actually really nice and I had a feeling that Hetani had something to do with it. Although I also had the feeling that Leah only behaved like that when Hetani was involved – kind of like Paul, but I didn't like him.

"Hey Leah. She's . . . the same, really. Nothing to report," I answered sadly and the girl sighed, running a hand through her short hair. She looked weary. "Maybe you should go home and sleep," I suggested, knowing Hetani would insist the same thing if she could see Leah.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just waiting for my brother to come back from eating." She made a disgusted face and I instantly knew she would share my mother's opinion on hospital food supply.

"Leah!" a cheerful voice called. Surprised that someone be happy in such an environment, I turned a hundred and eighty degrees to see a gorgeous guy heading down the corridor. I assumed he had to be Leah's so called younger brother but he did not look younger. He looked to be the same age as me, maybe even older with the abs of a Greek God and a smile that just didn't go away. He was cute – but too young for me.

"Hey Seth. This is Elisha." His smile instantly fell a little bit, sympathy colouring his expression as he stuck out his hand. I shook it, jumping slightly at the boiling temperature. Surely this kid was sick or something?

"I'm sorry about Hetani. Is there anything changed?" he asked and I shook my head, struck by his sincerity. His wide eyes were clear and honest and I found myself extremely appreciative for the genuine thoughts.

"No, there's not." I glanced at my watch and winced, knowing my mom would be waiting. "I should go, my mom's waiting. It was nice meeting you, Seth," I said, a small smile turning my lips up. He nodded in reply, his smile returning to full strength. I gave a little wave before leaving the siblings together. He was really cute, for a younger guy.

XXX

"_You're a right pain in the ass, you know that?" Elisha's called, plonking herself down on the cliff next to me. She, like me, was dressed in a bikini with a flowing top over it and her blue eyes were sparkling with humour._

"_But you love me anyway," I pointed out, staring over the water a long way below us. The breeze was calmer and made the temperature feel hotter but I wasn't particularly bothered. In the distance, it looked like the day was beginning to come to an end, the sun sinking closer to the sea but not enough to be considered a sunset just yet. Elisha slung an arm around my shoulders and hugged me tight._

"_You know I do, darling. You're my Tani! This brings me to my next point: you better wake your ass up. As you know, because Outside Me has been telling you, I'm not a happy bunny and, if you don't wake up soon, I may beat Paul up." I giggled and Elisha joined me, both of us laying back to look at the sky, arms behind our heads._

"_Get a crowbar," I suggested but didn't explain myself at her puzzled look._

"_Alright, you're keeping secrets from me. Tell me!" she begged but I just smiled weakly._

"_Why? Outside You won't hear me," I said objectively. She grumbled what I was certain were insults under her breath before sighing._

"_Fair point. However, you will have to tell me eventually. That's a fair point too and you know it," she argued and it was my turn to sigh. I knew she was telling the truth._

"_If I ever wake up," I replied and Elisha sat up sharply, looking down at me with a vicious glare. _

"_You will wake up, Hetani Black, because you are strong enough. It's all up to you." I knew she was right about that too but grew distracted by her quick glance at the sun. "Hurry up, best friend. My time is up here – yours should be too," she concluded before fading away like my mom had. Exhaling deeply, I sat up, leaning back on my hands and looking at the slowly sinking sun. It still couldn't quite be considered a sunset but it was getting there. I had the strong feeling I would have to decide before it disappeared completely._

_Great._

XXX

Jake POV

I could see that Embry was approaching the point of completely hopelessness. It had been a full three days since Hetani had went into her coma and Embry was going gradually insane. She hadn't so much as twitched a finger, her heartbeat was just a continuous, dull beep on a machine and her breathing never changed. Embry and I refused to let Edward anywhere near her, even though we both wanted to know what was going on in her head, if anything. Nessie occasionally stopped but I didn't like her being near Hetani when she looked the way she did and I knew Nessie hated seeing her aunt so vulnerable. Everyone else did. On the morning of the fourth day, I left Embry under Leah's watchful gaze to spend time with my sister because I had barely visited. I could barely stand seeing Hetani like that and even though Embry felt that way too, he could barely stay away from her. It was a wolf's instinct to protect their imprint and his massive guilt fest over not being able to save her from that damn gun meant he hardly left her.

"Hey," I greeted simply, sitting down on the uncomfortable plastic chair that was way too small for my large frame. As per usual, Hetani's skin was decorated with needles and tubes leading to various bags of liquid. She had to be fed through a tube but they kept it minimal and I know there was at least one blood transfusion somewhere or another. I had no clue what the other things did. "I can't think of anything else to say that hasn't been said by everyone else already. Dad's been spending a lot more time around Charlie and Sue – staying away from the hospital and from me. It's obvious why – he's miserable but I think a part of him also blames Paul, like everyone else has been." I paused for a long moment, thinking about Paul. Embry, although he didn't say anything, was angry at the most volatile wolf. We all knew that. And I was mad too. I was furious that he had bullied the Dennis kid and that led to our SISTER with a bullet in her chest. The more rational side of me (granted, not a big part as my sister was in a coma and I was allowed to be a little irrational about that) argued that Paul had only been a stepping stone. He hadn't bullied anyone since before becoming a wolf (OK, there was one incident), so a tonne of shit had probably happened to Josh before he eventually cracked. At least, that's what the tiny part of my brain capable of reason told me.

"_I'll just go and get him."_ Leah's voice was travelling down the hall and I felt the familiar tug on my heart, informing me that Nessie had arrived and my time with Hetani was up. Someone else would come into the room in a heartbeat, so I didn't feel so guilty about leaving her alone. I kissed her hand gently and left, scooping an excited Nessie into my arms. She squealed with laughter as I spun her around and I noticed Leah casually saunter up the hall to Hetani's room.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked and Nessie chewed her lip adorably as she thought. Her head titled to the side as she contemplated some more. She was so indecisive that it passed annoying and went straight to amusing. Her hand finally pressed to my cheek and I saw an image of us sitting together in her favourite La Push diner eating. Of course she wanted food. After spending so much time around the pack and Emily, she had learned to enjoy human food despite her initial disgust towards it. Every time we were together, she would ask to go out for meal and I would agree. It was just that simple.

XXX

_Outside Jake had just left Outside Me when he appeared in my head. It took me a while to decipher that it wasn't Nessie giving me images but my own head concocting the interactions I was having with various people – except the one with my mom. I knew that was real._

"_Titch." My brother was charming. Just because he was a giant, muscled specimen didn't make me one too. _

"_Yeah whatever." Jake rolled his eyes at the pathetic comeback. I would have too but it was too embarrassing. I turned my attention back to where my legs were dangling over the edge of a lower ledge than the one I'd been on with Elisha and further to the left. Jake sat next to me quite gracefully, legs crossed Indian style and his hands behind him, holding him up. The sun had lowered enough to be considered setting and was getting closer to disappearing with every breath I took._

"_Why do you keep hanging out here? What has this place got that outside doesn't?" I didn't look at my brother but I could almost feel my heart pick up speed. Weird. I hadn't been able to properly feel what was going on in my body for however long I'd been in my head for. Pushing that aside, I felt the need to be completely honest with Jake, just as the bottom of the sun sank below the horizon._

"_In here, I'm free. I don't have to be in pain or watch Embry feel guilty over something he had no chance of stopping. I don't want to have to choose whether I'm mad at Paul or not and I just want to be at peace. That's what I get here." My chest was tight but I assumed that was because I was feeling highly emotional. Jake looked at me with a completely bewildered expression._

"_But don't you want to see them all again? Yeah, there'll be guilt but Embry needs you – more than anyone else in the Outside world, he needs you." The sun had halfway disappeared, the sky growing darker. My breath was coming out in short pants and I could feel my heart pounding against my ribs painfully. The sound of frantic beeping assaulted my ears._

"She's crashing!"

_I had to choose. There was no time._

"One, two, three!"

_A shock ran through my body and I felt my back arch off the bed, despite still being in my head. My thoughts spun out of control._

"_Hetani? Hold on." Leah had appeared next to Jake and the pair were looking at me pleadingly. Did I want to face the real world? Could I?_

"Come on, Hetani, fight!"

"_I'm scared," I breathed, tears spilling down my cheeks. My brother and Leah smiled at me comfortingly._

"_It's all up to you, Tiny Tani."_

"_Not us."_

"Again!"

_I crumpled to the ground as another shock knocked me down. Inside Jake and Leah were getting angry._

"_Damn it, Hetani! Choose!"_

"Damn it, Hetani! Fight!"

_I chose._

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Anyway, my question is: should Seth imprint on Elisha? I kind of just left it there but it could happen. It wasn't an initial plan but it's kind of growing on me. The thought occurred to me and I was like 'you have lost your mind'. I don't know – so let me know what you think. I'm not sure how long this story will last for but I do know it's going to be another week before I update. Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews/alerts/favourites. I love you all so much for them and they made me smile. Love Bianca :) x**


	29. Strange Choice

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Thank you for the reviews – so much! And, of course, the alerts and favourites too. Thank you to Ceasar-Flickerman for giving me an idea that sprung up in this chapter! And I meant to put this up yesterday morning but completely forgot, sorry :P PLEASE READ END AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani, Elisha and the plot.**

Embry POV

Agony: the only word in the whole dictionary, any language or accent that could describe watching Hetani flat-line on that hospital bed. She was so still and peaceful but her life was fading out of her faster than her heart was beating and all I could do was cling desperately to the doorframe as Leah spoke to her and Seth tried to keep me standing. I watched with horror as her back arched in response to the first shock they gave her heart and for one glorious second, it looked like it worked. But then her heart skittered again and another shock was administered. I whimpered in pain with her, wanting so desperately to hold her, to comfort her, to beg her to come back to me.

Then I heard the most wonderful sound. Her heartbeat. It was back to normal, beating regularly with the occasional fluctuation as it adjusted. The nurses all breathed in relief, departing with sympathetic smiles after checking all Hetani's vitals.

"Embry," Leah breathed, glee clear in her tone. I turned my stunned gaze from the heart monitor, almost disbelieving that Hetani was not dead and saw the only thing that could top the regular lines on the screen.

Hetani's eyes.

A small sob escaped me and I was instantly next to her, Leah expertly sliding away and out the door, taking Seth with her. I barely noticed. I took my imprint's frail hand into both of mine and another sob spilled from my lips as she actually gripped back. It was feather-light, but it was a response. And she was smiling at me.

"Don't cry," she croaked, voice hoarse from days of no use. It was like music to my ears – ten times better than her heartbeat. I just shook my head and shifted so I was sitting on the side of the bed, pressing my lips to her forehead in pure, unconcealed relief.

"These are happy tears, sweetheart. God, I'm so glad you're awake," I told her, my voice breathy from happiness. She smiled weakly at me, rubbing her thumb over the back of one of my hands soothingly.

"I wouldn't leave you." Despite how quiet she was, the assurance was strong and I took comfort in that. I had been so scared that she would lose me.

"Good – because there's no way I can live without you." And there wasn't. I couldn't fathom a world where she didn't exist – was that even possible? Her face suddenly turned grave and her eyes flickered around anxiously before settling on me once more.

"H-h-how's Paul?" she asked hesitantly and I understood her trepidation. Rage surged through me at the thought of my pack brother; rage I could fully focus on as Hetani had awakened from her coma. "Embry?" Hetani's soft voice brought me back from my vicious thoughts and I realised in terror that I was shaking. Quickly looking at Hetani, I calmed down instantly as she kept me stable. My temper had never really been an issue but when it came to imprints, it was irrelevant. I gazed at Hetani, her beautiful eyes watching me carefully and my entire body relaxed.

"You should talk to him yourself – without me." A hurt expression formed on her face and I pressed another kiss to her forehead, pleading for it to go away. I hated to see her upset.

"Is he here?" she asked quietly and I realised I didn't know the answer.

"If he's not, I'll send someone else in. They'll all be dying to see you," I said gently and she smiled at me. I couldn't resist the pull any longer and leant forward, connecting out lips. Immediately, a warm, content feeling washed over me and she kissed back as eagerly as possible in her drained state. I finally knew what Heaven was like.

Seth POV

Embry was finally talking again, informing an amused Rachel of every single movement and word Hetani had said during their brief conversation. Rachel had been the one to go in after Embry and Leah had gone in after that, leaving Embry to fill Hetani's big sister in on everything because he was practically glowing with excitement. Jake had been contacted and was coming to the hospital with Nessie when he'd picked up Billy and Sue. Paul was nowhere to be found, having disappeared an hour previously and he wouldn't answer his phone. Sam and Emily were also coming over and would likely arrive before Jake and company.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you knew where Hetani Black's room is?" a sweet voice asked timidly. My head snapped away from Embry and Rachel to see the back of a small girl. She was built delicately like Hetani with shorter, dark brown hair that rested just below her shoulders. Despite her shy voice, her body language said she was quite confident. The receptionist, Carla, looked up in surprise.

"Are you family?" she asked, obviously thinking she wasn't. My eyes narrowed slightly at her tone and I saw the mysterious girl's fists clench.

"No, I'm not. My name is Abby though – I was in the library that day." Carla's eyes went wide, along with mine and Embry and Rachel stopped their conversation to observe.

"O-o-oh. Uh, there's someone with her – but those who are waiting for her are over there." Carla gestured to where we were openly staring and Embry and Rachel instantly pretended to be otherwise occupied as Abby turned around. I, on the other hand, found myself unable to look away. Her eyes were wide yet sparkled with defiance and her face was set with determination . . . and, by God, they were the most stunning eyes I'd ever seen. Her face was soft looking, with gentle features despite her expression and I just knew she was _it_.

"Aw, there goes Seth," Embry commented but I hardly heard him, too busy focusing on the dark haired beauty heading towards us casually.

"Hi," she said, eyeing the three of us. I smiled widely at her voice and eagerly got up, holding out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Seth. I couldn't help but overhear what you said – did you get out ok?" Please, please, please say she wasn't hurt! She looked a little stunned at my approach but shrugged nonetheless.

"Yeah, I did. I'm really sorry about Hetani though." The emotion in her voice was so genuine and I was suddenly struck with the realisation that this girl, clearly only a freshman, had witnessed Hetani being shot with her own eyes. Surely she was traumatised?

"Yeah, but she's awake now!" I informed her cheerfully and her face transformed to accommodate a dazzling smile.

"She is? That's great!" she cried excitedly, looking beyond thrilled. Wow, she had knocked me just about breathless with that grin of hers. Oh God, I sounded like Embry.

"My sister is with her right now . . . but I could show you to the cafeteria and we could grab a snack or something while you wait," I suggested nervously and she nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I didn't have the chance to eat before I left – I was in such a hurry!" she said in relief and I knew we had to sort that out. She needed meat on her bones.

"Then come with me," I offered, gesturing in the direction of the canteen. She skipped to my side and I led her towards our destination, ignoring Embry's amused laughter behind us.

Hetani POV

As much as I had been scared of waking up and facing reality, it was so nice to be back with everyone. And, although the hospital food was gross, I was sure Elisha's mom would sort that out soon enough. The woman had a serious issue with hospital food. Since I'd woken up, I had spoken to Embry, Rachel, Leah and Nessie. Jake had just seated himself next to me, looking like a mixture of relief, humoured and cheerful at once.

"I'm glad you're back, baby sister. Embry was driving me crazy." I rolled my eyes at him playfully but then his expression turned serious. "Really, Hetani, don't scare us like that again. I don't want to lose you, ok?" I nodded mutely, the gravity of his words hitting me. I had nearly _died_. That thought was terrifying.

"How's Paul?" I asked. I had learned that Josh was in a juvenile detention centre for shooting me and everything, that I had been out for almost four days and the news hadn't left the papers since the second it happened. However, every time I mentioned Paul, everyone clammed up and told me to talk to him myself.

"I'm not going to help you there, Tani. Talk to him yourself." I almost screamed in frustration but seeing as breathing hurt like Hell, I wasn't going to push my body into shock.

"Fine, I will. But no one can find him!" I cried, wincing as heated pain spread across my chest. Jake looked at me reproachfully and I let him. I knew I wasn't supposed to get angry like that but I couldn't really help it.

"Do you want some good news or some really good news?" Jake asked casually and I raised an eyebrow at the chance in tone. I was intrigued.

"Sure," I urged, watching him intensely. I knew it would be good – Jake had the look on his face that said he was eager to share whatever it was with me.

"Abby came to visit you about forty five minutes ago." I smiled gently at the thought of Abby. Rachel told me it had been the freshman girl that had run for help and no one had really seen her. It was nice that she came and I hoped to see her after everyone was finished lecturing me. "And Seth imprinted on her." My eyes widened to a worrying width as a gleeful smile spread across my lips. I squealed jubilantly. That was so wonderful! She couldn't have found a sweeter guy (except Embry but I digress) and she was tough, from what I could gather – she'd handle everything brilliantly. Then a sudden thought hit me.

"And . . . Elisha?" I asked hesitantly. I had kept the wolf secret from her for so long that I wondered if it had been blown whilst I was in my coma. Jake shook his head.

"She knows something's going on but not what it is," he assured me and I let the relief sink in.

"So, how's Nessie?"

XXX

Paul POV

My phone had been going crazy for the past three hours but I ignored it, favouring just walking aimlessly over talking to anyone. I had even ignored Rachel, which was painful in its own right because I just couldn't handle being in that hospital any longer. Hetani was in there because of me. Groaning, I sat down on the log Hetani had perched on whilst I vented about the Cullen leech crossing into our territory. My phone rang AGAIN so, growling, I decided to answer it.

"What?" I snarled into the receiver. An annoyed sigh sounded on the other end and I rolled my eyes at recognising Leah.

"I thought you might want to know that Hetani is awake and she wants to see you."

"No."

"What?" Leah sounded largely confused by my simple, angry statement but I thought it was pretty self-explanatory.

"I don't want to see her."

"Well, tough, Paul. She wants to see you and if she gets any more irritated at us diverting her attention, she'll probably injure herself." That caught my attention. We all knew that Hetani was patient but, depending on how long she'd been awake, she might be at the end of her tether.

"Fine, but doesn't Embry have anything to say about this?" I demanded curiously and Leah snorted.

"Hetani wants it enough that he's willing to let it happen," she answered as though it was obvious. Rolling my eyes, I knew I was out of excuses. If Embry could find it in himself to put up with me for Hetani, then so would everyone else.

"Why are you so cheery?" I asked and I almost heard her shrug.

"You'll find out when you get here," she replied then the line went dead. Great. Deciding that I wouldn't leave if I stayed any longer, I rose from my seated position and stripped, phasing into my wolf form to get to the hospital faster.

_It took you long enough!_

_Shut up, Brady. Just patrol._

He surprisingly listened to me and we both ran in silence until I finally reached Forks Hospital, phasing back into my human self and dressing before running into the hospital. Carla just gestured me through after barely glancing at me. I assumed it was because her eyes were fixated on Seth and a girl I recognised almost instantly. She had been the freshman that had run out to get the paramedics when Hetani was shot. Oh God. Her smile fell upon seeing me and Seth's head instantly snapped around to see what had caused the change – giving me a firm look upon seeing me. Seth didn't really glare but I knew he would learn fast if he'd imprinted on this girl – which he clearly had, judging from his glittering eyes.

"Paul, come on," Leah urged, suddenly appearing next to me. I sighed and followed her down the hall. Embry came out just as we got there and, after avoiding my eyes expertly, he left me to talk to Hetani. Leah patted me on the back then left just as silently as Embry had. Telling myself to get it together because, if Embry could handle it, anyone could, I pushed open the door. Hetani's bed was directly across from the door (a little to the right) and she was awake, reading what looked like a play, a pen caught between her teeth. She had been awake for less than three hours and she was already studying? She was seriously strange.

"Hey," I said softly and her eyes shifted up to mine. I noticed that her hair was lank and dirty looking but she didn't seem particularly bothered by it and I was distracted by the overwhelming relief of seeing her eyes open.

"Hey," she replied quite cheerfully, setting the book and the pen down on her left side. Cautiously, I slipped over and sat in the too-small chair, eyeing her apprehensively.

"How are you?" It was very pathetic that I had to resort to small talk but the sad reality was that I was desperately uncomfortable. Hetani instantly picked up it, despite how tired she looked.

"I'm ok as long as I don't yell, laugh or get angry. And I'm only allowed the lightest English book I own to study because textbooks are too heavy." She sounded perfectly fine with that, like she hadn't been shot earlier in the week. That got me angry.

"How can you be so comfortable with that? You almost DIED Hetani and it's my fault you were in there!" I demanded loudly, almost shaking. Since imprinting, my temper had mellowed but seeing Hetani be so blasé about her own life irritated me no end. Her eyes widened in shock but she remained calm, as usual.

"One, I'm not really comfortable – I know I almost died and that terrifies me. But I don't want to talk about it too much because I'll get seriously upset. Two, it was not your fault." Her tone implied that her word was final but I was far from done.

"It was my fault! I bullied that Josh kid into bringing a gun into school!" She sighed in aggravation, looking at me with wide, innocent eyes.

"Yes, you bullied him. But if you hadn't set off the chain of events that led to the library, something else would have. Paul, you know I believe that things happen for a reason and if this-." I held up my hand, halting her in the middle of the sentence. She looked surprised but didn't try and talk further.

"You should blame me." I needed her to be angry at me – it was justified and I needed it, to know that she did blame me and to get rid of the overwhelming guilt I felt every time I looked at her. Another sigh came from her and, even from the corner of my eye, I saw her wince at the chest movement. I was upsetting her.

"There's a reason I don't blame you. When I was unconscious, I was seeing people I cared about – my mom, Embry, Jake, Leah, you, Elisha. And when I was talking to Inside you, you asked me if I was mad. I've had time to think and a part of me does blame you because you were the one that did lead up to this. But the bigger, sensible, _me_ part argues that you're still my big brother and this happened for a reason. I love you, Paul and that's not going to change because of this." She finished her speech with a hand to her chest and a wince but I looked up to see her eyes flashing passionately and I knew she meant every word. I also knew she wouldn't let me win and I felt a tiny bit of the guilt chip away.

"Fine," I eventually grumbled and her sparkling smile lit up her face. A contemplative look took its place quickly.

"Have you spoken to Rachel?" she asked curiously and I grimaced. "Go and find her. Tell her if she doesn't forgive you, I'll kick her butt," she threatened jokingly and I relaxed a little more. Nodding, I stood from my chair and, after smiling at her slightly, I left the room. Passing Embry in the hallway, I instantly tensed but he just clapped me on the shoulder and went back to spend time with Hetani. Something told me that Elisha and Rachel wouldn't be so easy to let it go.

**I know there wasn't much Hetani/Embry in this chapter but I needed to get tensions out of the way, obviously. And I also think some of you might not like how easy Hetani forgave Paul but I think it's just like her and she gives justification. Anyhow, it's been less than a week but that's a good thing! I think we should estimate a week before the next update too though. Question: would you prefer to read an Emmett/OC or Jared/OC? I've got an idea for a story that could be either one - I won't write both but it would be the same OC for either one. Think and let me know! Love Bianca :) x**


	30. Time Goes By

**Chapter Thirty**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep telling me about whether you prefer an Emmett/OC or Jared/OC.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani, Elisha, anyone and anything else unrecognisable.**

Hetani POV

One week after I woke up, I was finally allowed to leave the hospital. My dad, being exceptionally worried after everything that had happened, had wanted to send almost the entire pack to escort me home but I assured him that it wasn't necessary. All the same, Embry, Jake and Sam were in the car with me to take me away from the hospital and I knew for a fact that there were at least three wolves in the surrounding forest too. They were taking it to extremes but I loved them all for caring so much.

"Home sweet home," Jake said when we finally pulled up in front of the little red house that I had missed insanely. Jake and Sam were out of the front seats quickly, Jake opening my door for me on his way to the trunk. Embry practically ran round from his side to help me gently out of the vehicle and it took a lot of convincing for them to let me walk. I was still completely knackered from blood loss and lying in a bed for a week and a half, so they were all concerned my legs couldn't hold me up. So, Embry had his arm around my waist to keep me steady without picking me off the ground and just carrying me. Jake followed us with the bag of stuff I'd been brought to entertain me in the hospital and Sam brought up the rear with the three large platters of leftover food and cakes that Elisha's mom had made. I was amazed that there were any leftovers, considering all the wolves that had visited me (and Nessie, who could really eat thanks to Jake's influence).

"Hey dad," I greeted quietly, sending him a smile before Embry led me over to the couch and sat me down very carefully. Dad grinned at me, pleased to see me home and almost in one piece. Sam walked past us all with the food and I vaguely wondered how long it would last. Snorting, I knew it wouldn't make it to the next day.

"Hetani, I want you to stay on this couch, alright? I'm going to visit Sue and Charlie, so I'm trusting you to behave," he lectured sternly and I nodded meekly.

"Don't worry, dad, these three will keep me from doing anything stupid." A sly grin suddenly lit up Embry's face and I looked at him questioningly. Jake sighed but there was a small smile of amusement on his lips.

"We're not going to be here," Embry began.

"And, despite her bad influence, I'm sure she'll be able to keep you in control," Jake finished whilst Sam moved to the front door and held it open. My confusion was momentary as Elisha waltzed into my house like she owned it, followed by her mom carrying yet more food. The food was deposited on the coffee table and Elisha put all the boxes in her arms on the ground.

"Right, I want my girly time, so you lot – scoot!" she called, gesturing for all the guys to leave. Embry grinned before kissing me on the cheek and leaving first. Sam nodded to us all and left too, followed by a frowning Jake. I rolled my eyes at him – even Elisha wasn't crazy enough to get me off the couch in my condition. My dad was the last to leave and he smiled at me gently before exiting. Elisha's mom beamed at me.

"You two have fun," she said lightly and closed the door behind her. Elisha's smile was so wide it looked painful but I let her have her fun. We hadn't seen each other so much over the week in hospital as I was always with one of the wolves or Nessie or an imprint. My eyes travelled to the boxes on the ground and I laughed just a little as I spotted Monopoly on top of the pile.

"Yes, Hetani, it is time to return to our childhood. And I'm going to kick your ass," Elisha declared, pulling the game towards her. She shoved the coffee table so it was pressed directly against the couch, meaning I wouldn't have to lean forwards so much. Then she shuffled behind me and propped me up on basically every cushion we had in the house and angled my legs so they were stretched along the couch. The board game sat on my right and I knew Elisha move the dog (I was always the dog) when it got out of my reach. Smiling excitedly, we both sat down and started playing. It was nice to have girl time.

XXX

Seth POV

Abby and I had been casually walking along First Beach after school when she suddenly stopped, turning to face me abruptly. I had been concerned about her returning to the school but she'd proven to me that she was strong enough to deal with it. Despite that, I knew for a fact she hadn't visited the library since Spring Break had ended. Something told me Hetani wouldn't either.

"I have something for you," she stated and I eyed her questioningly. She didn't have to give anything to me – I almost had her. There was just the slight problem of telling her I was a wolf and she was soulmate. I didn't let that bother me, though. I'd tell her in due course.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, seeing her expectant expression. She smiled slyly and reached to her back pocket of her jeans, pulling out a folded piece of thick paper. It looked like it had been taken from an expensive sketchpad and I soon discovered it had been when she handed it to me. Intense intrigue took me over and I unfolded it quickly but gently, my jaw dropping open at the drawing. The realistic portrait showed every single detail of a wolf's posture and fur, a majestic creature on the top of a cliff, looking out over the sea. I could even see the minute lines that showed the wolf's fur moving in a breeze. Abby's name was signed in the bottom right hand corner but that drew my attention to the bottom of the page. In beautiful cursive script, there was a name.

_Seth_

"I know it's not perfect and I had to use charcoal because I've never actually seen your wolf form, so I don't know what colour you are," she babbled but I was in complete shock. She wasn't running, she wasn't completely freaked out, she was _drawing me_ and saying that it was a bad likeness? I was seriously confused.

"Abby . . . what?" I stuttered and she finally looked up from her emphatic hand gestures with a bewildered expression.

"I know all about the Quileute legends, Seth. I just kind of put two and two together and poof! There you were in your higher-than-normal temperature glory." She was getting nervous, I could see that. Her eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh, my God, you are a wolf, right? I haven't just put my foot in it – oh, I'm sorry! You must think I'm completely nu-."

I kissed her. I had absolutely no control over my actions. I just saw her getting stunningly riled up and panicky and I had to soothe her. What I didn't expect was her to pull away abruptly and look at me with a horrified expression. She spluttered wordlessly and I knew I had to explain myself.

"I am a wolf a-a-and it's a great picture, really. I-I just . . . you're my imprint." Her face went as pale as possible as I blurted the truth out. She was shaking slightly and worry took me over. I approached her but hurt flooded through me as she stumbled back a few steps. Her eyes were round and almost fearful with a strong background of confusion. But I knew that she knew what an imprint was.

"I have to go." And she ran off. I didn't stop her as my heart constricted in my chest, knowing she needed time. But how much time?

XXX

Paul POV

I watched with something akin to sympathy on my face as Seth's imprint, Abby, scarpered off the beach. I left him alone because I was well aware of just how painful it was for an imprint to reject a wolf. Seth was just lucky it hadn't happened to him twice.

"She'll come around." My entire body went into denial. Even with Hetani's 'threat', Rachel had been avoiding me since her sister woke up. So, hearing her voice directly behind me struck me as unrealistic and I automatically assumed I was finally going insane. "Oh, are you ignoring me now? I guess that's fair." I heard an aggravated grumble before Rachel's familiar hand came in contact with my shoulder. Then I knew it wasn't a hallucination. I spun around to take in her gorgeous face, letting the coffee brown eyes envelop me in their familiarity. She was smiling hesitantly at me and I took a shaky breath to steady myself. She was really there, directly in front of me and her hand was still on my shoulder.

"Hey," I rasped out, cringing at the gritty texture of my voice. Her smile turned more relaxed as her hand moved down my arm, leaving a tingle of electricity in its path, and linked with my own hand. I immediately gripped back gently, utter elation spreading through my entire being as I realised she wasn't going anywhere.

"I finally decided that Hetani is right – I'm being really stupid. If she's forgiven you, then I should too. Granted, she's my baby sister and I am extremely protective of her – but I know you didn't do that on purpose. She's your baby sister too." With that, I knew I was forgiven. Unable to contain my euphoria any more, I scooped my imprint up and spun her around. Her beautiful laughter filled the air as I settled her feet back on the sand. A second later, our lips were pressed together. I let my hands run over her body, needing to really feel her. It had been the longest week of my life without her and I refused to let that happen again.

"I love you," I breathed against her lips, mouths brushing each other softly. Her glittering eyes looked at me unwaveringly.

"I love you too," she replied strongly. Thanking God, I pulled her in for another kiss.

XXX

One week later

Embry POV

Hetani's small body was pressed against my side as my arm encircled her waist, the pair of us walking towards the school. I could feel her shaking next to me and I squeezed her hip in reassurance. She didn't look at me, her deceptively blank gaze focused on the building we were quickly nearing. She had been put on bed rest for a week following her release from hospital and it was officially her first day back, the middle of the week. Feeling her tense, I narrowed my eyes at the groups of students around us who were openly staring at Hetani and some were even stopping what they were doing to gape at my girlfriend. I glowered at them all and sped up our approach. When we were inside, though, the staring didn't stop and Hetani buried her head into my chest in an attempt to escape the probing looks. I gently escorted her to her locker, whispering the occasional comforting word to try and soothe her as I got her books out (having easily guessed her combination). Thankfully, Hetani's rescue came in the form of her boisterous best friend.

"OI! Move it along, she's a girl, not an exhibit. Now, shift!" Elisha yelled at them all, waving her gloved hand at them all. Apparently striking the fear of God into the crowd, they all bustled about in their business, only the smallest glance drifting Hetani's way now and again. Elisha huffed loudly before halting next to us.

"Thanks Elisha," Hetani mumbled, coming out from her hiding spot. Elisha rolled her eyes affectionately, looking at me pointedly. I handed over Hetani's books (as they were still too heavy for her to handle) to her best friend just as the bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch, sweetheart," I whispered in Hetani's ear, pressing a kiss to her forehead before I left the two girls alone in the corridor. I desperately wanted to escort Hetani to class because the last time those two had been alone in the damn school, they'd ended up in a hostage situation. Swallowing the bile rising in my throat, I insisted she'd be alright and walked into class at the same time as Jake and Quil. It would be a long day.

Hetani POV

Elisha, being the best friend that she was, had taken me to all of my classes and carried all of my textbooks for me. She had even made sure to clear a path through all of the hallways because people walking into my left side really wasn't a good idea. By lunch, the entire school population had stopped staring and just sort of fell out of the way when we came along.

"Right, your books are in your locker and your friends await!" Elisha declared and I suddenly felt like she was trying to get rid of me. Slowly, so as to not attract her suspicion, I glanced around the cafeteria. Elisha's eyes kept darting somewhere to my left and I saw why. An attractive boy sat alone at a table nearby, his eyes darting over to Elisha every so often. His black hair fell in soft waves to his shoulders and he was well built but not as strong as the wolf packs.

"Hm, yeah, I do see them." I cleared my throat, looking at her significantly. "You two have fun," I teased before slowly backing away. Knowing she'd been busted, Elisha's cheeks flushed bright pink under her russet skin but I just left her to her business. I would find out all the details later.

"Hey you," Embry said affectionately, his arm sliding around my waist as I sat next to him. I leant my head against his left shoulder and looked at everyone at the table. Paul was stuffing his face with food next to a disgusted looking Jake (the hypocrite). Jared and Kim were sitting much like Embry and I were except they were feeding each other and Quil had just sat down on the other side of Jake, eyeing the couple with grossed out amusement.

"Tani, how's your . . . shoulder?" Jake eventually asked. Even though it wasn't really my shoulder that had been injured, I understood his hesitation and let it slide.

"Oh it's fine. Elisha has made sure no one has come within three feet of it," I assured him and he smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, so we heard," he replied and I giggled. Elisha's reputation preceded her clearly.

"Fancy a walk?" Embry breathed into my ear and I nodded. He helped me up and we bid goodbye to everyone before leaving through the cafeteria doors than led outside. We walked hand in hand, close together with the occasional comment. But it was nice to walk in relative silence as just the sounds of nature accompanied us.

"Embry, what's on your mind?" I queried when we'd been walking quietly for around ten minutes. I knew there was something on his mind from the delicate frown denting his forehead and he knew that I knew it. Sighing, he turned to look at me properly as our walking stopped.

"I'm just worried about you," he confessed and I smiled lightly, moving my hands carefully to cup his cheeks. He looked at me unwaveringly and I saw the pure devotion in his eyes.

"Embry, I'm OK. I'm not great by any means, but I am doing better. And I will be great eventually," I told him softly and he closed his eyes briefly before opening them and moving his hands to hold mine.

"I just can't stand to see you hurting again," he whispered brokenly and I wrapped my arms around his waist. His arms gently wrapped around me too, wary of my shoulder.

"I know and I don't want to hurt again. But something like this won't happen to me again. I don't want you to worry too much – it'll torture you." I was begging and his arms tightened in response to it.

"I'll always worry about you, honey. You're my Tani and I love you," he breathed into my ear and I smiled widely in response.

"I love you too, Embry. And we will be just fine." And we just stood there, holding each other in an effort to reassure the other that everything would be alright again. And it would be – eventually.

**There you have it! The next chapter will have moved on from the drama of the shooting. So far, we've have two votes for Jared/OC and one for Emmett/OC – keep telling me! Oh, and I'm thinking, JUST THINKING, of a sequel to this with kids or something, what do you reckon? Love Bianca :) x**


	31. Making Memories

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favourites, I appreciate every single one. Right, I decided to hurry this along a bit, so you'll see where we've now ended up. And, for the first time in a WHILE this is ALL Hetani's POV.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani, Elisha and anyone and anything else unrecognisable.**

Time went by, sometimes slowly and sometimes quickly – but every second was treasured. There was something about a near-death experience that put everything into perspective and I found myself relishing in the little things, like the sound of my family's laughter, Embry's eyes every time he looked at me and the warm feeling I got when I was with my family. After a while, in the middle of May, I finally brought myself to return to the library. It hadn't lasted long, just the length of time it took to check out a book I wanted, but it was progress. Everything had definitely taken a better turn but the best part of the few months leading away from my shooting was Abby and Seth. Paul, after making up with my sister, had taken it on himself to inform me of the predicament with Abby and Seth. Naturally, I chose to approach her first.

"_You knew," she said before I had even opened my mouth. It was the day after I'd returned to school and I had tracked her down with Elisha's help to the outside benches, where she sat alone._

"_Yes and I still do," I confirmed and she looked up at me beseechingly._

"_The wolf thing I can handle . . . but the imprinting? I'm just a freshman, Hetani. I don't need that kind of pressure!" she exclaimed and I paused, smiling at her a tiny bit. She was clearly too freaked out to remember everything about imprinting. Shifting slightly, I winced as my shoulder moved the wrong way. Abby looked apologetic. "Listen to me, complaining about boy problems, and you're sitting there after being shot. How are you?"_

"_I wish everyone would stop asking me that. You better watch out, though. If Elisha hears you . . ." I trailed off to laugh at my best friend. She was wrangling anyone who brushed me, irritated me or questioned me on the library and she was giving them Hell._

"_I'll bear that in mind."_

"_So, you do realise you don't have to be tied down, right?" She looked bemused at my statement and I sighed, looking at her imploringly. "A wolf is anything you need to be – a friend, a brother but always a protector. You don't get a choice in that." It was strange to be the grown-up, giving advice to the latest imprint. Sure, I'd done it with Rachel but she was my sister – it was expected of me. Abby suddenly brightened up._

"_Really?" she asked quickly and I nodded._

"_Yeah, he's yours to command," I joked and she looked a lot more confident about the situation._

"_Thanks Hetani," she said then rushed away._

Seth had become just what Abby needed; a best friend and confidant. I knew from Embry that she spoke to Seth about everything, including the trauma of the shooting, and he listened with apt attention. Meeting him had come at the opportune time.

"Come on, Hetani, move!" Jake yelled and I smiled, looking in the mirror. My junior year had ended, passing pretty uneventfully and it was time for Embry, Jake and Quil's graduation. I was dressed in a cream silk dress covered with lace with a boat neck and sleeves that only covered my shoulders. It clung to my torso then flared out at the waist, falling just above my knees. I had bright red heels on, only three inches high so I could walk and my hair was straightened especially.

"I'm coming!" I called back, smiling with my clear glossed lips at the sound of my brother. I grabbed my little purse then went downstairs, where my dad and brother were waiting. Rachel was going to arrive with Paul and Embry was going with his mom.

"Finally," Jake grumbled jokingly and I snorted, letting him have his fun.

"Let's go," I replied, leading the way out of the door. Jake's Rabbit sat waiting and I climbed into the driver's seat as Jake helped dad in the back. I just grinned teasingly at Jake as he glowered at me from the passenger's seat. I had gotten my driver's license during my junior year and Jake had to suffer through me constantly stealing his keys. As predicted, Rachel didn't let me near her car.

"I hate you," he complained and I just rolled my eyes, driving towards the high school. Surprisingly, the gym was big enough to hold the graduating class plus guests. I pulled into a parking spot easily before climbing out. Jake clambered out of his side and helped dad whilst I analysed people in the parking lot. Families were smiling, taking pictures and laughing joyously at the fun event and I found myself grinning along with them.

"Alright Jacob, get that robe on and say cheese!" I cried happily, brandishing my camera. Jake moaned but put on the royal blue robe without further complaint along with his hat and stood next to dad. I took several pictures of them together before asking Sue, who had just appeared, to take some of the three of us.

"You look beautiful." I beamed widely, spinning around and into Embry's waiting arms. We held each other tightly before splitting apart and kissing each other briefly.

"Wow, I _really _like this blue on you," I complimented, eyeing him appreciatively. He looked absolutely jaw-dropping gorgeous in the graduation robe and I noticed he'd tilted his hat to the side cheekily. He kissed me again and I saw several flashes from the camera. Great, those would be talked about in years to come.

"Let's go, lovebirds, we've got a graduation to get to!" Rachel shouted from the entrance. Paul looked at her adoringly, a small smile on his lips and I let Embry lead me over.

"Just think, Tani, this will be you next year," Rachel pointed out and I felt myself go pale. What would I be doing in a year? What did I want to do with my life? I started panicking.

"Don't scare our little sister, Rachy," a voice I hadn't heard in years said.

"Becca!" I cried jubilantly, turning quickly and hugging my other sister. She, being Rachel's twin, looked just like her. They weren't completely identical but it was obvious they were twins.

"Hello, Tani," she greeted as we parted. She exchanged greetings with the rest of the family and then was introduced to Paul and Embry, who she ate up with her eyes. I sometimes forgot she was married. "Nice going, little sis," she whispered as we entered the gym. I flushed, knowing Embry could hear her anyway and ignored her. Jake and Embry went to stand with Quil whilst I sat in between Rachel and Rebecca. Finally, the graduation began.

"Quil Ateara," our kind of greasy principle called out. Everyone, the entire two packs included, cheered for him as he walked across the stage. The four year old Claire cheered too from her position on Emily's lap. A couple more people went before Jake was called, earning the same response as Quil. Once more, a few people were called before Embry. Whistles and cheers echoed through the gym then more sober applause was produced for the rest of the graduates. I looked around everyone, seeing Embry, Jake and Quil lined up with those who had already received their diplomas and I knew I was truly happy.

XXX

"_Won't you come on and, come on and raise your glass!_" I danced embarrassingly to the loud sound of Pink's voice tearing from the speakers nearby. In true La Push fashion, the graduation after party was being held at the beach with music, a bonfire and underage drinking. As Rachel, Rebecca, Paul _and _Jake were present, there was no chance I was getting any alcohol but that didn't mean I wouldn't enjoy myself. Elisha had even shown up and it was her that had dragged me out to dance. Abby was there as well, talking avidly on a log with an animated Seth. Rebecca was talking with Emily and Kim, probably catching up on anything she'd missed in La Push as Rachel and I weren't very good at concealing secrets from our sister. The two women seemed to be doing perfectly fine with her, though.

"We can always, we can always party on our own!" Elisha yelled loudly and we broke out in chorus together, not caring that we probably looked ridiculous. It was nice to let loose every once in a while and school was out for summer – it was acceptable! We giggled like we were drunk although I knew both Paul and Jake were sniffing my drinks to make sure I didn't fall under the influence. I couldn't say the same for Elisha, who seemed a bit too excitable.

"I think she's drunk," Embry's amused voice whispered from behind me as his arms wrapped around my stomach. I leaned back against his chest, watching as Elisha stumbled and almost face-planted the sand. Were it not for Quil's astonishing reflexes, she would have had a mouthful of beach.

"I think you're right," I agreed, eyeing her with concern. She attempted to sit on a log next to Rachel but ended up on her back. My sister looked caught between amusement and disdain, eventually settling on the former and picking my best friend up with the help of Paul.

"We'll take her home. You two kids have fun," she informed me, walking off in front of her boyfriend, having surrendered Elisha's sleeping form to him completely.

"Yes, let's have fun," Embry growled lowly in my ear, sounding different from any other time I'd ever heard him speak. We started moving to the beat of a slower song, his hips moving against his back and I instinctively tensed as I felt the reason behind his low voice. Since he had told me he would wait for me to be ready, a year ago, we hadn't progressed much further. We had gotten to being able to get my shirt off but pushing any more than that was impossible as I shut down and couldn't go any farther. Embry, though I knew he understood and definitely wouldn't pressure me, was obviously frustrated. He was eighteen years old and his girlfriend wouldn't have sex with him. Deciding to avoid his, uh, issue behind me, I turned gently in his arms and looked up into his curious brown eyes.

"I love you," I breathed and his face split into a grin. He moved his head down to rub his nose against mine adoringly, his arms encompassing all of me and surrounding me with his beautiful warmth.

"I love you too," he replied easily, like it was the most natural thing in the world. In some ways, it was, as we would never love anyone else like we loved each other. That internal epiphany rocked me silently to the core and, although I was certain it didn't show in my expression, I knew Embry noticed. We would never, _could never_, love anyone else like we did for the other and I didn't want to. Neither of us did. A flood of heat at the realisation, not from Embry's muscled form, but from within, surged through me and I felt what Rachel had been talking about on the morning of my sixteenth birthday. I felt _ready._

"Embry?" I questioned softly, his eyes burning into mine. He looked at me expectantly. "Make love to me."

**So, what did you think? I'm estimating we have no more than five/six chapters left of this but I am seriously considering the sequel with the kids – I actually have the first chapter (which is odd, seeing as I haven't finished this yet), so thank you for the encouragement. And the votes are vastly in favour of Jared/OC, so work has started up on that too! Thank you and I will see you soon. Love Bianca :) x**


	32. The Next Step

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**OK – I don't do sex scenes. I can't write them, it's just not my style. So there isn't one here, but the build up to one and the aftermath. I didn't like this chapter when I first wrote it but it's grown on me a bit. That's my defence if you think it's pants.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani and anyone/anything else unrecognisable.**

Embry POV

The entire setting was an almost clichéd version of romance with soft music, warm firelight and a gentle breeze tugging on loose strands of Hetani's shining hair. We just swayed from side to side, arms around each other with eyes never wavering from the others' gaze as we professed our love for one another. Almost two and a half years into our relationship and I still couldn't get used to her light voice saying those words to me. It got me every time.

"Embry?" she asked after a few moments of silence. I continued to look at her, adding a silent urge for her to continue. She did so. "Make love to me."

What? What did she just say? Did I hear that right? What? My eyes fell on a frantically gesturing Quil who mouthed something along the lines of 'say something, idiot' before pretending not to have heard. No one else seemed to be listening either – or they were really good actors. I looked at Hetani with wide, panicked eyes, uncertain of what to say.

"Why?" Hetani's determined expression slipped and she looked positively miserable. I was suddenly aware of just how stupid that question had been and hurried to reassure my girlfriend that I wasn't a complete tool. "I mean . . . a-are you sure?" I stuttered, watching in relief as an affectionate smile lit up her face.

"Of course I'm sure – more than I've ever been about anything. I'm _ready_." I knew right then that she was. I pressed my lips slowly to hers before withdrawing and holding her hand tightly. With that, I led her away from the party and towards the woods as I'd driven there, nerves almost taking over. Quickly (and out of Hetani's way), I phased and she cautiously climbed on my back. I took off running, thoughts spinning almost out of control. I had only ever had sex twice before – just before I became a wolf with some girl on two different nights. That didn't put me in the 'experienced' column but I was more concerned about Hetani. It would be her first time – how did I cope with that? How would she cope with that? I didn't want to hurt her!

_Embry, _Sam's strong voice sounded in my head. If I could have blushed, I would have. In my panic, I had failed to notice that Sam was in his wolf form, travelling from somewhere.

_Yeah?_ I asked hesitantly, still mortified from him hearing my thoughts. Oh God.

_You need to calm down._

_Calm down? CALM DOWN!? She's HETANI, Sam, how am I supposed to calm down?_

_She's your imprint. You need to remember that, above everything else, she's the most important thing in your life. You were made for her, Embry and it'll come to you. _Feeling desperately uncomfortable, I thanked Sam and breathed in relief when I saw my house come into view. My mom, although she'd managed to make it to graduation, had driven to Seattle for a few days about some business meeting. And there was no way I was risking Hetani's house with both of her sisters, her brother and her dad around La Push. Hetani slipped down from my back, looking as nervous as I felt and I decided not to push my luck, turning to phase behind a tree.

"Wait," Hetani called almost silently. I turned my giant head in her direction and she was blushing furiously. "Just . . . just phase here," she finished and I swallowed, hesitating. But I could see the fierceness underneath her trepidation and knew it was what she wanted. So, steeling myself and trying not to blush, I phased back in front of her, the fur melting away from my skin. Her eyes turned to the size of saucers but she gave no other visible reaction. Internally, though, her heart was pounding. The tension was palpable as I slipped on my shorts.

Hetani POV

As ready as I was, the sight of Embry's naked body in the woods was dangerous for my heart. As all of the pack besides Leah walked around half naked, I knew that they had impressive physiques . . . but seeing all of Embry? The solid abs with the prominent V that was no longer partially concealed by jean cut-offs and . . . just wow. He pulled on his shorts and I could feel the electric atmosphere so strongly that I could feel my hair curling. My wolf slowly approached me, his hands coming to rest on my hips as he looked down at me with a soft smile.

"We'll take it one step at a time," he said and I nodded, letting him take me inside. Once in the living area, all rational thoughts left my head as Embry kissed my neck. They were sweet, barely-there kisses that trailed along my neck and down my shoulder then back up again. His arms hugged my stomach securely and I felt my head loll to the side as I almost started gasping for air. My hands latched onto his arms as he continued his ministrations and I barely noticed that he was leading us up to his bedroom. The next moment, I was lying on his bed and he was hovering over me, his strong forearms holding his weight from crushing me. His beautiful eyes had darkened with lust and I knew mine had as well as I reached up and pecked his lips. We both reacted instantly, Embry pulling me up so I was sitting in his lap. Our lips danced a well rehearsed routine together as our tongues provided back-up. My fingers dug into his shoulders whilst his brushed around my waist, slowly dragging down to play with the hem of my dress. I managed to kick my shoes off and, in a daring move I hadn't attempted before, twisted to straddle Embry's lap. His kiss faltered briefly before he took it in stride and added even more passion to our movements. I gasped in surprise in pleasure as his warm hands slid under my dress and edged upwards, rubbing in small circles that made me moan. He smiled a bit at the sound and continued the movements whilst still kissing me. Once more attempting something I never had before, I moved my lips across his cheek, down his jaw and over to his neck and collarbone, nibbling occasionally as my hands stroked his impressive chest. His hands returned to my dress and I felt his questioning gaze. All I did to answer was hold my arms up. Eagerly, yet gradually, as though preserving the moment, Embry clenched the fabric and lifted the dress. His fingers occasionally brushed my stomach and made sure to brush my breasts as he took the dress off, leaving me only in my simple white bra and matching girl's boxers. It suddenly occurred to me that sexier underwear would have been more appropriate to have on but Embry's adoring eyes didn't seem to mind.

Embry POV

I observed every possible inch of her body as I lay her down on the bed. Her underwear wasn't the lacy lingerie that featured in every fantasy I'd ever had about her but I didn't care. The white stood out against her dark skin, making her almost glow. Her breasts were a modest size, nothing too extravagant for my Hetani. Drifting down, I saw her hands itching to cover herself up but I held them down, seeing nothing to be ashamed of. Her stomach wasn't flat like most other girls her age but the slight roundness didn't bother me in the slightest. I let my lips drift across her collarbone and downwards, over her small peaks and stomach, worshipping every single bit of bare skin I could find. Then I momentarily froze, my dark orbs falling on the tiny, pale scar near Hetani's heart, just avoiding being covered by her bra strap. The bullet wound. The _healed_ bullet wound, I corrected myself. After pressing a fleeting kiss to the flesh, I let my eyes travel to hers as my fingers settled on the clasp behind her back. She looked back resolutely.

"I'm ready," she repeated and I grinned.

"I love you," I whispered and she almost did glow.

"I love you too." That was all it took for me to continue into our little slice of Heaven.

XXX

Hetani POV

I woke up in the morning and instinctively snuggled into Embry's warm body next to mine. I instantly felt the soreness in my muscles but it was completely worth it. No one had ever made me feel so beyond loved before and just one look into my boyfriend's eyes the previous night told me that he adored me beyond measure. I felt the same way.

"Good morning," he greeted me, pulling me closer. Both of us were still half asleep but I was well aware of the fact that we were still naked – not that I was complaining.

"Good morning," I replied cheerfully, tracing his abs with my index finger. He growled playfully at me but didn't make me stop.

"How are you?" he asked hesitantly, like he was afraid of the answer. I breathed a laugh and shifted so my chin was pressed on his chest and I was staring at him.

"I'm magical. Granted, I'm sore but last night was . . ." I blushed violently but didn't retract my eyes, loving the way he looked back unwaveringly.

"Perfect?" It was overused, almost cliché, but resembled my thoughts just right.

"Yes, it was." I had known he was made for me and I for him, but the sensations I had gotten just . . . blew me away. Suddenly, I felt extremely self-conscious and shifted my eyes to look at my hands that rested just under his chin. "For both of us?" It had been a long time since I had used such simple language to ask something and Embry seemed to notice. Yet he still got the point, as he always did. His right hand slowly pushed my head up so I couldn't avoid his eyes any longer. They were sparkling.

"Of course it was – for both of us."

"Even though I'm not . . . experienced?" I checked and he nodded, sighing a bit.

"Hetani, I love you and you need to listen to me. That was the single most important and special experience in my life – I can hardly think of anything to top that." I breathed in relief although he seemed to be suddenly unsure. "Was it . . . OK for you?"

"Are you kidding? I thought I had already made it perfectly clear – magical," I reiterated and we both smiled contentedly, my head returning to rest on his chest. And we just lay there peacefully until . . .

"Embry, have you seen H- holy shit, my eyes!" Jake burst into the room but quickly slapped a hand on his face to cover his vision. I squealed and yanked the sheets up to fully cover both me and Embry as we turned bright red.

"Uh . . . hey Jake," I said weakly. He just stood resolutely with his hand over his eyes and facing about three feet from the bottom of the bed.

"Yeah, ok, I'm gonna go and see Nessie. And scrub out my brain with a metal brush. Bye." He felt around and managed to make it out of the door blind. Just as I was about to relax, he popped his head back in, eyes squeezed shut. "Did you use protection?"

"Jake!" I shrieked whilst Embry looked willing to jump in a hole and die.

"Yes, we did," he answered a slightly high voice, gesturing pointlessly to the two discarded shiny packets on the floor. Jake nodded and finally left for real. I buried my face in Embry's neck and tried to calm my flush.

"That was humiliating," I mumbled and felt Embry nod in agreement.

"The whole pack's going to know now," he pointed out but I'd known that already and prepared myself as much as possible.

"Brace yourself," I teased before preparing to get up for breakfast.

**There you have it. Thank you so much, as always, for the reviews/favourites/alerts – I appreciate every one and love you all so much for being so supportive. I'll probably publish the Jared/OC story after this is over and done with. Love Bianca :) x**


	33. All Grown Up

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**So, you are not going to like me after this. And, for the record, I am British so I don't know squat about American university applications – so I made it up really. And the SAT thing is a mystery to me – so I tried to get it as accurate as possible. As far as I'm aware, it's something like 2300 which is the highest score.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani and anything and anyone else unrecognisable.**

Jake, after he made several disgusted comments, did not mention the position he had found his pack brother and little sister in for the whole summer. Rebecca, before she returned to Hawaii, and Rachel had been positively thrilled after I assured them we had used protection (though I was certain they almost searched the trash). Paul, on the other hand, had royally freaked out and almost pummelled Embry. Only Rachel had stopped him and, after delivering some very convincing threats, Paul had stormed out. A week later, he was back to normal although he made very sure to make it clear that he was just being protective over his baby sister.

"Hey," Embry whispered softly as he entered Emily's kitchen. Patrols had returned to their pre-Victoria, pre-Volturi war routines, which meant Embry and I had plenty of time together. When he found me at the kitchen table, I was surrounded by thick prospectuses and applications of varying colours and sizes whilst Emily occasionally gave me some leftover cookie batter to ease my stress. The rest of it was cooking in the oven. I made a noise of greeting, still scanning my nearest application.

"So, Alaska is off the list. I think you should apply for Duke, though." Embry went stiff next to me and I knew why. Duke was in North Carolina – which was beyond the boundaries of tolerance for both Embry and me. As he wouldn't be going to college due to his wolf duties, I had decided to stay close by.

"Why?" I questioned, wondering if Emily was trying to make Embry phase in her kitchen. She looked at me firmly.

"I know you won't go – but I think if you applied and got an acceptance, your confidence would increase." With that in mind, and a confirmation to Embry that I would not be going, Duke went in the 'yes' pile, along with University of Washington – the closest one to La Push, located in Seattle.

"Three more choices," I muttered, scanning through the papers. A few were shifted into 'maybe' and several more into 'no' but there were no more confident 'yes' options.

"Oh, what about Princeton?" Emily cooed and I looked at her like she was insane.

"And just what makes you think I am that smart?" I questioned and she gave me a look that reminded me of a mother scolding her child. Embry, I noticed, was shaking slightly and I knew exactly why. Princeton was in New Jersey – the other side of the country.

"These," Emily answered simply, taking my latest SAT scores out from behind her back. Gasping, I launched myself at her to try and get them back but she ran off, waving them teasingly. We reached the living area and we were running around the couch laughing and throwing playful insults at each other when Sam came in accompanied by Jared, Kim and Rachel.

"Give them back!" I screeched, reaching from them but Emily skittered out of the way.

"No!" she called back, running to hide behind Sam. I glowered and approached, ignoring Sam purposefully. I knew he wasn't angry – confused and amused – but not angry.

"Oh, my God, these are great!" Kim suddenly squealed and I realised that, despite my best efforts over the whole month since I'd received them, my SAT results were finally revealed. I had taken the tests in November and gotten the results upon arriving back at school after Christmas. Jared snatched them quickly and he and Sam looked at them, gaping slightly.

"Nineteen fifty? Holy God," Jared remarked as Embry came to stand beside me. Although he didn't seem surprised, he was oozing pride.

"Will you apply to Princeton now?" Emily said gloatingly. All who hadn't heard the previous conversation looked at me in bewilderment.

"Emily thinks it will improve my confidence if I apply to and receive acceptances from top tier universities. It doesn't mean I'll go," I replied defensively and everyone relaxed.

"You even passed math," Jared commented in surprise and I glared at him. Emily, Kim, Rachel and Embry had all tutored me in math in preparation but it was still my lowest score. I didn't care though – I was definitely proud of the overall results. Emily was still looking at me beseechingly and I cracked.

"Fine! I will apply to Princeton. However, that's it. No Stanford, Yale or Harvard, do you understand?" I agreed and she looked crestfallen.

"Just one?" she pleaded but I shook my head solidly.

"No."

"What about Columbia?"

"Emily!" I wailed pathetically and Embry instantly pulled me into his chest as I breathed heavily. The entire thing was too stressful. I was picked up and led into a wooden chair – likely in the kitchen – and cookie batter was put into my mouth. I relaxed as Embry's warm hands ran over my back and I flushed a bit. Even after my sudden change at his graduation party and making further progress in our relationship (even though it had taken a while for me to be comfortable with sex more than once a week on the basis that I didn't want to change our relationship too much), I couldn't get used to his more attentive touches.

"Better?" he asked gently and I nodded, retreating back from his chest. He moved me into his lap and we both looked at the table.

"OK: University of Washington, Duke, Princeton and Columbia it is," I decided, giving Emily a small smile. She positively glowed in response before pulling the freshly baked cookies out of the oven.

"I'm proud of you," Embry murmured directly into my ear. I shivered and wriggled closer to him.

"Thanks," I breathed against his neck, to which his grip tightened.

"Yeah, break it up you two," Jared complained hypocritically. I let it slide though and cleared up my mess with Embry's help. Emily eventually had to intervene because I refused to move from my boyfriend's lap and we just got in each others' way, ending up a giggling mess. Jared put on an annoyed look but I could see him fighting laughter. Everyone else just looked amused and Emily had an affectionate smile on her face.

XXX

Green. It was my graduation from high school and, unlike the lucky year before me, I got forest green as the chosen colour. A vote, to make things fair, had taken place and Elisha and I had desperately pleaded for the red but NO, it had to be green. As if La Push didn't have enough of that already.

"Well, well, my best friend looks awesome." Elisha announced her presence confidently, entering my room with her robe slung over her arm and her cap in her hand. Her legs were exposed in a bright blue dress that matched her eyes. It was one shouldered, with the left sleeve made of simple chiffon and the skirt ending at her mid thigh. Dangerously high silver stilettos were on her feet yet she looked perfectly comfortable.

"So does mine," I replied, turning away from the mirror where I'd seen her and facing her properly. She nodded approvingly. I had chosen, in protest of the green robes, to where red. It was a strapless dress that clung at the torso and a rumpled looking skirt. There was a strip of sparkly white around the waist and shoes to match, though not as high as Elisha's. My hair was once again straightened whilst Elisha's was curled into a side ponytail over her left shoulder.

"Would you two stop gossiping and get a move on!?" Jake yelled up the stairs and we rolled our eyes in sync. It was like déjà vu of his graduation and he still hadn't grown up much.

"So, do you think our graduation bonfire will end the same way Embry's did?" Elisha whispered teasingly and I nudged her whilst blushing furiously. Of course I had informed her immediately of my activities with Embry and her reaction had consisted of 'SHUT UP!' then various excited squealing noises. After that, though, she teased me mercilessly.

"For me or you?" I replied with a wink. Having finally discovered the identity of her mystery boy during the summer after junior year (she had insisted she wasn't dating him and he was just a friend until then), I decided to return the favour. My results were much desired and I watched in satisfaction as she blushed deeply.

"Shut up," she mumbled quietly as we reached the living room. Feeling nostalgic, I sighed.

"I remember the days of you crushing on my brother," I said whimsically and I noticed Jake cringe, having heard me. Elisha didn't see anything as she was too focused on glaring at me.

"I remember Dennis Wilson kissing you in sixth grade," she countered and I groaned, smacking my head. That had been one of my most repressed memories. It was really more him eating my head than anything else.

"You thought the condom split the first time you and Bradley did the deed," I replied and she snorted, hiding her embarrassment. Bradley was the name of the mystery guy and Elisha had called me the next day after he'd left, having a breakdown over the condom. It turned out to be a false alarm.

"Jake walked in on you and Embry afterwards!"

"You made out with Stacey Anderson at her party last summer!" Elisha looked mortified at the reminder of a drunken mistake (that Bradley was strangely aware of) but opened her mouth to retaliate.

"Alright, both of you stop or I will spill even worse secrets," Jake butted in and we shoved each other playfully.

"Relax, big bro, titch and I were just reminiscing," Elisha joked, nudging me again.

"Do it in the car – we're late." Oh he was really fun. Shaking his head with a wide grin, my dad followed my brother out. Elisha and I looked at each other, burst into giggles, then finally made it out to the car. Elisha's mom, who had to go out of town with Elisha's dad about some kind of will or whatever, had ordered us both to take plenty of pictures and I had given both our cameras to Emily and Kim – who were the only reliable ones to do so. The pack was useless and Embry would be too focused on me to do anything. Rachel and Rebecca would be getting emotional and my dad would be too – but more dignified.

"So, I decided on my university," Elisha stated casually. Like when I received my SAT scores, she had kept her university a secret since she'd applied. Apparently her first choice had accepted her.

"Me too," I replied easily, having kept mine a surprise too. When she had told me she wanted to wait to tell me, I had decided do same so we'd surprise each other.

"Berkeley," she stated and my face fell slightly. Berkeley was in California – two states away. "What about you?" she asked eagerly although I could tell she noticed my discomfort. I didn't know what to say – not because of her university choice but because Jake and dad were extremely close by, being in the front seats and all. Berkeley was looking more upsetting as I drew out my phone and typed my answer on the screen.

Embry POV

I watched with glowing pride as Hetani spoke eagerly with Elisha and various other classmates of hers. I knew it was just nostalgia, like yearbook signing day, but she was so content. Just before the principle took to the stage, she shot up to her seat and I grinned wider. She was _my_ imprint and that forest green robe may not have been to her tastes but I didn't care.

"And now, I yield the floor to this year's valedictorian: Hetani Black." The hall clapped politely whilst everyone in the pack hooted and whistled. Rachel was already crying as the emotion got to her and Paul was trying valiantly not to laugh at her. My blushing girlfriend stepped up to the podium and cleared her throat.

"I had this perfectly written speech – all articulate and well punctuated but now that I'm up here, I've decided to speak from the heart. That's the best way, right? Having heart is something that enables the best of things: love, strength, attempts at bravery. I haven't had the chance to do as much as I really should have through high school and I doubt most people do. But now is the time. We are ready to go out there and do what we've always wanted to do. We have the time to get arrested for drunk and disorderly or get stuck in some place we've never heard of on a night out. There's time for the good, the bad and the outrageously ugly because that's what having heart is – the ability to make the choice. Whether you're going to study law or medicine at a high end university or you're going to wing it and see what happens, that's all you. Just like getting here was all _you._ And you should be proud of that – I am. So, I conclude my hastily made-up speech in hopes that you will go out there and continue being all you can be – whatever you want that to be. Congratulations!" I smirked as she scarpered back to her seat, blushing even deeper than when she had stood up. She was _my_ little valedictorian.

XXX

"Embry, can I talk to you?" Hetani's quiet voice asked. I immediately nodded to Quil and Paul before joining Hetani further down the beach, much like our first kiss all those years ago. I knew no one would be paying attention enough to listen to us speak, so I took the opportunity to kiss her passionately. As much as I felt her wanting to return the favour, she pulled back grudgingly with her hands cupping my face softly. Her eyes shone with indecision, a bit of pain that made me ache and desperate want.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I asked gently, trying not to scare her off. She was still my delicate Hetani, no matter how much she'd grown up.

"Elisha and I revealed our university choices to each other earlier." Alright, I was confused but let her continue to sate the curiosity building in me. "She chose Berkeley." I knew she would be upset with that being in California, which was two states away from Washington. Realising this, I tightened my grip on her waist comfortingly and she began rubbing my chest, like she was agitated. I began to get worried. "I've been thinking a lot over these past few weeks and you know I want to study English Literature. You know I love you, right?" The worry turned to dread as I nodded numbly. "Embry, I want to study at Duke." I couldn't be entirely sure, with my head swimming dangerously, but I was pretty certain I made a strangled noise. The thought of her being in North Carolina, _the other side of the country,_ brought unimaginable pain to my chest – so much that I thought my heart was being squeezed by fiery claws.

"W-why? What's wrong with U of W?" I asked desperately. It was in Seattle and it was a university, right? Why did she have to go so far away from me to get what she wanted? I was being selfish but I didn't care.

"I was going to go there – until I ditched my valedictorian speech and made one up. I have the ability to make my own choice here and Duke is one of the top universities in America. I could be really happy there." Happy? Without me? What?

"I can't talk about this," I said hastily, feeling tears well in my eyes.

"Embry?" she whispered but I couldn't look at her. The overwhelming thoughts were disarming and I quickly fled to the sanctuary of the woods, hoping for solace. "EMBRY!" she yelled but I ignored her more. I couldn't live without her – but did I have the right to be so selfish?

**OK, see you soon! Love Bianca :) x**


	34. I'll be there for you

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**This is quite short but I wanted it over with. Anyway, it's been slightly over a week and I'm sorry but my whole idea of time has shifted as it is summer and I have no life :) **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani and anyone and anything else unrecognisable.**

"Are you going to stay in bed all day?" Rachel demanded from my door, the day after my graduation. I had no idea what time it was but I knew it was late, probably the afternoon. Yet, I didn't care. I made a noncommittal noise and burrowed deeper into my duvet and pillows. Instead of whipping them off as she normally would have, Rachel sighed sympathetically and I felt the bed dip as she sat on it. I was shocked when her hand somehow found my knotted hair and stroked it soothingly. "Paul heard Embry's thoughts when he was running quickly back to his house last night."

"So?" I said, muffled by the bedding. Rachel forced a laugh, still stroking.

"I think that, if it's what you really want, you should go to Duke. It's only four years and you'll see each other in breaks and stuff. But you have to _really_ consider what the separation will do to both of you." With that sound advice, my big sister left me to wallowing. It took me a second to figure out why it wasn't a double act before realising Rebecca had sped back to Hawaii on an early morning flight. Huffing, I shuffled around a bit before facing away from the door and flopping uselessly. One night without Embry holding me and I was a wreck – what would four years do to me? My mind was at war with itself. On one hand, I had never wanted something so badly, besides Embry, as I did to go to Duke. On the other hand, I knew I would be a pathetic mess without my wolf to hold me close and soothe away the bad stuff. Two seconds later, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, it's me: Round Two," Emily said softly as she entered. My well trained nose smelled . . . cookie batter? Curious beyond measure, I peeked out from my cave to see a glass of coke in her hand and a bowl of freshly make cookie batter. Swallowing, I came out further and sat up, hair falling over me. Emily looked at me in slight horror. "Well, that answers the 'how are you doing?' question." She sat where Rachel had and handed me the bowl, a spoon sticking out of the dough. Smiling thankfully, I dug into my strange comfort food. I knew of the ice cream they had but it wasn't as good as the real thing.

"Did Sam send you?" I mumbled around a mouthful and she looked at me disparagingly.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. And, to answer your question, no. I came because Sam informed me of Embry's thoughts and I wanted to make sure you weren't moping. You are though."

"Have you ever done this?" I asked after swallowing, referring to my choice and not my gorging on unbaked cookies. Emily smiled but shook her head.

"No and I don't envy you. I know Rachel gave you contradicting advice so here is mine – go and live your dream then come back and live your other dream with Embry. He loves you and he'll wait." It was the same issue as when sex had been brought up.

"Emily, I don't want him to have to wait! That's not fair." Emily sighed, looking directly at me.

"Hetani, you have been through so much and you've stuck with Embry for all of it. You said it in your speech – 'be all you can be'. This is your chance to be selfish, Hetani, and God knows you deserve it," she declared almost angrily. I just looked at her with wide eyes, spoon halfway to my mouth. She took a deep breath, looking down at her knees. "Not many people here have the opportunity that you do. So take this and go out and be brilliant. Then come back and have your happily ever after with the love of your life."

"Won't it hurt?" I asked pitifully, spoon still hanging in my hand. She looked at me steadily.

"Yes but you'll call and text and you can come back for holidays," she replied, answering easily. I was sure she'd planned the conversation in advance.

"What about money? We don't have a lot of it," I pointed out and Emily rolled her eyes.

"You have a sister that raked in a tonne of money through her divorce and a top tier university that you got a scholarship to that will help out." My eyes widened further then narrowed as she shrugged. "I find these things out easily, Hetani. That scholarship is perfect – and I'm sure Embry doesn't know about it." I finally let the spoon go and put my head in my hands.

"I just didn't, _don't_, want to hurt him," I moaned, almost crying. Emily moved and wrapped her arms around me.

"If it makes you happy, he'll learn to live with it." I couldn't help but feel beyond selfish. So I decided that a reasonable conversation with Embry was more in order than anything else at that moment.

"I'm going to shower then find Embry. We need to talk," I said before disappearing to do just that. I could practically feel Emily's satisfied smile from behind me but ignored her in favour of being clean.

XXX

Nerves trembling more than Paul when he used to get angry, I approached Embry's front door with trepidation. After knocking shakily, Embry's mom answered with a smile, comforting me a little. She just gestured me upstairs and I nodded a quick thank you before moving quietly up the slightly winding staircase. I was well aware of which room was Embry's and took a deep, steadying breath before turning the doorknob and entering. Embry was lying spread-eagled on his bed, arms and legs hanging off as he was too big. His chocolate eyes were staring resolutely at the ceiling and he looked like he was deep in thought. He wasn't blinking.

"I don't think there will be answers there," I eventually said and his head snapped around to look at me. He really must have been thinking hard if he didn't notice my entrance. Instant apology spread across his face as he came towards me cautiously, as though thinking I would run away. Tears sprung up at that thought and I was suddenly enveloped in his warmth.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in my ear and I smiled shakily, rubbing my hands up and down his bare back.

"It's ok. I'm fine. But we need to talk," I said to his abs. I felt him nod and he pulled me to the bed, lying us both down so we were facing each other. His fingers lazily stroked my cheek then settled on my arm. I kept mine pressed against his chest and our eyes stayed connected by an invisible force. As I opened my mouth to speak, Embry's finger pressed against my lips gently, stopping me.

"Can I talk?" he asked kindly and I nodded awkwardly. He removed his finger but linked our hands together instead. "I want you to go to Duke." Huh? What had he just said? "You should go to Duke and be happy there. I'll be here when you get back, if you come back. If you decide you like it out there . . ." he trailed off uncertainly, clearly unsure what would happen. A mega watt smile lit up my face.

"Do you mean it?" He nodded instantly and I launched myself at him, kissing his face excitedly. "I love you so much Embry and I will always come back to you," I promised and a similar smile to my own appeared on his lips. Grinning, we both locked lips and kissed like there was no tomorrow. I would go to Duke – but there would be no way Embry or I would lose each other. Neither of us would let that happen.

XXX

Tears. Hot, wet, painful tears spilled down my face in endless, unforgiving torrents. Why had I agreed? I could have just gone to U of W and been close enough to not feel the agony already eating me alive! I had said goodbye to everyone except Embry and the pair of us stood, entangled, on the drive, unwilling to part so soon. I knew Embry was crying too, despite not seeing the tears and he was shaking – not with anger, but with sadness. God, I was going to miss him so damn much.

"You could have said no. I would have stayed if you had said no," I whimpered against him and he pulled me much tighter in response.

"I know but that's not what you want, I know that too. I love you too much to take this from you, sweetheart. We'll talk every day – _every single day _– and we'll see each other at holidays. Just don't waste it, ok? Don't mope – enjoy the life and tell me all about it," he said quietly and I nodded. There would be no point in going if I was miserable.

"I promise."

"I love you, my beautiful girl."

"I love you too, my wolf."

**I'm not sure I liked this because it's so . . . mushy. I know it's been mushy up to this point but oh well. I'll see you sooner than a week though, I promise! Oh, and if any of you have Twitter, I made an account solely for this alias – about my fics and little sneak peaks etc. Follow me please – BiancaFanfic. See you soon. Love Bianca :) x**


	35. Over the Years

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Less than a week! Yay for me, right? Anyway, thank you all, as always, for the reviews and alerts and favourites for this story. The response has been overwhelming and I appreciate it IMMENSELY! PS, I have no idea what the weather is like in NC, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Hetani and anyone/anything else unrecognisable.**

Duke campus was absolutely stunning. And the weather in North Carolina was a lot hotter than Washington. After my first week, I was thankful for the slight adaptations Rachel had made to my wardrobe. After the first month, I was seriously thrilled that Embry had made me go because I absolutely loved it. The classes were enticing, the study groups were fun and, for the first time since Elisha, I had made friends on my own. I didn't have many but we were a close-knit group that I would trust in time.

"Hetani, you're daydreaming," Lara, a tall girl with about six inches of height on me and a cheerful grin, reprimanded jokingly. We were gathered in the library with three others to complete any assignments we were missing. Having finished the last bit of the only one I had missing about half an hour in, I figured daydreaming wasn't out of the question.

"Yes, but I've done my work," I replied, teasingly sticking my tongue out at the blonde haired girl. She scoffed but turned back to her work, chewing a pen as she stared at her laptop screen.

"I'm stuck at nine hundred words," Ian, a boy with light brown hair and piercing green eyes and a strong build (though not like the pack), complained, tapping his own laptop as though it would magically produce more words. Sighing, I shifted so I was next to him and did a quick skim read of his work.

"You did it again," I pointed out and I knew he would get it. All our lecturers gave him criticism for not developing his points enough and, two months in, he was still adjusting. I dreaded to think what would happen if he never learned to do it and got into the second year – where work was harder and there was more of it.

"Well, please help me, short bum," he pleaded, using his creative nickname for me. Looking at him sideways, I grinned at him and he looked back with an adorable pout.

"Just develop. Add more to it. I can't give more advice than that," I said and he sighed dramatically, placing his head on the table. Martha and Jo, the other two with us, smirked at him but returned to their own work. Martha was like me – timid, small but with quite a temper. She had cropped red hair around her pale, pixie like face and big blue eyes that reminded me of Elisha's. Jo was more outgoing, like Elisha, with long, brown hair that was dip-dyed with golden blonde. Her eyes were a paler green than Ian's and she had slightly darker skin than Martha. She was also British and had transferred over a year before, taking the necessary tests to gain access to Duke.

"Oh my," a new voice said and I turned to see Mark – muscular, with a wide, natural grin and dark brown hair with dark brown eyes to match. He was tanned but it was the result of growing up in California and he had been my first friend at Duke, showing me to my dorm room. He was a sophomore, whilst the rest of the group were freshman and he was eyeing Ian with an indulgent grin.

"I don't want to hear it," Ian mumbled from his arms and I rolled my eyes at Mark. He ruffled my hair playfully before sitting next to Ian and stroking his back.

"Come on, let's go for a walk. It'll clear your head." I knew, as well as everyone else there, that those two wouldn't just walk. They were almost as bad as Paul and Rachel with all the making out they did. At least they were leaving the sanctuary of the library to do it.

"Ugh, fine," Ian grumbled though I could tell he was perfectly fine with it. The pair disappeared and both Jo and Lara burst into amused giggles. Martha and I just grinned before returning to our respective tasks – she on a Shakespeare analysis and me to counting the days until the Christmas holidays.

XXX

"EMBRY!" I squealed, launching myself out of the car and into his waiting arms. With university life being really distracting, the ache of being away with him had been temporarily numbed but I never stopped missing him. Being back in his arms, though, was like coming home for real and the safety I felt only with him wrapped around me in a soft blanket.

"Hetani," he breathed like it was a prayer and clutched me closer. Once we'd finished our embrace, our lips collided passionately, three months of want and love poured into one act of adoration.

"Can I see my sister please?" Rachel's voice begged (well, ordered) and we split apart grudgingly, still clinging to each other. Rachel wasn't having it though and snatched me up in a hug of her own. My fingers linked with Embry, unable to part with him too soon. We broke apart and I was welcomed by the rest of the pack that were present – pretty much everyone. Throughout it all, Embry's hand never left mine, which I was thankful for. I felt like splitting from him would tear me in half at that moment.

"Well, I have to go get Claire," Emily said casually. Sam automatically went with her and Quil was speedy to follow. Everyone else mysteriously dispersed as well, including my father, who went to see Charlie.

"That wasn't weird," I said sarcastically and suspiciously as I turned to look at Embry. He just kissed me softly and I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me as close as possible. I quickly realised that the others were giving us privacy to have our own extended reunion. It was both embarrassing and very sweet but I quickly forgot about it completely as I was lifted to wrap my legs around his waist.

"God, I've missed you," he gasped against my lips, leading the way into his house where I'd insisted I be dropped off. His mother was strangely missing as well.

"I missed you too . . . so much," I stuttered back, my head rolling to accommodate his lips that kissed their way across my chest. It was good to be home.

XXX

"I refuse to wear that," I snarled, glaring at the tiny white dress in Jo's hands. She simply looked at me the way Elisha would if she were silently ordering me to do something but I refused to crack. It was a strapless piece – simple but clingy and she was holding up deadly looking sparkly silver heels to go with it. Somehow, my group of friends had convinced me to go out clubbing to celebrate our exams being over and the year almost ending but I wouldn't cave to their sartorial demands.

"Right, OK, I understand you have standards. I have a back-up," Jo said and I rolled my eyes, well aware that she would have several other ideas. I was much more comfortable with her next idea: a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a shiny silver top that clung to the torso but hung over the chest area. Clearly she intended me to wear the death heels with whatever she came up with.

"That's reasonable," I agreed and she gleefully handed it over to me. Whilst she sifted through her wardrobe for her own outfit, I looked at the small vanity in her dorm room with slight trepidation and changed into the clothes, even the heels which I would have to get used to.

"Let's keep your waves and, as I know what you want, I won't make you up too much," she said, coming out from behind the door dressed in a short red skirt, a tight and glittering black top and knee high black boots. I nodded approvingly before plonking myself at the vanity and letting her work.

True to her word, she kept my natural and just gave my waves some extra volume. We went to a local club with the rest of the gang and partied hard, obviously not drinking. Mark and Ian spent most of the time making out in a corner but I danced until I could hardly walk with the pain in my feet.

"Hello cutie," a deep voice said into my ear whilst I was getting a drink. Uncomfortable and alone, I turned my head to see a tall guy with dark skin, darker than Embry's, and nice light brown eyes.

"Hey," I said so I wasn't rude but my drink was delivered and I took it, ready to turn away. His hand snaked into mine and I kept my drink well in my sight, knowing that anything could be slipped in. The stranger's eyes bored into mine and I tried not to look too desperate.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked and I knew from the smirk on his face that he fully intended on dancing like the others on the floor – practically having sex in public.

"No, thanks," I responded, moving to leave again. His grip held, increasing in strength as he continued to look at me. "Get off," I ordered, pulling uselessly.

"I really think you should dance with me," he said and I shook my head.

"No, I really think I should leave. Get off," I repeated but his grip only tightened. "Leave me alone!" I cried, causing a few heads to turn our way. I made the struggle obvious so they would see me trying to get out but he leaned towards me dangerously. My fuse snapped. The hand holding my drink twisted and threw it in his face. The shock caused him to let go as he stumbled backwards, spluttering.

"That's my girl!" Jo yelled as she appeared next to me then glared at the stranger. "Back off or I'll make you," she threatened. I gave him a nasty smirk before walking off to dance with Jo. University was making me stronger.

XXX

"I really like this Christmas present," Embry whispered as we lay curled up together on his bed. His fingers ran along the lacy black negligee I had purchased especially for him. He had definitely appreciated it.

"You're welcome," I murmured against his chest, pressing a kiss there affectionately. I never would get over his impressive physique and I knew he liked the attention I gave him.

"So, how's university?" he asked casually although I heard the pain. I loved that he asked despite how hard it was for us to be away from each other because, above everything else, he wanted me to be happy.

"It's great. My friends are a good bunch and the atmosphere is wonderful. Part of me adores it and I'm so thankful that I got to go – but I always miss La Push," I answered, probably not making things any easier but knowing it had to be said. In response, he pulled me tighter into him and let his fingers ghost over my back softly to soothe me.

"Three more years, my love. Until then, we'll just have to make do," he said comfortingly. I knew it was true. And, in honesty, it was slightly less than three years but it was still a long time.

"And I will – for you. For us."

"For us," he breathed before kissing me sweetly.

XXX

"What are you working on?" Martha asked as she sat next to me in the library. It was junior year and I had been furiously working since Easter of my sophomore year on my little secret. I didn't look at her, slightly embarrassed, and continued typing quickly as I desperately tried to put all the ideas in my head on the document.

"Just something," I answered vaguely, sticking my tongue out as I fixed some punctuation. Martha understood my secrecy though, so she sat down across the table from me and pulled out a recent assignment that I'd already done with the motivation of writing keeping me going.

"Hetani, have you done this?" she queried after another fifteen minutes and three pages of work from me. I pushed the laptop screen down a bit so I could see her confused expression and nodded. "Can you . . . help?" I grinned, saved my document then closed the laptop before moving around to sit next to her.

"Oh good – helpful Hetani has shown her beautiful face!" Ian cried dramatically as he sat down in my recently vacated seat. His loud voice received reproachful looks from other library patrons but he ignored them.

"Have you not done this either?" I asked in amusement, watching him pull out the same assignment and place it on the desk with a grimace. He had, thankfully, learned how to flesh out his arguments and explain himself but that didn't mean he was motivated in any way. Mark was completely swamped with senior work, so he didn't have much time for anything anymore. Being Ian's main sense of motivation, he wasn't doing so well. Plus, he rightfully missed his boyfriend. At least his went to school with him – mine was across the country.

"No, I haven't. Please help me," he pleaded and I smiled indulgently. He almost let his head fall to the table but I held it up with difficulty as I was across the table.

"Come on, if I offer help, you need to pay attention," I ordered and he gave me more eye contact, not looking so hopeless. I wondered what I looked like with Embry if Ian was looking so lost.

"Aye, aye Captain," he replied with a mock salute and I rolled my eyes before settling down to explain everything to him.

XXX

When I got back from Duke for the summer, it was to the largest shock I'd ever had to endure – and that included the wolf and imprint secrets. Embry had picked me up at the airport and, although he was happy to see me, I could tell something was bothering him for the whole journey. When I got back to my house and saw Nessie crying on the floor with Jake holding her close, I knew it had something to do with his mood.

"What happened?" I squeaked, dumping my bags and skidding next to Nessie on my knees. She wiggled out of Jake's grasp, looking scarily like a thirteen/fourteen year old and hugged me instead.

"They're gone," she whimpered and I looked to my brother for help as I held her comfortingly. He stared back with an expression of mixed fury and hopelessness, eyes constantly turning to Nessie with a need to comfort.

"Who, sweetie?" I asked softly, stroking her lovely red curls as she continued to cry against my shoulder. Embry sat on the sofa directly across from me and tried not to look too angry. At my question, Nessie wailed loudly and the tears increased. Jake was the one to answer.

"The Cullens have left Forks. They told Nessie she had to go with them but she said no – only Bella was slightly on her side. Everyone else didn't care that Nessie and I would be torn apart – and we wouldn't get to see each other like you and Embry. So they left her here eventually." I froze at the statement, angry at the Cullens and hurt by Jake's words. Jake silently took Nessie back and I let him, sitting on the floor with my legs tucked under me. I felt numb.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Embry asked quietly as he crouched next to me and held me much like Jake had held Nessie. I snuggled into his warmth and wrapped my arms around his waist like a vice.

"Do you . . . d-do you think I've torn us apart?" I asked brokenly against his chest. He tensed up and I figured he did think that. All of a sudden, I was on the couch, in Embry's lap and he was gazing at me like I was all that mattered.

"No, I don't. I love you, Hetani and I don't want you to ever think that again. We're together and that's the way it will always be." He was so passionate, so resolute that I almost cried. I didn't though and just cupped his face in my hands, smiling widely.

"I love you too."

"Good – so, are you hungry?" Laughing jubilantly, I let him drag me from the house to a little diner in Forks where we ate together, never looking away. And I knew everything would be just fine.

**Not long to go now. I don't really have much to say except: DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL? I've started one, as mentioned, but haven't got much further. Would you read one about the kids? It would probably be a lot shorter than this one but there would be romance etc with my healthy (OK, unhealthy) dose of drama. Tell me what you think! Love Bianca :) x**


	36. There's no place like home

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**I'm sorry this is late. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! And thank you once again to those who reviewed, added as a favourite and put on alert – always appreciated :D**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or anything recognisable but anything/anyone unrecognisable is mine.**

Jared POV

I swear the day that Hetani came home after graduating (flying colours in all exams, of course) was the happiest Embry had ever been in his whole life. He was always excited when Hetani came home to visit but there was always a sense of foreboding because we all knew she would leave again. That wasn't the case when she graduated and the entire pack was thrilled to have her back.

"Jared." Twenty two years old and smiling, Hetani walked into Emily's kitchen where Kim was curled up in my lap and Emily was cooking. She didn't look twenty two and I found it hilarious every time she stood next to Embry because he looked older than her still.

"Hetani," I replied as Kim shifted around a bit. Hetani looked surprised as she finally noticed Kim, who had previously been hidden because I was so big.

"Hey Kim." Embry's imprint idly picked up an apple and started tossing it back and forth in her hands. Kim gave me a look before clambering out of my lap and approaching Hetani slowly.

"What's up?" she asked but Hetani just stared at the apple blurring in and out of her grip. Concerned, I looked at Emily to see her separating some cookie batter from the larger bowl she'd prepared and putting it in a smaller one. What was that about? Next, a spoon was added and Emily handed Hetani the smaller amount.

"Thanks," she muttered and I watched in amusement as she dug in. So that was what it was for.

"What happened?" Emily pried and Hetani huffed, putting the cookie batter down and swallowing her mouthful.

"Embry and I got in a fight."

"What!?" we all exclaimed. Hetani and Embry were like the golden couple – they didn't fight, they were just grossly happy. The only time they'd come close to a fight was when Hetani chose to go to Duke and that hardly counted. Embry walked away and they made up the day after.

"We fought. And I guess it was my fault." They hadn't even fought when Embry left for Jake's pack! It would probably end up being really petty.

"What was it about?" Kim asked in that beautifully soft voice of hers, the one she used when aiming to calm someone down.

"I've been . . . writing a book over my time at Duke." The shy Hetani that we'd all met when she was fourteen was suddenly back. Her fingers tangled nervously and she chewed her lip. Wait, a book?

"And you fought about it? Was it using the Quileute legends?" I asked, finally speaking on my own. The only way it would remotely anger Embry would be if it used the legends – but even that wouldn't be too bad because everyone would think it was fiction.

"No!" she protested angrily and I winced.

"Then what on Earth were you fighting about?" Emily demanded, shoving the cookie batter into Hetani's hands again. The young adult took a mouthful and swallowed before running her hands through her grown waist length waves.

"He thinks that, because my friend sneakily sent it off to a publisher, I'm going to leave again." I understood Embry's perspective, especially if he didn't have the whole story. Wolves were very possessive over their imprints. But Hetani, despite knowing this, clearly wasn't coping with it.

"Are you?" Kim asked although I knew she didn't mean to blurt it out. Hetani looked offended.

"No, I'm not," she insisted savagely, making me tense protectively even though I knew Hetani meant no harm. That was how protective wolves were. Kim sighed, handing the bowl over again.

"You need to explain this to him," Emily said reasonably and Hetani raised an eyebrow, looking between the three of us with an exasperated curve on her mouth.

"I tried! But he wolfed out and I barely had time to blink before he vanished. His mom isn't going to be too amused when she sees she has no back door left," Hetani scoffed angrily and I grimaced as she looked at me.

"Oh no," I answered before she could even start to beg. I would not reason with Embry.

"Jared, please," Kim pleaded and I sighed loudly. Hetani had a small smirk on her lips, like she knew Kim would side with her.

"Alright, I'll try my best." I moved towards the back door and, after giving Kim a quick kiss and gaining a weak smile from Hetani (who had started looking miserable once more), I left. I hadn't considered that when I said we would be great friends all those years ago.

XXX

Hetani POV

After finishing the bowl of cookie dough then several of the real baked cookies, I made my way back to my house. My dad was out with Charlie and Sue and Jake was with Nessie. Two minutes after I collapsed face down on my couch, Leah appeared.

"Good God, it's true."

"What is?"

"You two really had a fight." Yes, I had had my first real fight with Embry and I did not like it. We had both gotten so angry and it ended with Embry physically removing the back door from its hinges.

"Yes."

"Jared's talking to him right now."

"Good."

"Alright, get up!" Leah ordered, moving me herself so that I was sitting up and she sat where my head had been. She looked at me quizzically.

"What?"

"It's pathetic. You had a stupid fight – you'll both get over it!" she cried and I knew she was right. It still hurt though.

"Yeah, I know." Leah sighed and stood up.

"Right, I'm going elsewhere. Besides, you still can't cook and I'm starving." Smiling at her, I gestured for her to leave if she wished. She did so but I only had thirty seconds of peace before Embry appeared and sat next to me.

"Please, _please_ don't leave me." Shocked, I stared at him. His eyes were wide and wet and he looked frightened. Deciding that Jared was clearly useless, I took matters into my own lap and shifted so I was straddling Embry's lap.

"I am _not_ leaving you. I will not go through that again. If this even pulls through, I will stay with you and meet my publisher _here_." My eyes did not waver from his and he nodded numbly, an expression of complete surprise on his gorgeous face. Then his expression softened and he rubbed his nose against mine affectionately. I giggled and pecked his lips.

"Ok," he replied simply and we resumed kissing with more passion. It was great to be home – but even greater to know I wouldn't leave again.

XXX

"Hetani?" Embry asked softly, an hour later when we were entangled on my bed. When Rachel had moved out to live with Paul, I had claimed her room she'd shared with Rebecca to be mine. It was bigger and came with a double bed – meaning my activities with Embry were much easier.

"Hm?" I murmured, stroking the defined muscles of his torso as I always did.

"Will you . . . will you marry me?" My fingers stopped their work as shock froze me. What? What had he just asked me? I lifted my head from his shoulder to gaze at him in bewilderment. He was flushing in embarrassment but his eyes were resolute. He was serious. I continued to stare at him, the old Hetani with her shy disposition returning with flare. Then I thought about it and the image came so easily to me that a wide smile eventually erupted across my face.

"Yes, I'll marry you," I replied quietly, my own blush lighting my cheeks. I was suddenly being hugged extremely tightly as Embry laughed with joy and relief. He kissed my head three times before moving my face up, kissing me full on the mouth. I smiled into the kiss and eagerly returned it, fisting my hands into his hair like I would never let go. He slowly separated us and brought his hand up right into my eye line. In a little black velvet box sat a stunningly simple silver band with a single diamond at the top. Embry removed the ring with gentle fingers and two identical sighs of satisfaction left us. It was a perfect fit.

"I love you," he said firmly, gazing at me with that specific look wolves have for their imprints. His eyes glittered like I was the only one in the world and his lips were turned up in a euphoric smile.

"I love you too," I breathed back before staring at my ring with a goofy smile. I could get used to it. I was already used to it.

XXX

I had always heard things about cold feet for both the bride and the groom at weddings. Emily had been relatively calm but I had heard stories from a gleeful Jared that Sam had been full on panicking. Then came his wedding and he was much the same, along with Kim who had to down two glasses of champagne before becoming coherent again. Of course, that was followed by water and bread to make sure she wasn't tipsy whilst saying her vows.

"You look beautiful," Rachel sobbed in the corner. We were in my house and I was standing in front of the full length mirror we'd attained whilst Rachel sat on a chair and Elisha sat curling her hair at the vanity. My best friend, of course, was my maid of honour in a bright blue dress that had a sweetheart neckline and a halter neck, flaring out in a simple satin skirt. Rachel and Rebecca were my bridesmaids in the same dress as Elisha, but pale pink instead of blue.

"Would you sort yourself out?" Rebecca scolded lightly, handing her twin sister a box of tissues. I barely paid any attention, though, as my lungs seemed to be constricting in my chest. Oh God, the cold feet and deep seated panic had arrived. What was I supposed to do? "Oh for Pete's sake, now you've set Hetani off." Of the four of us, Rebecca was the calmest. Even Elisha was shaking as she wrapped a strand of hair around the curling iron. Rebecca came up and set her hands on my exposed shoulders, leading me through some breathing exercises. Eventually, my breathing evened out and I regained some blush in my cheeks.

"Thanks," I said shakily, looking at my reflection. Behind me, Rebecca stood in her pink dress with her hair in a painstakingly arranged up-do, complete with little tendrils surrounding her face. I had decided to keep my waves in as they were much more manageable since growing to my waist. They'd been attacked with hairspray to make them sleeker and little glittering clips decorated the right side where my fringe had been pulled away. My dress was simple – just my style. The bodice clung in thick satin, almost like a corset, with sleeves that were off the shoulder. The skirt flared out, not too much as I was small and didn't want to be drowned, and was covered with a layer of glittering lace. My shoes were silver and strappy but weren't visible unless I was walking.

"Right, I'm done!" Elisha finally declared and I rolled my delicately made-up eyes at her. I had always known she would be the last to finish getting ready at the wedding but with only ten minutes to spare, she was pushing my expectations. All the same, I smiled at her with lightly glossed lips, turning away from the mirror.

"Hetani, I just want you to know that I am so happy for you. I know we don't talk as much as we did when we were younger and I am so grateful that you asked me to be a bridesmaid. I love you, baby sister, and I hope you know that," Rebecca said and tears welled in her eyes. Fortunately, we were both wearing waterproof mascara as I finally caved to the intense emotions I was feeling. We hugged, sobbing occasionally, before breaking apart. A smirking Rachel handed her twin the tissues and Elisha cleaned my face up herself.

An alarm went off next to Rebecca and we all looked at each other before squealing excitedly. It was time and I was ready. Embry was my future.

**OK, I really feel like my muse left me and I think it's glaringly obvious, especially at the end of this chapter. And my defence for not writing the actual wedding: I'm pretty tired of writing weddings. I just thought this was better because, as mentioned, my muse left and I think it would be unfair to submit you to that agony. Anyway, BREAKING NEWS: only the epilogue is left after this. Of course, I've still to write it but it shouldn't be two weeks before I update this time, promise. Love Bianca :) x**


	37. Trust In Me

**Epilogue**

**Well, this is it. It is the final chapter of 'Trust In Me'. I just want to thank every single person who reviewed, followed and added as a favourite and also those that gave it a chance. The feedback has been so positive and overwhelming and I thank you all – just thanks. I think I might actually cry, you guys are incredible. Right, I'm stopping because then I really will break down.**

**(Final) Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, all rights to Stephanie Meyer. I do own Hetani and anything/anyone else that is unrecognisable from any franchise.**

Two children – one boy, one girl – ran around their back garden. The grass was well manicured and a rockery had been set up with colourful flowers blooming brightly in the otherwise overcast day. The children were five years old and laughing as the boy barely missed catching his fraternal twin sister, who dodged behind a large tree but didn't succeed in climbing it because the boy pulled her back. The squealed, her shoulder length curls falling over her shoulder as her brother's shorter hair flopped with his effort to keep a hold on her.

On the terraced area, seated at the fancy black dining set was a woman of twenty eight years of age. Her hair was wavy and hung over the back of the chair she was seated on and she was dressed in a casual blue summer dress, her legs crossed. Her brown eyes darted across the glossy pages of the magazine she was reading.

"My wife looks hot," said the appreciative voice of her husband. The largely built Quileute appeared from the kitchen with flour smeared across his beautifully tanned forehead and a wide grin showing off his white teeth. As had been usual in the thirteen years they'd been together, he was lacking a shirt and she wondered if he'd ever lose his fine physique. Even though he'd stopped ageing when he was sixteen, he still looked in his mid twenties and, as she always looked younger, they looked like they were the same age. It was for that reason her husband had recently decided to stop phasing.

"Are you referring to the real-life me or this lovely picture?" she asked, gesturing to the magazine article, where a full page picture of her draped across a sofa reading a book was shown. Next to it was a two page interview.

"I'd say both – always both," Embry replied easily and Hetani beamed in response, closing the magazine and placing it on the table so she could greet Embry with a kiss.

"Mommy, daddy, that's gross!" Ebony, their daughter, whined as she suddenly appeared on the chair next to her mother. The couple broke apart with smiles to see that James, their son, had also joined her and both were pulling grimaces of disgust at their parents. Hetani laughed and Embry responded by picking Ebony up and spinning her above his head. She squealed as he proceeded to press kisses over her face.

"Gross? Is it gross, Ebony?" he teased, placing her on a chair. It was big enough that both children fitted in it comfortably and Hetani felt a wide, happy smile spread across her face when James protectively sat his sister in his lap. Though she pouted, she eventually snuggled in. She adored her children more than she ever thought she'd love anyone and they were perfect. She'd thought the world was ending when she found out she could no longer have children after Ebony and James but, looking at her family around her – James and Ebony laughing mischievously from their chair, Embry eyeing them with suspicion but amusement at the same time and holding her snugly to his side – she knew she didn't need any more children. She had her family.

XXX

Sunday's were a day for all the family. Granted, they saw each other almost every day anyway but Sunday's were the official get together day for all of them. Hetani watched with an affectionate smile as James went off to join Jason – who was Paul and Rachel's eldest child at six. The two boys were instantly laughing at something only they understood whilst Ebony played with Penelope, who was Paul and Rachel's only other child, the same age as Ebony and James. Abby and Emily were fussing over their youngest – in Abby's case, only – children who were both three. The newest Clearwater was a baby girl that Seth had been granted the pleasure of naming Harmony and Emily's youngest of two was called Lucinda. Jared and Kim, naturally, were late so their son Mason wasn't present and Sam and Emily's son, Nathan, was also absent.

"So, how's the latest book coming?" Emily asked as she popped up next to Hetani, Lucinda happily playing in a sand pit. Hetani grinned as Harmony joined her before shrugging at Emily.

"I have a common ailment called writer's block but I'll get over it." She knew it would pass once she'd relaxed and not thought about the book anymore. Having two bestsellers was enough for her but her reader's wanted more – so she'd decided to turn the duo into a trilogy with an epic finale, as she'd always wanted to do. She'd studied English for a reason and it was her love almost as strong as Embry – a different kind of release and the feedback was incredible. It was a dream come true.

"I saw your article. Very nice pictures, by the way," Emily complimented, passing Hetani some stuffed peppers, which she eagerly munched on. Embry was across the front lawn talking with Sam and Paul whilst Rachel was trying to talk Jason and James into eating healthier food in order to get the confectionary they were aching for. Laughing, she returned her attention to Emily.

"Yeah, thank you. It's kind of surreal. I never pictured my shy little fifteen year old self flourishing into a bestselling writer with a magazine cover article."

"The money's great though," Emily joked and Hetani laughed harder, nodding in agreement. She was overwhelmed by the money, indeed, but that wasn't why she wrote. She wrote for herself and for her fans – the cash was just an added bonus and proof of a job well done.

Excited squeals drew both mothers' attention away from each other to see Harmony and Lucinda falling over with laughter just as Jared and Kim arrived with Mason. Of course, the young boy instantly gravitated towards James and Jason whilst Jared and Kim made their way around and said their greetings.

"There's our little novelist." Hetani rolled her eyes. Jared would never change, ever. Kim seemed amused by the fact but she was head over heels for the wolf – she was therefore biased.

"Here I am." They shared hugs and greetings, catching up even though they'd seen each other the day before and they were in the middle of discussing the article when Kim suddenly gave a little 'aw' sound. Confused and intrigued, the three other adults turned to where she was looking and Hetani almost burst into tears right there.

"That is adorable," Emily gushed, watching her son – aged six – as he returned from his long bathroom break and handed over a tiny pink flower to Ebony. The girl blushed furiously before giving him the quickest hug any of the adults had ever seen. She murmured a thank you then ran off to tell Penelope. Hetani was smiling so widely that her entire face was almost covered and Jared just rolled his eyes as the three females around him started gossiping about the events.

"I'll never understand women," he said as he joined Embry, Paul and Sam. They toasted the sentiment.

"If your son goes near my daughter before she's thirty, I will kill him," Embry threatened Sam, who looked equally serious. Paul and Jared just laughed but only the former would ever understand what it was like to see their baby girl receive male attention. And Penelope was going to be a heartbreaker when she was older.

"Funny, I remember threatening you with something similar before you started dating my sister," Jake's voice said. The guys turned around in shock to see the alpha of the whole pack standing with a beaming Nessie, fully matured, under his arm. Both were smirking slightly at the shock on everyone's faces.

"JAKE!" Hetani screeched and launched herself at her brother. The pair had been gone for just over a year, using the fortune that Edward and Bella had given to Nessie to go for a long trip to various other countries. It was perfect timing for his return, given Embry's decision to stop phasing – he had been temporary alpha but Jake's return was right on the dot. The next ten minutes were a rush of squeals, catching up and berating for not phoning more than once a month that everyone vastly enjoyed whilst the kids played in their various spots.

"So, when're Nathan and Ebony getting hitched?" Jake asked and everyone laughed whilst Hetani smacked Jake and Embry glared.

It was a great feeling, to trust someone else so exquisitely that they could pull you back from the darkest edge. Yet Hetani, once shy and small in both stature and personality, had evolved and grown to trust every single person around her. Yes, she had her family. And they were all she'd ever need.

**Just a side note: you may notice Elisha's absence. For some reason, I couldn't work it into this chapter so here's what I intended to happen: she and Bradley (her boyfriend, if you don't remember) moved away from La Push to pursue careers and eventually married. You can just picture Elisha being a powerful CEO or something. She never found out about the wolf secret and she and Hetani keep in touch, but don't see each other very often.**

**For my last hurrah, how about we get the story up to 190 reviews? Just so we can?**

**And so, my faithful reviewers, it has been brilliant. Thank you for sticking by Hetani and by me – we appreciate it. I bid you adieu and hope to see you all very soon – after all, there are various stories in the works. Thank you so much! I'm off to cry now. Love Bianca :) x**


End file.
